In the Eye of the Beholder
by SacredRoseDream
Summary: Sometimes the line between good and evil becomes terribly obscured, sometimes, as Sakura has learned, it doesn't exist at all, its only a matter of how you look at things. Rated for Language and possible lemons. On Permanent Hiatus.
1. A Girl Can Only Take So Much

Hello there all, this is my first fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh. I'm planning to make it a Deidara X Sakura fic and at the moment only have the bones and the first chapter. I hope you all like it.

I may not update regularly since I only write when I have time and the mood strikes me.

Here is the Summary, I shouldn't deviate much from this idea... If I do, I apologize. Comments and Critisim are appreciated.

_Summary:_ _Sometimes the line between good and evil becomes terribly obscured, sometimes, as Sakura has learned, it doesn't exist at all, its only a matter of how you look at things._

_If there is anything Sakura hates, it is being weak. After training hard for many years to become one of the most powerful kunoichi in konoha, Sakura ironically, finds herself feeling weaker than ever before. Her mother has died leaving her to face a demented, abusive father she can't defend herself against, her first love abandoned her again for revenge, breaking her heart a second time, and she's just found herself doing the unthinkable. Being kidnapped and help prisoner doesn't help her feeling either._

_Surely this can't be goodness? Is she evil for wanting to give in to her Inner Sakura? Was Sasuke right?_

_As if this weren't enough, she's finding herself having to redefine her views on goodness, justice, and love as she finds herself growing dangerously close to a certain blonde-haired artist._

_Can't this truly be right?_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, the plot to this story though, is all mine._

* * *

_A girl can only take so much..._

Sakura curled herself into a ball, the wall hard against her back, and sobbed quietly for what must have been the hundredth time in the past six months. Not that she would really know, she had lost count a while ago. Tears streamed down her cheeks, leaving salty trails, as she slowly rocked herself back and forth, trying to fight the icy despair that clawed at her.

Cuts and bruises marred her body, each painful ache a harsh reminder of the reality she now faced. Biting her lip to try and suppress another pain filled sob, she prayed for escape and cursed herself for being so weak. Her jade green eyes fell on to the floor as she felt herself grow dry of tears, gaze falling upon a silvery gleam in the darkness. She moved, body leaden from lack of chakra, and sent her hands slowly scampering along the hard, wooden floor, fingers finding the sharp edge of a kunai.

She crawled painfully, edging closer to the corner and raised herself to a sitting position. Breath coming heavily with the strain. She eyed the kunai now in her hand, gaze becoming empty. Could she really do it? Could she really kill herself? She trembled violently, a sob escaping her lips, and her hand tightened around the weapon. Taking a deep breath, she squeezed her eyes shut and forced her protesting limbs to move, drawing the sharp edge of the blade against the smooth inside of her wrists. Letting go, she let her body slide down the wall, the feeling of warm trails promising oblivion.

_I'm sorry mother._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up please Sakura!" A voice pleaded. "Oh my god! What have I done?!? Please, please, wake up my little Sakura!"

She twitched, something was tearing her away from the peaceful realm of unconsciousness. Something warm, hot, pushing into her body, she groaned in pain, her eyes fluttering open to fall on a hazy figure in the slowly fading darkness. She blinked, eyes focusing, finally noticing she was being held against someone, their hands hovering above her body glowing a blue-green.

"Oto-san?" She murmured weakly.

Tears spilled forth from the older man's eyes and he crushed her against his chest. "Sakura!"He moaned, "Oh, Sakura! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please, please forgive me!" He swallowed then in a softer voice said, "Please don't tell anyone."

Sakura groaned again, her mind was beginning to clear of that hazy fog as her body continued to heal. Soon there would be nothing to speak of the nearness to death she had faced. She grimaced, remembering, and suddenly felt the urge to cry again. She hated this endless cycle.

Ever since her mother's death some six months ago, her father had become abusive. She recalled the first time he hit her. He had just returned home after drinking half the night away. Listless, and emotionally drained inside, she had barely noticed when he stumbled through her bedroom door, his breath smelling heavily of alcohol, and proceeded to use all of his battle-honed skills on his helpless daughter. Okay, so she wasn't helpless at first, as she immediately proved when summoned her inhuman strength and crushed his fist as it descended to strike her again. Her victory, however had been short lived.

Even intoxicated, her father was a powerful shinobi, one whom had even graced the ranks of the ANBU before his marriage and turn to less frequently life-threatening jobs. Infuriated at her resistance, he drew up on the secret Haruno bloodline-limit long thought to be dead, the single ability he hated the most: the Soul-Stealer.

Sakura had been shocked, stunned, and partially amazed. She recalled that as a child, she had once tapped into this meant-to-be-dead bloodline-limit only to be fervently scolded by her father. He had told a seven year old Sakura, in strong words, to _never ever_ use that ability unless her life depended on it, because to someone inexperienced, heck, even someone experienced the lure of power might be too much, and instead of simply draining her opponent of chakra, she _might, just might_, also drain them of their very lives given the right opportunity.

Well, he hadn't gone that far with her. No, instead he did something perhaps even worse: he drained her of her chakra and beat her. She felt something inside her break at that moment, some soft part of her grow hard with every cut, every punch, ever painful humiliation. It only grew harder, as she wished, no, begged for death.

She was weak. She hated being weak. She remembered her days with Naruto and Sasuke, her constant inability to be anything but a burden, and how she burned with the desire to grow stronger, training for hours, until Tsunade came along, and showed her what it meant to be strong. Every time he beat her, and every time he cried, saying he was sorry, and every time, a part of her ached to forgive him and she nodded her head in acknowledgement of his apology. Not this time.

She nodded her head and pushed away from his chest. She would forgive him this time, but her heart no longer ached for him. Instead she felt cold inside. A snowstorm brewing in the place where her feelings for him were supposed to reside. Maybe if he continued to act normal and kind, more like the father she knew, (as he would for days before his insanity descended again), the snowstorm would halt and the sun rise again. She smiled wryly to herself, if only fate were so kind.

The sound of a door closing and the slow dissipation of her father's chakra signature made themselves known to her, and her body relaxed instantly, releasing a tension she wasn't aware existed. A sigh escaped her parted lips as she stepped beneath the hot spray of water. Each heated drop hit her sensitized skin almost painfully. Despite both Sakura's father's and her own healing techniques, her body-now healed of all bruises, cuts, and any other signs of physical abuse- still felt incredibly tender, a silent reminder of the night before.

She squeezed some shampoo into her pale, long-fingered hand and gently rubbed some into her scalp, fingers running through her long pink locks with a practiced ease. She turned, facing away from the spray, as she worked up a thick lather and proceeded in rising her hair. Once rinsed and conditioned and then rinsed again, Sakura turned her attention to other body parts.

Grabbing her rose colored cloth she began the slow process of scrubbing herself clean. She closed her eyes as she ran the cloth down her pale arms, remembering how roughly her father had grabbed her, his grip bruising, palms slick with sweat. His nails digging into her ash she struggled to move away from his blows, the feel of a kunai sliding slowly down her side, his breath sharp and putrid and his voice a growl filled with menace as he cursed her existence. She shuddered, and rubbed harder, willing the memory away. She hated her father when he was like that! Hated him with a vengeance! He no longer was the man she knew, instead in place of the loving father, she found herself time and time again met up with a strange, inconceivable monster. She loathed it!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hi there forehead-girl!" Called Ino as she walked up to the desk of Konoha's hospital, her blonde hair swinging gaily with every hip-swaying step.

Sakura smiled gently, her usual enthusiasm dulled. "Hey there Ino-pig," she answered playfully. "How's it going?"

Ino's brows knit in worry for a second, before she quickly replaced it with a practiced grin. "Good, I just wanted to take a break from the flower shop for a late lunch, and I was wondering if you wanted to join me?" She glanced down, examining her manicured fingertips with exaggerated interest, before looking up and capturing the pink-haired kunoichi's gaze with her own, eyes serious despite the nonchalant expression on her face. "That is unless, you ate already?" The question seemed to trail, as though daring her to refuse.

"No, no,"Sakura replied, shaking her head and smiling a little brighter, "I'd love to join you. Besides, I've got nothing to do here anyway. Tsunade-sama is busy with Shizune and there really isn't anything for me to do here except wait for some half-dead shinobi to stop by."

"Great!" Ino grinned, grabbing Sakura's arm and pulling her before some quirk of fate caused Sakura to change her mind.

A few minutes later, they were sitting at Naruto's favorite Ramen shop, Ichiruka, enjoying their daily special. "So..."Ino started hesitantly, "heard word of Sasuke recently?"

Sakura shook her head while slurping her noodles. She swallowed, turning her attention to Ino."Nope. Tsunade-sama has been keeping tabs on him since he returned briefly for treatment after successfully killing Orochimaru, but it's currently one of those blank periods. We haven't heard any news about him or his group for months."

"I see," Ino replied, voice edged with disappointment as she twirled about her chopsticks idly, before returning to her meal.

"Don't worry about him," Sakura replied softly, "he promised he'd return after he finally managed to kill Itachi, remember? Besides, aren't you together with Kiba now?"

Ino blushed lightly, and grumbled into her ramen. "Yeah, dog-boy's great, even with his pervy comments, but I can't help but wonder, you know? I didn't even get to see Sasuke when he came back, so sometimes I wonder if he'll be the same person I remember."

Sakura patted Ino's hand lightly. Even though they both had gotten over their feelings for Sasuke, they both still did care for him. He had after all, gone to school with them and on missions, and he was still considered a valuable part of Sakura's team, even if team Kakashi's members weren't always working as a team. "He'll be back, and he'll be better than before. I believe in him. Besides, if he isn't Naruto will beat him into it."

Ino smiled, and they both finished their meals in the comfortable silence now between them. Setting her chopsticks down, and patting her full stomach lightly, Ino turned back to Sakura, her pleasant expression holding a serious edge.

"Sakura, we've got to talk," she replied in a low voice, careful that only Sakura would hear, "not here though." The said pink-haired girl nodded, and set down some money on the counter before getting up and leaving with Ino. Today was probably going to be a long day.

About a half-hour from their initial meeting at the hospital, Ino and Sakura were both perched on one of the high branches of a tree nearby the training grounds. Sakura nibbled on her bottom lip, waiting for Ino to break the silence with the words she had been beginning to both dread and desire. Just as she expected they came.

"What happened this time Sakura?"

Sakura brought her eyes to look into Ino's concerned gaze, and sighed heavily. Ever since those first terrifying weeks of being trapped in the kafkaesque hell that was slowly becoming her life, Sakura had come running to Ino on a regular basis to bawl out her sorrows in the comforting arms of her friend after some particularly bad nights. Ino, of course, not being stupid, couldn't accept her excuses of I fell, or I pushed myself too hard training, and soon- after many promises of secrecy,(which now she was dreading)- she learned the truth about Sakura's circumstances and eagerly awaited news of what was happening with her bosom friend.

"Okay," Sakura began, "I had just come home for a mission when..."

"I'm going to murder him!" Ino growled after Sakura had finally finished, flames flickering in the depths of her steel blue eyes. "Just wait, he's gonna wish he was never born. That bastard!"

"Ino,"Sakura cautioned tiredly as she grabbed hold of her friend's arm just as she was about to race out of the tree, "you promised me you wouldn't do anything. Remember?"

She grumbled unhappily muttering to herself, before sighing in resignation. "I remember Sakura, I just can't take what he's doing to you, one of the most powerful shinobi in the village. It's a disgrace!"

"I know Ino,"she sighed.

"Sakura, if you don't do something about this soon, I swear I'll break that promise and beat his ass to death!" She snickered evily as plans of revenge began to form in her mind.

Under her breath Sakura mumbled to herself,"No, I will..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Before She Breaks

First I would like to apologize for the delay in updating. Fate seemed rather against me and schoolwork amongst other things took priority.

Please feel free to review and give me ideas. Music also helps if you want to entice my muse.

There should be another chapter before the real meat of the story begins. So feel free to give suggestions.

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy!

--))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A week, nearly a week had passed without any abuse from her father. No, instead Sakura found herself becoming reacquainted with the man she had know before; the man she once proudly called father before her mother's death. The few times she saw him-granted she didn't see him often between her shifts at the hospital, outings with Ino, and extensive training- he had seemed almost kind, almost loving; he had struck only once her before apologizing profusely, and she wondered how long it would last.

Perhaps someone had noticed his unusally gruff nature lately, perhaps someone had heard the struggle from the day before, or heard the guilt-laden pleas of her father as he prayed for her to be alive, and he was just trying to cover it up. That would explain his abrupt change in behavior. Or perhaps, her suicide attempt had shocked him out of the bottle he so loved to drown his woes in. It was a possibility. She knew the man he once was was somewhere in him; it made her hate him more.

He was like the wolf in sheep's clothing. Wearing the face of her father, using his precious memories against her, fooling the world around him while repressing the good in him. She couldn't even call him a beast. A beast would have no conception of right or wrong, love or hate, and that is why she hated him even more. How could he just throw away everything like that? How could he betray her time and time again while still remembering what it was like to be her a good oto-san and knowing what is goodness?

Somewhere inside her she was resolute, as soon as the chance presented itself she would do it, the unthinkable. Even if it hurt her. Her oto-san could no longer be trusted.

Opening the door, her mind barely registering the tinkling of the bell announcing her departure, she was pulled from her morbid thoughts by a very familiar, very loud, very enthusiastic voice.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" Naruto's obnoxiously loud voice called as she stepped out of the local grocery store, hands occupied with bags.

She looked up, gaze empty for a fleeting second before it was replaced with warmth, and she forced a smile on her face. "Hey Naruto!"She replied with more cheerfulness than she felt as she gazed at her friend and teammate, noting the dirt and tears on clothing as he raced towards her, maneuvering skillfully through the small crowd of civilians and shinobi going about their own business. _Must have just come back from a mission_, she thought."Just came back from a mission?"She inquired.

"Yeah!" He answered emphatically,"It was awesome! It was almost as good as the one with the rouge mist nin and the black market tradesman except this time it was..."He trailed off, some of his enthusiasm leaving him as a thought struck him,"oh, damn,"he replied sheepishly,"I forgot I'm not supposed to talk about the mission." He looked up at her with an apologetic smile,"Sorry Sakura-chan. ANBU and stuff."

She smiled at him- a real smile- and laughed softly. "It's alright Naruto,"she replied,"I know already. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

He gave her one of his trademark grins before grabbing one of her bags, and falling into step with the young kunoichi as they began walking. They walked in a companionable silence for a while, Naruto buzzing with repressed energy. "So, Sakura-chan,"he began his gaze wandering up to look at the pale blue sky before falling back upon her. "when do you think you'll return to ANBU? We're really missing you there. Asshole has even become more antisocial than normal lately."

Sakura gave a large sigh, trying to sort out her emotionally fraught thoughts long enough to respond. An almost pained, guilty look flashing in her jade eyes before vanishing back into a force calmness as her freed hand moved up to lightly trace the area where her ANBU tattoo lay hidden beneath the sleeve of her red shirt. "I don't know Naruto,"she answered solemnly, her words becoming heavy. She swallowed slightly before continuing, "I don't know. I need more time. I don't think I can go back yet knowing...no,"she swallowed again, the words seeming to lodge themselves in her throat,"thinking,"she assured herself," that maybe if I hadn't been on that mission I could have been there for her. Could have saved her..." A sheen of tears came to her eyes and she blinked them back her inner voice reminding her that she was strong and would not cry anymore."I never thought she would die by like that. I always thought if she went it would be in battle. I can't help but think maybe if I had been here that day I could have stopped the poison from corroding her organs..."her voice was a whisper then, and Naruto gazed back at her with guilt painting his normally cheerful features.

Slinging an arm about her he pulled her against him and she buried her face into his neck. "I'm sorry Sakura,"he said softly."I didn't mean to upset you."He stroked her pink hair gently, a comforting gesture he knew she liked,"Just remember, it's not your fault, alright? It's not. Even Tsunade admitted that it was amazing that she managed to stay alive long enough to get to Konoha in her condition. Even with an antidote, her fate was already sealed."

"I know,"she mumbled into his neck. She lifted her chin, staring at him, allowing her emotions to be seen clearly for a few fleeting moments as she spoke. "But it still hurts. And I can't help thinking it sometimes." It didn't help that her oto-san screeched her blame before a particularly harsh beating, making her heart falter for a moment, believing that maybe his words were true and that she desired her "punishment". But Nartuo didn't ever need to know that.

She smiled somberly before moving away from him and moving to grab her bag. "Thanks Nartuo-kun. I'm okay now. I think I'll just go home now" she stated, voice soft. He moved his hand away, his deep blue eyes drunk in her features, trying to access whether or not she was truly ok, before reluctantly handing the bag to her.

"I'll come with you," he stated, surprisingly serious, his tone giving no quarter as he waited for her response. She gave him a half smile then nodded, relenting. A soft smile crossed his features and his voice lightened cheerfully. "Good! Then afterwards we can go get some ramen! My treat!"

Sakura shook her head slightly, her gaze fond. Naruto was always such a contradictory character. But that was part of what made her love him.

"Alright,"she acquiesced, before allowing her tone to become playful,"as long as Hinata doesn't end up getting the wrong idea about us."

Naruto only grinned widely and gave her a thumbs up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto vaulted into a seat by his ever-beloved Ramen stand before motioning impatiently to Sakura. She came quickly, seating herself next to him, her dour mood evaporating near her effervescent friend. Really, it was impossible to be in a bad mood with Naruto around, well... other than the time when he was being overly annoying or on a particularly serious ANBU mission.

"One pork ramen!"Nartuo exclaimed as he lifted a hand up in emphasis of his decision. His exclamation greeted by the warm chuckle of the Ramen stand's owner, well-accustomed to Nartuo's enthusiastic outbursts."Ne, Sakura-chan, what do you want?"He asked eagerly.

"Hmm,"she pondered biting her lip," a shrimp ramen please."

"Oh, good choice,"Naruto exclaimed,"I think I'll have that one next."

Sakura smiled wryly, her amusement at Naruto's childlike behavior made bittersweet, tainted by the slowly rising waves of nostalgia and regret. Her plan was a tentative one, based soley on the chance that the perfect opportunity would arise and that everything would fall into place like a morbid travesty of a chess game. She murmured a soft thank you as a bowl of ramen was placed before her and slowly brought a few noodles to her mouth so not to alert Naruto to her chance in demeanor before returning to her thoughts. If one thing went wrong she might never be able to see Konohagakure again. Supportive Ino, enthusiastic Naruto, shy Hinata, clueless Lee, lazy Kakashi-they would all be lost to her if anything went wrong. And yet... and yet she couldn't stand it anymore. If she went another day, another week, another year trapped in this endless cycle of deceptions she would die. No, not like her little suicide attempts because as desperate as she was, as hopeless, some part of her always knew she couldn't die by slitting her wrists, not only was she too strong a shinobi, someone would be guaranteed to save her from such wounds; she would die either in spirit or in body, becoming an empty husk or use the last resort technique taught to all loyal shinobi: a suicide jutsu meant to destroy the body completely so the enemy could not even study the remains to find village secrets.

She gazed at Naruto, already on his second bowl while she was half-way through with hers, chattering inanely about some jutsu or the other while stuffing himself. Seeming to sense her gaze he turned his head towards her and quickly, Sakura smiled and nodded, earning a cheek-splitting grin from the blond shinobi. She studied his features, the way his gold hair fell haphazardly in messy spikes, the way his cheeks bloated like a chipmunk's as he scarfed down his favorite meal, trying to take in the atmosphere, the memory of this moment, into her very bones. If she never got to see him again, she wanted to have at least one perfectly preserved memory of normalcy to carry with her. Mentally she reminded herself that she had to visit Kakashi, Ino, Hinata, and even Lee before the final pieces came into play. Though it might not be for another week or month or maybe-Kami-sama forbid-even another year, she wanted to make sure she had enough memories of them to last her a lifetime if she failed. She tasted the words, tasting ashes in her mouth _if she failed._

The rest of lunch went on quite well for Sakura, pushing aside her sense of anxiety and impending remorse, she allowed herself to actually really enjoy her time with Nartuo. Laughing with him about old missions both official and not like their mission to see Kakashi unmasked, teasing him about his relationship with Hinata, having an overall good time. She even decided to skip out on her duties at the hospital,( trading them to Ino who was too happy to see Sakura acting more alive to complain), and had an extended training session with Naruto and Sai. By the time they were done, team 7's old training grounds were once again in complete ruin and the three shiobi were a sweaty, tired, but happy pile on the ground. She was happy she managed to spend time with Sai, his antisocial behavior and lack of understanding of emotions often made it difficult to deal with him, but he was a team 7 member and she loved him all the same and somewhere, she knew,in the shrivelled, disused organ he called a heart he loved them too.

Tomorrow, she promised herself as she lay on the grass panting, her green eyes staring up at the night sky with its stars shining merrily with Naruto and Sai beside her, she would try and live more, maybe even arrange for some girl time between her Ino, Hinata, and Tenten, god knows she hadn't had a girl's day out in a long time. If she had to say goodbye forever, she didn't want it to be filled with regret.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey what about this dress?" Ino chirped as she lifted up a vibrant green dress with long v down the front and messy layered edges gracing its bottom: a dress meant for seduction.

"Oh Ino-chan, that would be great for Sakura-chan!" Hinata replied fluttering as she moved down the aisle to get a better look at the dress. Hinata had grown less shy in her years and was a blossoming beauty. Her exotic dark blue hair was well suited to her porcelain white skin and pale eyes, and its longer length framed her the high cheekbones of her oval face well. Her chest had also filled out generously, giving her a womanly hour-glass shape many women coveted. Over the years she had changed her outfit little, trading her furred coat for a slightly slimmer build and taking to wearing some fishnet under shorter pants, but the effect was stunning.

"It's awesome."Tenten quipped,"Sakura you have to try it on!" She too hadn't changed her appearance much. While her face was slimmer and the two buns she kept her hair in now carrying trailing wisps of longer hair, her build had changed little, she was taller and slightly curvier, but,(having been an early maturer), she was just about as well endowed as in her younger days and was overall a perfection vision of her past in her light pink attire.

Sakura groaned inwardly, asking herself for the hundredth time why she agreed to this type of outing when she knew, just knew that Ino intended to find her a date by the end of the night. Oh yes, she thought sarcastically, because she didn't want regrets. Grumbling, she wondered if she wouldn't regret this, even though she knew, deep down she wouldn't.

"Fine, I'll try it on"she answered with a sigh as she threw up her arms as though in defeat and took the proffered dress.

Ino grinned,blond hair bobbing in her enthusiasm,"By the time were done with you you'll be the sexist kunoichi in all of Konoha!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and stepped into the fitting room. Looking at the dress she really did groan this time. The material was pleasantly silky against her skin but assured to hug tightly to her body. There would be no hiding under layers with this. Briefly she wondered if she could get away with altering the dress with a bit few jutsu to make it look atrocious on her, but no Ino would notice immediately. Defeated she slipped out of her usual attire and put on the dress. To her surprise, while it did show generous cleavage and was a bit short, it did make her look and feel sexy.

"Come on out of there Sakura,"Tenten teased,"we all know your hiding."

"Yeah don't make me drag you out of there forehead!"Ino threatened playfully.

Oh well, might as well enjoy it, Sakura thought as she stepped out of the fitting room with a sexy saunter and struck a pose.

"Sakura-chan!"Hinata started," you look wonderful in that dress." Tenten nodded in agreement, glad that Hinata was getting over her timidness and perhaps channelling her stoic Hyuuga boyfriend. How Tenten had finally managed to get Neji to acknowledge "useless chemical imbalances" and finally express his feeling-in private of course, the Hyuuga couldn't be seen as anything other than perfectly emotionless and strong in public, though Tenten often spilled the happenings to a voracious Ino and inquisitive Sakura; Hinata still blushed too much when such topics came up and turned so red when she first learned of her Ni-san actually instigating a kiss, however chaste it was, that Tenten feared her fainting and decided to leave the gossiping to those with better constitutions.

She smiled, "Thank you."

Ino grinned fiercely, "You better be thankful,"she teased,"because of me you'll have all the guys drooling. Now..."Ino said with a wolfish baring of teeth,"let's find something for Hinata , and then,Tenten, your next."

Sakura watched as both girls look on in panic as Ino grabbed onto the Hyuuga heiress' arm and dragged her to another section of the store before Sakura followed suit with Tenten. Oh yes, revenge was sweet.

An hour later Hinata was saddled with a short, shimmery midnight blue dress that complimented her pale features and brought a familiar crimson flush to the young kunoichi's face as she squirmed and fidgeted and mummbled a number of excuses which Ino quickly discounted, and poor Tenten was hiding behind the fitting room door as Sakura and Ino jeered at her to get out.

Tenten of course, began anxiously exclaiming how it wasn't like her to wear a dress and how she absoultely refused to be seen in anything in pants. Sakura and Ino, had no mercy.

"Come on Tenten," Sakura pleaded, "Ino's already making me wear a dress and so is Hinata, even though she doesn't like it, and yours is longer than both of ours. Right Hinata?"

Hinata looked nervously at the pink-haired nin, "Uh...un...umm..I,"she tried before being cut off by Ino.

"Get out here bun-girl!"Ino demanded,"how do you expect _Neji-kun _to feel when he finds out your afriad of wearing a dress? A dress! HA!,"she snickered."You fight nukenin but are traumatized by a piece of clothing! Imagine what the Hyuuga clan would say if they found out! You'd never get a chance with-"

The door burst open,"Ino!"Tenten roared,"don't you dare finish that sentence."

"Ha!,"Ino exclaimed turning to Sakura,"I knew I could get her out of there!" Tenten's face dropped, adapting a very Hinata-like flush as she realized that she was out in the open, wearing the semi-long, tight fitting, silver dress Ino had picked out for her.

"Tenten, you look beautiful,"Hinata exclaimed softly.

"She's right,"Sakura replied, aware of the kunoichi's obvious discomfort,"the dress looks very nice on you Tenten. If Ino knows how to do anything right, it's how to pick clothes."

"Damn right,"Ino agreed shaking her head, blond locks swaying with her movement a moment before her expression turned furious,"hey! What do you mean by that forehead?!"

Sakura bit back a smile, replying nonchalantly,(and unconvincingly),"Nothing, nothing."

Ino scowled, but turned her attention back to the matter at hand, calling to shop owner, she declared,"We're taking them."

"Now,"Ino replied devilishly as they left the shop, packages in tow,"let's prepare to hit the clubs!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The clubs as Ino put it, really weren't clubs, but along the lines of a bar for shinobi that had a dance floor and music that played all night, allowing shinobi to either drown their sorrows in drink or chase them away under the adrenaline rush of a dance, and instead of going to various "clubs", Ino really only meant one.

Obviously, being a well-known shinobi gathering place, Konoha nin filled the place. A number of shinobi sat smoking or drinking at the bar, while some socialized in groups and took to the dance floor, and a few gambled at the tables in the back amongst themselves, wagering their coin in friendly and not-so-friendly card games and die tosses. Walking in Sakura immediately was assaulted by the scent of tobacco and alcohol and a rush of noise. Immediately memories of her father swarmed her, dampening her mood, and causing a rush of dread to fill her. Swallowing she pushed it away as Ino, Hinata, and Tenten joined her.

Immediately heads turned, pairs of eyes glancing at them before turning away, acessing them as unthreatening, at least for the moment. Sakura looked about her, eyes falling on silver hair. She smiled. _Kakashi-sensei._Pulling on Ino's arm she moved towards the table. "Kakashi-sensei!,"She greeted, happy to see the jounin for the first time in months. Now that she was working at the hospital, the times she saw Kakashi were few and far between, especially since he hated the antiseptic-prison she currently worked at.

"Ah Sakura-chan,"he replied giving his eye crinkle that signified a smile as he turned to look at her. Immediately his eyes roved over her figure, mildly shocked at her current apparel. Quickly he shook it off. "How is everything?"

"Fine,"Sakura replied, her voice soft, and her mind clearly thinking _not-fine_. Still it was nice to see her sensei again and she wanted to taken in as much of him as she could just incase...

"AH the springtime of youth prevails!,"A loud voice exclaimed, clapping a shocked Tenten on the shoulder. "I never thought I would see my little Tenten all dressed up. It is a testament to the power of youth!"Gai continued joyously, unaware that his student was currently simmering in anger and embarrassment.

"Hehe...Hello Gai-sensei,"Tenten greeted akwardly, shooting a glare at Ino clearly saying _you'll pay for this._

Ino just grinned at her mockingly and struck up a conversation with Asuma while Hinata was being complimented by Kurenai on her appearance. Sakura rolled her eyes, both amused and irritated as she sat down next to Kakashi and ordered herself a drink as she attempted to engage him in conversation.

It was early in the morning when the quartet finally left the bar. It had proved, over-all, to be an enjoyable occassion. After catching up with their respective sensei over quite a few drinks, Ino had rather tipsily dragged her companions to the dance floor, successfully managing to get each of them to dance to the seductive beat of the music with each other, and then, teasingly, with the few other nin who staggered onto the dance floor, before leaving. There was only one little incident of perversion which resulted in a chakra-enhanced punch to the face, (courtesy of Sakura), after which no other followed.

Stumbling along the group walked together chattering about whatever came to mind and giggling. Hinata was first to leave, rather flushed by the sake she had consumed, along with a more sober Tenten towards in the direction of Tenten's home and the Hyuuga compound. Ino, however, continued to walk with Sakura, refusing to leave her side saying that she "wouldn't let that bastard" come near Sakura while she was around. Finally they arrived at Sakura's home, and Ino reluctantly left her side with a warm hug and a sharp warning.

Hesitantly,Sakura walked into the house, prepared to meet the worst, only to find the interior dark and the only sounds, that of a drunken snoring. Letting out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding, she crept stealthily to her room and warded it with various ninjutsu before collapsing on her bed, her fingers curling against the cold metal under her pillow as she fell into slumber. After the first time, she never went to bed unprotected.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Waiting another month or year, was unnecessary, as the chance Sakura was waiting for presented itself unexpectedly a few days later.

It had been a normal -albeit slow-day at the hospital, and Sakura was sitting in her office trying to organize the medical reports she was required to write, when a soft pop alerted her to the arrival of another nin and instantly she tensed, gaze darting to the parting smoke at the doorway. Sakura relaxed, it was only Kamizuki Izumo.

"Good afternoon, Izumo,"Sakura greeted as she set aside her papers, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get done organizing if Izumo was here. Kotetsu and Izumo only arrived if there was something the Godaime wanted.

"Sakura,"he greeted stiffly,"the hokage would like you to report to her office immediately."

Sakura nodded in assent,"Did she mention why?"

Izumo studied her for a moment,"I believe it has something to do with a mission."

Sakura gulped. She wasn't quite ready for a mission, but she supposed that she had wasted enough time as it is. Tsunade had given her time to grieve, and six months was more than she could have asked for. Steeling herself, she made a quick hand-sign and disappeared in a shower of cherry blossom petals.

Materializing in the hokage's office, Sakura stood before her shishou.

"Ohayo shishou,"she replied, walking towards the desk.

"Hello Sakura,"the chesty blond answered, her voice serious."Please have a seat."

"Thank you,"Sakura replied, sitting, knowing that it must be something important for her shishou to be so serious and sober.

"The time for grieving is over,"she announced,"I am putting you on active duty again, however, you may choose where or not to continue your duties in ANBU for now."She pulled open a scroll sitting on her desk and pushed it towards Sakura."This mission is currently classified as B class, but due to some rumors flying about it might be even as high as an S class mission."

Sakura swallowed."What is the mission?"

Tsunade stared at her for a moment."The request was simple enough. Our contractor stated that a family heirloom-a ceremonial knife- was stolen recently and he wishes for it to be retrieved."

"But shishou,"Sakura started,"that hardly seems even B-class material."

Tsunade allowed a wry smile to cross her lips."I know. The contractor mentioned he suspected another clan stole it; however, upon our research we found out that no such clan existed and that the man he accused, Kurogane Satoshi, was actually a wealthy noble with a reputation for working in the black market and drug rings. He is constantly well guarded, and it is safe to assume that he has a number of powerful shinobi working for him. That would make it B class."

Nervously, Sakura asked,"And what would make it potentially S-class?"

Tsunade leaned her head on her hands."There are rumors that the Akatsuki may be targeting Kurogane. He's well known for dirty deals and underhanded methods. It is possible that he attempted to weasel out of a deal pertaining to the Akatsuki. We are unsure; there is no solid evidence to support that idea. However, we also have reason to believe that there is more going on than the simple theft of a family heirloom since a man such as Kurogane would not bother with something yielding little more than sentimental value. Should you accept the mission you will be expected to leave in three days time accompanied by your father or another former ANBU member should they arrive from their current missions within that time."Tsunade looked at her, eyes revealing the need for her to say yes and yet the reluctance to have her go, and Sakura knew that the substantial funds offered for the mission were likely to cause. Her shishou knew the mission could potentially be dangerous, but with Konoha newly repaired from the damage Orochimaru had last wrought, Konoha needed all the funds it could get, and every mission probably be accepted.

"I'll do it,"Sakura replied to the unspoken question as her mind began planning a way to see how to turn this to her favor."I'll go on the mission and take my father with me."

"Then I shall inform Haruno Kenji. Sakura, as of today you are suspended from your duties at the hospital and put back on active duty. Go and prepare for your mission, it shall be high in reconnaissance and you are not to call attention to yourself in the chance that Akatsuki are present. Should the situation prove the worst, you are to abort the mission and return to Konoha immediately."

"Understood,"Sakura replied, eyes drinking in every detail of Tsuande's in the chance that that worst did come to pass, before taking the proffered scroll and vanishing in the scattering of flower petals.

Sakura's eyes glinted, hard and cold. One way or another she would be freed from her oto-san's treachery, and the vicious cycle die. Whether it took her life or his.


	3. The Calm

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

_**I noticed that while people seem to be reading the story they don't seem to be reviewing. Please do take a little time to review and rate! Opinions really help me grow as a writer.**_

_**I know this chapter is short. Sorry... I will be trying to update at least once a month from now on.**_

_**Oh, and I need some help with ideas for the mission Sakura is undertaking, what do you think you think she should do? How do you think she should come to find out about the stolen item? Ect... Suggestions are very much appreciated and more or less what you think or want to see. **_

_**Anyway once this mission phase gets completed, I can really get the ball rolling.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_**

A pale sun peeked along the horizon, painting the sky with the brilliance of its rise to conquer the dark blues of night. The air was quiet, still, something usually uncommon in Konoha, but it was to be expected. The civilans all lay peacefully sleeping in their beds along with the more wary shinobi currently not on missions, only those particularly ambitious with their training, like Lee, or preparing for a mission were about. The pink-haired kunoichi was in the latter of this group. The small sounds of shuffling filled the air of her room, noticable only to the keenest of ears. _Scrolls, check. Kunai_, she thought looking around,_check. Rations...check. Shuriken,_ she patted the pouch against her hip,_ check._ _Wakizashi_, she looked around the room, turning over her covers. _Now where is the Wakizashi? Oh yes! _She patted her back, feeling for the small sword. _There it is. _Giving a final tug to her gloves as she finished dressing Sakura sighed.

It wasn't that she didn't want to go to this mission-no, in fact the dark part of her that allowed her to be shinobi was quite expectant- it was just that she had a nigling feeling of regret. None of the higher ranked shinobi had arrived earlier so Haruno Kenji was going to be her partner and as much as she had wanted this a part of her dreaded the fact that depending on how things happened this might be the last of Konoha she would ever see. Green eyes stared out the window ruefully. She had spent as much time as she could with her friends during those three days, telling them honestly that she was worried about the mission without explaining why when they asked about her sudden desire for comaraderie. A small smile painted itself upon her pale face; it had been fun. If anything she had memories to last a lifetime.

Tearing her eyes away from the window she moved towards her dressing, scurrging through it until she found what she was looking for. It was a small bottle of ink with a set of finely made brushes with senbon needles hidden in the interior. _For Sai._The day before she had given Nartuo his gift, trusting his enthusiasm to block his perceptiveness because despite what everyone though Naruto _was_perceptive when he wanted to be. A very warm hug, a few kind words, and a months worth of Ramen paid at Ichiraku. She smiled, he had jumped her in his glee, proclaiming her the greatest friend ever before chomping away at his first bowl of ramen. Ino, she had to be more cautious of. After goading her into a store,(that was new for Sakura usually it was the other way around), Sakura had bought the blonde dress she had been ogling for months now, sighing over how expensive it was and how her pay-check wouldn't allow her squander it on a dress when she had her rent to pay among other things. Needless to say she was quite appreciative and like Naruto seemed overwhelmed with enthusiasm. Kakashi was the hardest to place-he was the most perceptive of the group- and so she decided to contact the pervy sannin and convince him to send the silver-haired jounin a signed copy of his next Icha Icha novel. Shaking her head, she cleared herself of those thoughts, noticing that her green eyes had misted lightly with the promise of tears. _Great Sakura, getting emotional._Wiping the unshed tears from her eyes, she cleared her expression, shouldered her pack more tightly, and leap out the window towards Sai's apartment.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

Standing over the window of one particularly paranoid ANBU, (probably because of his training in ROOT), Sakura contemplated giving him the gift. If she were to approach through the window, the nin would probably jolt away, and the door while much less of a trigger to shinobi senses, would be difficult to open without alerting the nin and would make the placing of the gift difficult. Then again she could always leave the package by the door. She shook her head. No, she was a shinobi damn it! If she couldn't sneak into Sai's room then she couldn't complete this mission. Resolute, she carefully slid down the wall and swung into the room to land on her feet soundlessly. She tensed, the figure on the bed shifting lightly, seeming on the verge of waking before relaxing into slumber. _So far so good._Creeping carefully along the wall, staying as far away from the nin as possible, she deftly placed the small package onto the table before darting soundlessly out of the room.

When Sakura finally reached the gates, her father was already waiting for her. In the pale gold light of the sun his dark hair gleamed with a reddish hue. He was smiling. That was not normal. Jade eyes narrowed, Sakura darted into position beside him. "Ohayo Sakura-chan", he greeted, his voice seemingly warm but his eyes belying his tone. Instead his dark green eyes, so simliar to her own stared at her with a malevolent gleam; a monster staring out of her father's face.

Tersely she greeted him back. "Ohayo Otosan." It seemed like her beloved father wasn't ever going to come back. Already his eyes had changed. Distantly she wondered if perhaps he had developed a personality disorder. It was possible the medic part of her remarked. Many shinobi developed psychological problems due to their line of work, it simply was that most of them were either excellent at hiding it, or did not suffer from much more than mild, controllable cases. Of course it could also be the fact that most died in duty if the case were otherwise, but she didn't really want to think on that too much.

"You are aware of the details of our mission?"he asked as though he did not know that she was specifically approached with this mission first.

"Hai,"she bit out, wanting to leave already but fearful of her otosan's reaction should she move before he did. She had learned that as docile as he might seem, he could still pack a powerful punch when aggrivated even by the smallest things.She shivered discreetly, her mind turning to memory. It had been around two months after her mother's death.

At the time she was still quite depressed and blaming herself vehemently for not being there, when he snapped. True he had been abusive before, beating her brutally with his firsts and tounge, his words venemous and meant to destroy, but it had always been when he was intoxicated, the smell of alcohol heavy on his breath. This time was different. Sakura had just finished making breakfast for the both of them, a simple traditonal meal of miso soup, rice, and fish, and was setting them on the table when he came in. Her father had alreadly seated himself and was beginning as she set down her own portion when suddenly he spit out the soup and flung the bowl off the table to shatter against the wall. "Onions!"he had barked, his calm demeanor shattering in the face of his anger like the bowl now lying in broken fragments on the floor. Just as suddenly he had materalized behind the still shocked kunoichi before grabbing her roughly by the neck. "Bitch," he snarled at her as she began to struggling, sucking away her chakra. "How many times have I told you I hate onion?" He squeezed her harder, fingers brusing the fragile skin of her neck and cutting off her air so that she struggled wildy against him, feeble fingers clawing into his hands, before he flung her to the floor.

"Good for nothing, useless bitch,"he cursed at her giving her a hard kick, his green eyes almost black in his fury as he towered over her choking figure."Your mother always knew what I liked. If it weren't for you,"he growled angrily as he kicked her roughly shoving her into the counters,"if it weren't for you she would be here. You killed Misaki! If you weren't such a selfish little bitch, she could have been saved! It's all your fault!" He grabbed her roughly, a crazed looking shinning in his eyes as Sakura cried.

"Onegai,"she coughed, voice weak from her bruised chest," Otosan yamete kudasai..." _Please stop,_ she thought, _I can't take it anymore._She was sobbing now, guilt, anger, and pain causing her emotions to well over. "Yamete..."she whispered.

"Urusai!"He roared slapping her hard across the face. He thrust her weakened body against the wall, his booted feet stepping into the forgotten remains of the miso soup. His fingers dug painfully into her shoulders. "I don't want to hear your voice! You can never take Misaki's place!" His grabbed her jaw, squeezing tightly as she opened her mouth to speak, and inwardly Sakura thanked whatever gods there were that he didn't have her freakish strength.

A kunai seemed to have appeared in his grip and he twirled it threatening before her started eyes. "Your name," he said suddenly," did you know she said your name before she died?" The cold metal traced a bloodly line across her cheek. "Your name,"He spit out,"completely forgetting about her husband standing by her side! What's so special about you bitch?!"He snarled angrily, thrusting the kunai into her side and causing her to cough up blood as she grunted weakly."Useless, good for nothing daughter," he continued, twisting the weapon into her, causing her to gasp and bite her tounge in order to keep silent. "You have to pay for your sins."

The kunochi shuddered in fear, limbs already feeling heavy from her depeleted chakra and wounds. Oh God, what was he going to do to her now? Staring into his venemous gaze she silently began praying for forgiveness for what she had done. _You killed your mother_, a voice taunted. _Bitch! Whore! Useless kunoichi! _It spit out, thundering with anger. _What greater sin could there be? You killed her and this is your hell._Closing her eyes, she tried not to scream as her torture began anew. This was hell, and the devil's name was Haruno Kenji.

"Sakura," a man's voice called,"Sakura!" Blinking, she tried to shake away the memories floating in her mind. Green eyes scanned her surroundings. She was still in Konoha, still standing at the gates. She looked in the direction of the voice and her eyes narrowed. Her father.

"Yes," she responded, biting back the coldness daring to seep into her voice. She would not be used again.

"Let's go." He responded eyeing her oddly before he took off in a sprint. Staring at his retreating figure, she snapped her jaw shut and sprinted off after him and into the green forestry of the land of fire.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

They had been traveling for four days now and they were rapidly approaching the thriving trade village in between the Land of Fire and the Land of Earth called Sendai. It was no-man's land. An area owing no allegiance to any of the great lands and containing no hidden village amongst it. Not that that meant there weren't any shinobi. There were; they simply were missing nin or otherwise employed, no place for Konoha shinboi. Thankfully they weren't going in as Konoha shinobi but rather as a father-daughter duo of poor merchants looking to set up shop.

Sakura with her uncommonly colored hair had to put up a skilled henge no jutsu to appear only a small dark-haired girl with brown eyes dressed in simple clothes. Her father, fortunately need only a small henge to change his features lighty and clothing and he was set. Lucky bastard. Needless to say they looked plain and upon entry to the bustling city, they weren't given a second glance.

First things first, they had to set up a story. Approaching a merchant attempting to sell an overpriced rug to a well-dressed woman, Kenji gave a soft cough only to be ignored. His eyes gleamed ferally for a moment before a kind, gullible expression settled across his features. "Excuse me,"he interrupted respectfully. The merchant gave him a reproving look as he gazed at his simple clothes and large parcel slung over his back.

"What is it?" he grunted taking the coins offered and smiling falsely at the woman, reassuring her she had made an excellent choice.

"Ano,"Sakura began, playing shy and unsure, a perfect way to get others to underestimate her. "We're looking to trade in this city and we were wondering..."She gazed up shyly as the merchant began evaluating her crudely, his dark eyes taking in her curved body.

"We were wondering who we could see to gain a licence to trade here,"her father interrupted, drawing the man's attention back to him.

The rather portly merchant rubbed his jaw with a large hand, the dark hair of a growing stubble rasping against his hand."There's a big dealer here,"he said thoughtfully, still gazing at Sakura while evaluating whether or not the duo was a threat to his business, deciding probably not he continued,"Kurogane Satoshi, he'd lend you a hand with business," he stopped for a dramatic pause as he rearranged his wares."for a price that is."

"Really?"Kenji drawled, allowing his voice to lit with hopeful notes."Where can I find him?"

Black eyes gazed back at him before he pointed."See that building up there with the banner hanging down?" Kenji nodded."Go there and tell the guys at the entryway your looking to do business with Kurogane, they should let you in."

"Arigato," they both chimed, and the merchant only waved them off, already turning to another possible customer, roaring out the prices of his wares and their wonderful qualities.

"Come Hana," Kenji ordered, using the name they had decided upon earlier.

"Hai Otosan,"she responded obediently, silently cursing herself for having to play little-miss-perfect for the bastard.

They moved quickly through the streets, people gazing at them for a moment before turning their attention elsewhere, disinterested. _Kurogane sure is flamboyant_, Sakura thought dryly as they walked towards the building proclaiming in loud colorful signs and bold kanji that pleasures could be found here. Still in character they walked through the door, Sakura's eyes already taking note of everything in the room just in case she might need the information later. There was one visible exit- the door they came through-two windows, a door near the far end of the room with stairs peeking from the darkness, and couches draped with silks and low tables meant for sitting and eating at leisure and various women serving the few men currently dining in the area. _An elegant brothel, _Sakura thought having no doubt in her mind that when night came and the doors closed that the establishment offered more than food and wine. Two menacing looking men stood near in the shadows, eyeing them warily as a woman came to greet them dressed in a lively red kimono half draping off her shoulders.

"Welcome!"She greeted, her voice a seductive purr targeted at Kenji still playing the role of Saito the poor merchant. "How may I help you today?"

"We would like to speak to Kurogane please,"he intonated cheerfully."It's about business." The woman's face fell visibly before she plastered a smile upon her heavily rouged face.

"One moment please," she replied before scurrying towards the men before bending down and whispering into their ears. They nodded curtly towards her and she scurried away as they stood, heading towards the two.

"You say you want to meet with Kurogane?" the taller of the two men with dark hair and dark brown eyes replied, his voice low and cavernous.

"Hai," Saito replied."I have a business matter to talk about with him." He smiled at them, playing the perfect fool.

The second guard looked towards Hana, eyeing her much like the merchant had."The boss only takes the best." He informed gruffly,"he might not take her. He likes his women exotic, they bring more business, but her face might get a few customers."

Sakura bit her cheek, suppressing the urge to beat the man. _I am not a whore_!

"He he,"Saito laughed awkwardly and gestured towards his pack,"she isn't the business I was talking about. I'm looking to set up trade."

The two guards looked at each other, communicating silently, before the shorter one gave a nod and left, his dark hair blending with the soft shadows of the room's interior. Hana shuffled on her feet, doing her best to appear shy, anxious, and embarrassed. Silently Sakura tried to remember everything Hinata would do in an effort to appear more genuine. Her father threw her a cautious look, eyes reverting back to Kenji's before they flickered back into the warm gaze of Saito. _Creepy_, she thought. She always knew her father was good at spy missions and disguises, but she never expected him to be that good. Even knowing him she wouldn't think he was the same person. Idly she wondered how long he had been deceiving her. Perhaps he was always the ruthless monster beneath it all and her mother was the only thing holding him back. The guard appeared a few moments later, whispering to the other one, before receiving another nod and turning to them.

"Kurogane has agreed to meet with you,"he replied coldly."If you would come this way." He gestured towards the stairs and began walking.

Hana eyed her surroundings as they descended up the dark steps towards the second floor. She had to say it was classier than below with a beautiful long hall littered with rooms. However they were bypassing all of them and heading towards a dark mahogany door at the end of the hall. The guard knocked softly.

"Come in," a muffled voice called, and the guard opened the door ushering them in.

The room was surprisingly sparse compared to the lower floor, with a large desk facing the door and a small sofa to the side. Potted plants were placed tastefully about the room and a few artifacts hung on a shelf behind him on display. Two more guards sat in chairs in the corners of the room, their sharp gazes and slight tensing marking them as shinobi. Damn.This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Ohayou Kurogane-san," Saito said pleasantly, voice holding notes of uncertainty, and Hana followed his lead, blushing as they bowed."My name is Saito and this is my daughter Hana."

Said man eyed them, evaluating them before he leaned back into his chair and gestured for them to sit by his desk. "I hear you want to talk business." He commented, his dark blue eyes staring out from beneath graying strains of hair.

"Hai Kurogane-san,"Saito replied."You see I'm a simple merchant, but I've heard so much of you and I was wondering if you would help me set up trade in this city."

"And why do you think I would be willing to help you?" Kurogane taunted lighting up a pipe and taking a puff. Saito fiddled with the ties of his pack, and Hana felt the two shinobi tense. The pack came undone in his lap exposing a number of scrolls and boxes.

"I have heard you have taken an interest in scrolls and weapons," Saito replied, and he noted how the man seemed to tense, eyes narrowing.

"Yes," he answered cautiously. "And?"

"And I have come into the possession of various weapons and scrolls while trading in my hometown. However,"he stopped and looked abashed,"few people buy weapons and scrolls in my village. You see we are a peaceful people and few shinobi pass by Kira. So I thought I might be able to work here for you?"

"I see," Kurogane murmured his eyes taking on a sheen of interest as he gazed upon the assortments of goods they had brought with them for this purpose. Of course the scrolls contained nothing but genin level jutsu and nonsense, but they were specially made to appear as though they held important techniques, and the weapons. Well, weapons of any type were usually appreciated by shinobi.

Saito continued. "I have already set up various trade agreements with a few wandering shinobi and some civilian shops that deal with weapons in my hometown they have agreed to trade so long as I give them a percentage of my dealings."

Kurogane's eyes bored into Saito's face, completely ignoring the girl beside him."Should I agree, I should also like a percentage. In fact,"he drawled, taking another puff of the pipe."I shall like fifty percent."

Saito looked shocked. "Demo... Kurogane-san fifty percent is too much!" Sakura gazed on in silent awe, her father was a perfect actor and looked positively exasperated in his white shirt.

"Fifty percent or nothing!"Kurogane demanded striking his hand down for emphasis."Who do you think you are dealing with. You should be glad I do not ask for seventy."

"Seventy,"Saito gaped, then nodded."Very well fifty percent it is."

"Good,"he responded."I expect you understand you will be working 'under the table' so to speak?" Saito nodded meekly. "Now, about your daughter."He started."Perhaps you are interested in offering her services as well? I will cut the percentage down to forty should I receive sixty percent of her wages." Hana looked down, blushing furiously, even as Sakura beneath her guise was fuming. Damn perverts!

"Ah,"Saito laughed weakly, even as the shinobi beneath was calculating."That was not my intention. Hana is my only daughter and she helps with my trade. Perhaps she might consider it later ne?"He responded awkwardly.

Her eyes darted to his and she blushed again in perfect Hinata imitation, fingers and all. "Eto...I don't know Otosan. I don't really want to."

Kurogane flicked his gaze away, suddenly disinterested. "Very well. I'll have your licence by tomorrow morning. Report here at 7 AM. You will begin immediately."

"Arigato, Kurogane-san," Saito responded gratefully as he rose and bowed, Hana following suit,"Hontoni arigato."

A flick of the hand waved them off, and they were soon being escorted out of the establishment. Still angry at how the proceedings went with her constantly being thought of as a whore, she bit her cheek and tried to remain in character. All in all everything went according to plan, and soon they would have a base of operations to spy. People always did gossip, and no one more than merchants and women. Now all they had to do was meet their contractor and work on part two of their plan.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_**Once again if you have any ideas/suggestions for the mission please do send them! I really can't think of much and I don't want it to be a bad chapter. And Review!**_


	4. Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kurogane, the contractor, Uedo, Yamada, Miyuki, ect... and Kechiro are mine though.**

_**Thank you my anonymous reviewer for the idea as well as my friend Kami-chan. I wouldn't be getting this chapter out without your suggestions!**_

_**Warning: While there isn't a lemon here, there are sexual references and mentions of prostitution and possibly a few limes.**_

**Chapter 4: Before the Storm**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A silver crescent moon hung regally in the dark night sky, all around its courtiers, the stars, shone brightly, paying homage to its beauty with their light. Beneath it, two figures darted through the darkness, shadowy blurrs zipping over the rooftops, the clamoring throng of people seeking revelry below them oblivious. Giving a great leap, the pair disappeared into the surrounding foliage, heading for a mansion a mile west.

Feet skimmed the surface of the tiled roof, moving soundlessly as they darted upwards. Glancing at each other, they each gave the other a nod before the pair flipped off the rooftop to land skillfully on the ground. Righting themselves, the taller of the two stepped forward, sliding open one of the shoji doors to reveal a lavishly decorated room in green and gold. Mentally preparing themselves, they stepped into the room. The shoji door sliding closed silently behind them.

"I have been expecting you," an androgynous voice called, its tone sickeningly sweet. "Come, take seat." Two pairs of green eyes searched the room, assessing whether or not it was safe before coming forward to kneel on the green silk cushions. A light went on behind a tall silk screen inlaid with gold designs, to reveal the silouhette of a seated person with long hair. "I must congratulate you on managing to get in here without any of the guards noticing. Konoha truly does breed excellent shinobi."

"Arigatou," the pair responded as though rehearsed, bowing. A moment passed, silence lying thick in the room, laden with the unspoken whispers of deadly secrets. Finally one of them stirred, breaking the silence.

"Would you care for something to eat? I could summon a servant up for you." They both shook their heads in the negative, and the figure sighed dramatically. "Very well."

"You are our contractor correct?" Kenji asked, his voice polite and inquiring as he stared at the screen, watching the figure seem to nod.

"Correct." Their contractor replied, voice hinting at amusement."I take it you already know of your task?"

"Mochiron," Kenji replied, his brown hair glinting with red in the lantern light.

"Excuse me,"Sakura interrupted after a moment, speaking up for the first time, and causing the figure to shift, silk whispering against itself with the movement.

"Yes?" The voice inquired, its tone sharing nothing, not even the gender of its owner as it intoned a response.

"Contractor-san,"Sakura began folding her hands respectfully in her lap, her instincts warning her that something was wrong with increased intensity the longer they remained, and yet she allowed nothing to show, remembering one of the most important shinobi rules. "May I ask, where shall we be staying? To stay in your presence would most assuredly alert our target to our task." Dark green eyes flashed angrily towards the pink-haired kunoichi for a moment, before fading away, instantly replaced by a calm, trustful look. Sakura supressed a shudder, she knew that look, as brief as it was, it promised retribution; for what, she didn't know.

"Hmm," the silhouette seemed to muse, it's voice overly sweet and yet filled with an underlying tone of danger. "You are correct, kunoichi. You cannot stay near me, but don't worry. I have just the place for you two. A convienient little apartment in the city. My servant will inform you to the exact location and give you the keys." As if on cue, the shoji door to Sakura's right slid open, revealing a tall man with a scarred face, his manner marking him distinctly as shinobi.

"You called danna-sama?" The large man asked, his voice like the rumbling of stones.

"Kechiro, give these two the keys to their apartment and direct them there once they leave."

"As you wish,"the dark-haired man replied with a bow, his dark eyes looking over the two shinobi, assessing them as surely as the two were him.

Their contractor seemed to wait until the man left the room before returning his attention to the two. "Do you have any more questions?" The figure asked from behind the screen. By the tone, it clearly wanted the negative.

Sakura opened her mouth, only to be glowered at by her father. Biting her cheek she closed it.

"Dame,"both Kenji and Sakura answered.

"Good, I greatly appreciate Konoha's help. You cannot possibly imagine how much the heirloom means to me. I would like to found as soon as possible."

"Understandable,"Kenji replied conversationally."Do not worry, we will get your heirloom."

"Thank you."The figure replied, shifting to reveal a slender hand as it pointed towards the door. "Kechiro is outside the door waiting for you."

"No need to thank us,"Kenji replied silkily, "we are only doing our job." Getting up the two left the room.

"Follow me," the bulky man replied, his light steps belying his weight. Sakura eyed the man warily, her instincts reminding her once again that something was wrong with this whole arrangement even as inner-Sakura nodded her head sagely. The corridors were fairly plane from what they saw, sparse except for beautifully decorated shoji doors lining each wall. Finally after much twisting and turning they found themselves facing a door featuring a beautiful peacock standing before a rising sun."Step in please,"the man bade, and tense, they both entered after him, Kenji first followed by Sakura.

Stepping past a beautiful antique vase, the man moved to a dark wooden desk and slid open the drawer to take out a small pair of keys and a map. Moving towards the Kenji he handed him the keys and the map before throwing a disrespectful look towards Sakura, as though seriously doubting her caliber as a ninja.

_Chauvinistic bastard,_inner-Sakura roared, her fists already up as she considered giving him a chakra enhanced punch to the face to show him just who was weak. The rational part of her mind, however, decided to consider this a plus. Being underestimated for her sex and her hair happened often, most people seemed to think pink-hair equalled a gentle countenance, but they would be wrong, and as degrading as it might be, it put her enemies at a serious disadvantage.

Nodding in thanks, Kenji took the proffered keys, and followed the nin as he lead them out to the balcony. Giving a final nod in acknowledgement, Sakura and Kenji disappeared into the night towards whatever hovel their contractor managed to get them in this two-faced town.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Their apartment was just as Sakura imagined: small and dirty with precious little space for her to hide. Then again as a Konoha team she wasn't expected to have to hide from their partner. Kami must really have a sick sense of humor at times. There was a single bathroom, adjacent to the kitchen,(which was only really a wall occupied by a small refrigerator, a stove, and a couple of pine cabinets with a two seater table sprawled in its center), it's interior composed only of dirty white tiled walls, a small white toilet wedged next to a shower stall, and a cracked white sink. Connected to the kitchen as well, were the bedrooms. One was obviously meant to be a master bedroom for it was larger than the other and held an actual bed and dressed while the other, directly next to it was little more than a closet with a rolled up futon and a space to hang some clothes.

Moving towards the small, closet sized room, she unrolled the futon there and carefully checked the door. The lock was feeble, but that wouldn't matter much, she would just have to put up a few unnoticeable wards up. Even so, she would sleep with one eye open. She could never know when her father would go berserk, and judging by the look he had given her, tonight he was fully intending to hurt her. Hopefully her choosing the smallest room would appease the his sadistic, shrivelled up heart enough that he might reconsider trying to tear down the wall to "show her her place" as he put it. _Evil, twisted bastard!_

As if hearing her thoughts, she heard a loud knock on her door. Sighing, she went to open it, knowing he would break it down if she didn't oblige. Opening it a crack she allowed one eye to peek out.

"Hai, oto-san?" She responded despondently, part of her cringing at the wild look in his green eyes while the other part raged demanding that she show him exactly what she was capable of.

Shoving the door roughly, Kenji was on her in a second, one of his hands grasping her throat tightly as she clawed at his arm, already drawing chakra into her hands before he grabbed them too, slowly draining away her energy. Immediately Sakura began piling away chakra, hiding it deep within her so that she would have enough to put up her wards and possibly heal any injuries she sustained.

"You bitch!"He snarled, his eyes burning with a cold fire as his face contorted grotesquely in his rage, and he squeezed harder, black eating away at her vision as she heart blood sing in her ears. "Do you know what you almost did?" His voice was dark and feral, promising pain. He shook her, his grip on her throat causing her to choke violently so that he let go, allowing her to take one shaking gasp of air before shoving her hard into the wall. "You almost ruined our chances!" At this Sakura was convinced he had gone insane, there wasn't a single thing she had done to jeopardize their mission and whatever chances he might have been talking about must have exist soley in his mind.

Coughing, she tried to drag air into her lungs, throat burning, and she knew in there was a bruise forming there. "Gomen oto-san,"she coughed.

"Sorry is not enough,"he whispered inches away from her as he grabbed her wrists tightly pulling her up forcefully. "You undermined my authority. Who told you you could talk to the contractor?! Eh??"He slapped her, the sound harsh to her ears as she felt her cheek swell. _The Godaime did you fucking bastard! _She spat out in her mind, inner-sakura already contemplating the most gruesome ways to kill him as that coldness began to fill her. Giving her a final kick, he left the room, seeming satisfied as he saw the vacant look in her eyes. "Maybe I should sign you up to be one of Kurogane's little whores. What do you think of that? Worthless..."He muttered, his voice fading as he moved further away.

Curled up, Sakura hugged her knees to her chest and listened, picking up the shuffling sounds of her father's movements as he readied himself for bed. Still knowing it was unsafe she began to contemplate the mission in order to draw her mind away from her pain. Their contractor seemed extremely suspicious, not stating their name, hiding their appearance, and having servants that were all shinobi. It all made Sakura highly doubt that he or she was truly just looking for a family heirloom, especially being that Kurogane was the one keeping it. The knife either was simply a disguise for something more sinister, or there was a lot more to the item than appeared. Jade eyes narrowing she began to think of reasons why a knife might be important to man who controlled a good chunk of the black market. None of them seemed good. But regardless of what the circumstances, Sakura was now almost certain of one thing: if Kurogane really had the knife there was no way he was trading it through normal means. No, if the man meant to sell it at all, (again Sakura doubted that, Kurogane looked like a man who kept powerful toys for himself), it was probably going to be done in person straight from whatever vaults or storage Kurogane had and into the buyer's hands. Their working as merchants probably wouldn't do anything. Maybe she would consider prostitution, even if the prospect made her sick to her stomach. Besides, no one said _she_ had to sleep with her customers, they just had to _think _she did.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The morning was not kind to Sakura, the moment the sun began to rise, Sakura was awoken by the thin light seeping in through the curtains. Pity she hadn't managed to get to sleep as properly. As soon as she felt her darling oto-san, she scoffed mentally at that, fall asleep, she had gone to the use the facilities to begin the process of healing her injuries. Then, as if not being drained enough as it was, she had to use what chakra she had left to put up the jutsu necessary for her wards before collapsing onto her lumpy futon. To make matter's worse, true to herself, she had allowed herself only to sleep lightly so that the slightest sound caused her to awaken. Unfortunately in this town it seemed the night was filled with sounds as the underground awoke to do business under the dark cloak of night.

Grumbling to herself, she combed her fingers through her pink hair before turning her attention to the pack she brought with her. Hastily changing out of her pajamas, which consisted of a pair of black shorts and an over-sized t-shirt, she put on her shinobi gear, settling the small sword at the base of her spine before weaving an intricate genjutsu over herself so that anyone who looked or touched her wouldn't notice her weapons or her true appearance as her pink locks turned to a mosey brown and her brilliant green eyes dulled to a flat brown. Through the thin wall, Sakura could hear her partner doing much the same, and she steeled herself mentally for their day, and most importantly for her father.

Heading out of the room, she examined the refrigerator, noticing that despite the terrible appearance of their appartment it was neatly stocked. Taking a small bowl, she filled it with water before making a few hand-signs, and grabbed some of the food before setting it into the water, noticing that it didn't change to any particular color, she was satisfied it wasn't poisoned. Sighing to herself, she pulled out a few more ingredients and began to cook, knowing that if breakfast wasn't prepared to his exact specifications there would be hell to pay later.

Breakfast was a silent affair. Kenji had finally finished up his own preparations and stepped into the room with a scowl. Hastily he had sit down at the head of the table and eaten without a complaint. There were small mercies, Sakura thought as she finished her meal, her eyes avoiding those of her chichue the entire time.

"Oto-san,"she started, fighting to keep her tone polite and humble."I have considered Kurogane's offer. I think it might be beneficial to use if I were to pose as one of his female entertainers for a while so that I could keep watch over him."

Dark green eyes flashed dangerously. "I agree,"he stated, his tone cold and even. "I will inform him of my decision when we meet him today. You will play the part perfectly,"he commanded, as though he had truly considered the whole arrangement and was making sure she was following his plan. Sakura bit the inside of her cheek, reminding herself of her plan, before trying to get into the role of Hana, and bowing her head.

"Hai oto-san."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sakura and Kenji, or in better words _Hana and Saito_, arrived at Kurogane's establishment exactly at 7 A.M and soon were being escorted up the stairs to meet with the boss himself. After getting the license, Saito sheepishly_,_informed Kurogane that yes his daughter Hana was willing to become one of his female entertainers if he got to keep forty percent. The enthused middle-aged man had then clapped his hands and smiled wickedly, before arranging for one of his men to escort the flower to Miyuki-san,(the head "entertainer"), and another to escort Saito to their trading area.

The day itself seemed fruitful enough. Sakura, while trying to learn to properly entertain men both in the morning and at night from the beautiful Miyuki-san, managed to create a vivid mental map of all entrances, exits, and rooms. Already she had learned that there were over thirty women working for Kurogane and therefore a number of hidden rooms for _private entertainment_, situated on the third floor and accessible through the room on the furthest end of the hall. Some of the other rooms, she learned, were for special guests to use. That, Sakura surmised, meant that various rooms leading to Kurogane's office must be used for something else and she was quite keen on learning what.

Finally, after being given the general tour and being deemed satisfactory by the elegant woman although a bit shy,(the fact that she was a virgin quickly sent the red eyed woman scurrying back to Kurogane for a moment before returning with an almost sad look in her eyes), she was made to dress in a kimono and learn to properly serve guests by working with one of the more experienced women to entertain their customers. Truthfully, the job so wasn't so bad. Her first day was more about training and learning her way around the place,(a perfect opportunity for her), rather than any other duties and therefore at the establishment's formal closing time, she was told she could leave. Tomorrow however, would be the real test, and if she managed to get enough customers on her own during the day hours, Miyuki-san would begin the task of preparing her for less innocent forms of entertainment.

Quite pleased at herself, for successfully convincing everyone she was a simple, shy, daughter of a poor merchant, she arrived at the apartment and was even happier to find that her father had not yet returned. Taking advantage of her free time, Sakura allowed herself to take a nice shower and catch up some sleep. Kami-knew what sort of mood her father would be in when he returned. Hopefully, his lack of her presence combined with his mission would be enough to keep him from turning violent. A girl could hope couldn't she?

It seemed there really was a kami out there who pitied her, and when her father returned, he didn't so much as utter her name before hiding himself away in his room to plan. Sakura smiled wryly to herself, thinking how if it were team seven or even another shinobi, they would be planning together, comparing notes, and deciding actions, but no, she knew her father wouldn't tell her anything unless he deemed it important. He couldn't be trusted with completing the mission, not fully. No doubt he would be doing an excellent job at playing merchant, but his lack of communication with her would really damage the whole thing. No she would take responsibility. It was a good thing then, that she had Naruto teach her how to make Kage Bushin.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next morning, was much like the prior one and soon both Sakura and Kenji were going their separate ways again. It seemed in almost no time, Sakura was being told to dress in another kimono and made to hurry down the stairs to serve their guests. Really, it was quite easy save for the fact that she had to purposely act like a novice attempting to do her best. That was quite a killer. Sakura never was truly the type to blush meekly and faint at the slightest things like Hinata, but for the sake of the mission she tried. So far it seemed to be working. Using all the tricks Miyuki had told her were effective while drawing up some of her training in seduction, soon innocent little Hana found herself with a number of perverted men throwing the plain beauty compliments and giving her tips. It seemed there was nothing hentai liked better than the idea of a sweet, innocent girl trying willing to do the naughtiest things.

Unforunately all good things must come with a price, and Hana's price at the moment, was quite literal. The formal hours had just ended and now the remaining customer's were all looking forward to the establishments _other services_. Currently, there five of the men she had served today, and a few that she hadn't were all offering prices for her virginity while one of the guards was informing then that Hana would not be available for the night but could be bartered for tomorrow. Making herself blush furiously, she was rushed up the stairs to put on something more appropriate, namely a shorter kimono that allowed for a good view of her cleavage if she moved in just the right way, and to be taught just what were the proper methods of seduction. It was all in all a very _interesting _lesson involving, Hana's secretly watching one of the other girls service a customer only to then be ushered away by another one of the girls to learn of the wonder's of oral sex while making herself appear ready to faint from embarrassment.

When Sakura finally arrived at the apartment that night, her thoughts were dancing with possible actions to take. She had learned quite a bit about the layout of the building so far,(such as the fact that there were small rooms that allowed one to peek into all of the private rooms save a few on the second floor), as well as the schedules of the guards, women, and to some degree even Kurogane, and had noticed during the day, that a number of men would come in not to be served but to speak to Kurogane, another very suspicious fact. All of her knowledge was perfect, for her to finally allow some Kage Bushin to spy for her. All she needed to do was allow the Bushin to take form of a mouse and scurry through the building. It was a solid plan.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

This morning, it seemed a change of plan was in order. Kenji was now too preoccupied with his own reconnaissence work to truly pay much attention to Sakura at all, but had finally decided that sharing might be useful. Almost causing Sakura to choke on her rice in surprise, the auburn haired man had begun telling her of his current findings. So far there seemed to be a rumor going around Kurogane was dealing with rare and dangerous weapons which were important parts in using certain forbidden jutsu and was planning on selling them secretly to a group of powerful shinobi. The merchants of the black market, had then also mentioned that they had not sold or come into possession of any knives during the past month. With this in mind, Kenji then voiced his suspicions that the knife they were sent to retrieve must be one of those dangerous weapons and that the shinobi group was most likely the Akatsuki, further complicating their situation. The knife, therefore, was probably kept in Kurogane's inner sanctum and under constant surveillance. Gaining her courage, Sakura had then also shared some of her findings, allowing her father to mull them over, before he left abruptly without saying a word. Thus their day began.

Slender hands blurred as they created signs. "Kage Bushin no justu!" She said softly but powerfully as three other Sakura's materialized into existence. Nodding to each other them she began to talk. "Ok, you're going to change into mice and carry you in my pocket and when I get dressed you'll escape into the walls. I want you each to suppress as much of your chakra as you can and search the area as thoroughly as possible. If you think you might be caught dispel the jutsu, and if you can follow Kurogane. Got it?"

All three nodded their heads then began making hand-signs so that soon they were in the forms of three small mice. One by one they hopped into the pink-haired kunoichi's pocket, and Sakura began making signs of her own, so that soon she stood again as Hana, dressed in nothing more than a simple yukata. "Alright!"she said to herself,"here we go!"

Playing the nervous innocent Hana today was proving not to be much of a problem. The entire time she was smiling sweetly at her customer's and teasing them with a glimpse of a shoulder or leg as she served them, she couldn't help but worry about her Kage Bushin being found. True if they were in danger they could pop out of existence, but if that happened she would have to form a riskier plan than before, and frankly, that option was incredibly unappealing.

"Ah, Hana-chan," the dark-haired man she was serving commented as he ran his fingers through her hair,"if only your looks weren't so plain you would be goddess."

"Arigato, Shigure-san,"Hana replied meekly, a faint blush caressing her pale features. "Would you like more to drink?"She inquired, lifting the warmed bottle of sake.

The man smiled lazily, obviously feeling the effects of the drink, and his amethyst eyes looked at her hungrily, "If it's from you Hana-chan,"he said tipsily,"of course."

Smiling at him warmly, she blushed again and carefully tipped the contents of the bottle into a cup, exposing the smooth line of her shoulder to his gaze before righting herself as she picked up the cup and brought it to his lips. Allowing herself to lean more fully against the man, she sighed inwardly. This was going to be a long day. She only hoped her copies knew what they were doing.

Agonizingly slow, the day waned away until finally it was the end of formal hours. With all her socializing Sakura had learned precious little, other than Kurogane was definitely selling things privately to some very powerful shinobi, and that rumor had it they came by on the twenty-eighth of every month. True it could be nothing more than rumor, but the man Kaori had been seducing at the time looked as though he was quite important, and upon a few carefully placed inquiries toward Kaori, Sakura soon learned that he was in charge of the town's police force and therefore one of Kurogane's special customers. Too bad for Kurogane he couldn't hold his liquor quite so well when in the company of beautiful women. He reminded her of Jiraiya in that case. How such a perverted old man could be one of the legendary sannin never failed to amaze the kunoichi. Then again, her shishou had a habit of drinking and a bad gambling problem, and the third part of the trio had been an insane genius who liked preforming human experiments... Never mind, she took that back. Jiraiya fit in the title of sannin perfectly. It was the snake that took bad habits to the limit. How did Tsunade manage to fall in love with that freak anyway? Just thinking about him gave her the chills.

Heading up towards the dressing rooms, Sakura allowed one of Miyuki-san to help her dress in one of the shorter kimono's and style her hair before being ushered out towards one of the private rooms. Before the doors, Miyuki handed her a vial. Sakura gazed at it, popping the cap and giving it sniff. _Birth control. _It seemed there had been a winner the night before and he was someone favored by the boss.  
"Drink this,"she commanded softly, her crimson gaze on the shaking girl as she downed the contents of the vial.

"Ano..."she started, twirling her fingers in a Hinata-like movement. "Miyuki-san?"

"Hai Hana?" the dark-haired woman asked, concern filling her voice as she eyed Sakura with pity.

"Who..."she started, stuttering,"um.. who am I... am I going to..um..."she flushed a bright red."service?"

Smiling at her sadly, the older woman drew her towards her, caressing her back in a soothing motion. "He's one of Kurogane's associates. I think he works with acquiring rare items or some such. Don't worry honey,"she soothed,"he's not a bad man. His needs are simple and he should be done with you quickly. He won't hurt you like some of our customers."

Hana swallowed and nodded, her hands shaking slightly. "Hai Miyuki-san."

Giving the girl a comforting embrace, Miyuki pulled away and directed Hana towards the door. "I'm sorry that you have to go through this. Such an innocent girl like you deserves better." Smiling sadly, Hana nodded before disappearing into the room to await her first real customer.

Inwardly, Sakura felt her heart twist, it hurt her to think of how she deceived such a kind woman, but she was a shinobi, and this was part of her job. Vaguely, Sakura wondered how she had managed to become a prostitue, before letting the thought fall away. She really didn't want to know. The story was probably terribly sad. Deciding it was best to do her work, Sakura allowed her hands to hide beneath the long sleeves of her kimono and began making hand signs, careful to keep her chakra level near non-existent as she created the proper genjutsu.

Suddenly the door opened, and Sakura allowed herself to jump. Her heart truly racing as she thought she had been caught, but it was only her customer. Bowing, she allowed herself to fall back into character.

"Welcome, Tatsuha-san,"she intoned meekly. Her cheeks flushed a brilliant pink and she shook lightly as though afraid.

"Hana,"the red-haired man said huskily, as he walked over to her, lowering himself so that he caught one of her cheeks in his hand, earning a startle gasp from the supposedly shy girl.

"Ttt-tatsuha-san,"she stammered, brown eyes gazing upon his nervously. Gently he caressed her cheek, his other hand moving to gather itself in her hair, as his complimentary robe gaped slightly to reveal his smooth chest.

"Shh..."he replied softly,"don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I'll be gentle." His dark eyes gazed at her as though he were a wolf and she his prey and she shivered. Using the hand on her cheek, he tipped her head back and kissed her, his lips devouring her, and Sakura fought the urge to strike him. She was supposed to be a meek, gentle woman, as much as it disgusted her that this middle-aged bastard was kissing her, she had to hold out until the perfect moment.

His tongue lapped at the crease of her lips and hesitantly she opened them, allowing him to deepen the kiss as one of his hands trailed down to move between the folds of her kimono and caress one of her breasts. Knowing the reaction she should have, Sakura allowed herself to moan, a soft, timid sound, as she silently fought to endure. Damn it! Why did she have to stay a virgin? Couldn't she have gotten herself a nice boyfriend? No... she was waiting for Sasuke, and after him everyone else she was interested in was taken, not that between her time at the hospital and missions she had much free time anyway. _Baka, _she cursed at herself. If she weren't so stubborn the first time a man was doing something like fondling her wouldn't be because of a damn mission!

Steeling her resolve, Sakura allowed herself to respond with shy, tentative moments. Acting like the perfect, innocent virgin as she allowed a man she didn't even know kiss her chest and caress her until she sensed that he wasn't going to wait any longer. Reaching upwards she pulled towards her, moving as though she was going to undress him when she made the final sign of the justu she had begun against his skin, allowing the illusion to fall into place so that he, and whatever voyeurs they might be entertaining, (she didn't think there were any with the private rooms, it would be an insult to the special customer, but better safe than sorry),would see the two of them having sex. On cue, Sakura began moaning and whimpering, making all the sounds she knew most women made during the act while she used a few medical techniques to send a flood of pheromones through Tatsuha's body, allowing him to feel as though he truly was having sex as his mind worked with the sensory manipulation.'Tatsuha,"she whispered in his ear manipulating him."Have you heard anything about a ceremonial knife with red stones in it's hilt?"

Panting, incoherent, the man attempted to answer."Umm,"he moaned in way of response and Sakura took that as a yes as she allowed him to be brought to greater heights.

"Tell me,"she whispered inserting moans between her words,"where is it?"

He twisted in pleasure, moving against nothing, mindless, and Sakura was sure he wouldn't remember any of this later. "Kurogane,"he panted voice coming harsh,"safe somewhere." Satisfied he didn't really know, Sakura stopped torturing him. Soon he was thrashing as though in orgasm while the real Sakura sat a by his side, making her kimono gape and pressing just the right areas to make it appear as though she too had been engaged in intercourse, before allowing a loud moan to fall from her lips. Careful to keep to realism. Sakura nicked herself, allow a few drops of blood to fall onto the futon as she placed herself as though beneath him.

"You were wonderful, Hana-chan,"the man breathed before heading towards the small bathroom to clean himself, fully convinced that he had just taken a woman's virginity. Taking the sheets away, as Miyuki had informed, Sakura carefully smeared a few natural emulsions onto the material to keep away suspicious and folded them, assured the genjutsu was still in place. Already weariness was marking filling her, keeping three clones active on top of her own various genjutsu really caused a drain on her chakra. It was a good thing, her weariness would be put aside as nothing more than the result of sex. As soon as she got a shower herself, she was heading home. She wanted to wash away his touches from her body. Even if she hadn't had sex, she still felt dirty. Again she reminded herself. _All for the mission._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When Sakura finally made it to the apartment, she was quite tired and it was pushing the one in the morning. All the same, she made herself a protein filled meal and ate before dispelling the bushin no jutsu and her own genjutsu. Immediately she was assaulted by both her clone's exhaustion and their knowledge. It seems three little mice could over hear quite a few things when scampering about, and the nin were none the wiser. Pushing away her plate, she made a feeble attempt at washing it before, heading straight towards her room, setting up a weak ward, and falling into the first deep sleep she had had since the mission began.

Quite pleased with the success of her bushin, Sakura continued her plan for the next few days, gaining more and more interesting information that could prove crucial and sharing them little by little with her reluctant partner. Thankfully, since that first night, her father had yet to harm her again; however Sakura wasn't sure if it was good will staying his hand or rather his own exhaustion and common sense telling him it would be better not to stir up unnecessary trouble. At Kurogane's establishment, Sakura found herself having to night after night put up a similar charade as the one she had for Tatsuha before leaving. It seemed for a plain young woman, she was quite popular, even after her "virginity" was taken.

Her clones had gotten hold of some very interesting pieces of information during the past few days. For one, the rumor, which she had heard of the shinobi coming by every month to trade, seemed to be quite true. One of her bushin had overheard Kurogane himself complaining to one of his subordinates that they had to prepare everything for their coming special guests. Granted that guests could have referred to anyone but the fearful tone in Kurogane's voice combined with his explosive outburst, confirmed that whoever these "guests" were, they are not the type of people to be trifled with, not even if you're Kurogane himself. Secondly one of her bushin had noticed that every afternoon Kurogane would disappear from his office to head for one of the rooms down the hall, only, instead of being in the room when her clone checked, he was miraculously missing; this lead Sakura to believe that a secret entrance must be accessible via the room.

Luck also seemed to be on her otou-san's side as he shared with her earlier the events of the past day. The day had begun as usual with the same type of people coming to buy wares and merchants trading both near and far, most of their innocent possessions, hiding the fact that they also sold some terribly illegal and dangerous items; however something odd happened. One of the merchants,(he went by the name of Ren), had suddenly been approached by one of Kurogane's men personally. Usually, Kurogane's goons would simply watch from the shadows and make sure everything was running smoothly, so for one of them to approach definately marked that something nerfarious must be happening. To Kenji's surprise though, the man had simply seemed interested in buying an intricate fan from Ren and paid the merchant handsomely for the purchase. Curious, Kenji had posed a few questions to the merchant. Ren, quite oblivious to the true nature of his questioning, had told Saito not to worry for only weeks before Kurogane had purchased a rather ornate knife with similar markings, (it just so happened that months before he had purchased a mirror with the same designs and personally Ren thought Kurogane might be a collector), and that a rather rich shinobi had come about looking for the same knife only to be informed that it had already been purchased, so perhaps the shinobi would return and buy some of Saito's own wares the next time he came. All in all this posed a conundrum for the two shinobi. It was obvious then, to them both, that the knife was probably never in the possession of their contractor, (whom Kenji had also learned from a bit of gossip was supposedly a relative of a wealthy noble whom had gone to tour the countryside and was left with the estate), and that something far bigger was revolving around the very item they were supposed to retrieve.

Equipped with this new arsenal of knowledge, it was decided that they would have to make a move soon. If rumors were to be believed, Akatsuki would be arriving in only a few days to trade with Kurogane. They had to make their move before then. If the knife was the Akatsuki's goal, then two elite shinobi, even ANBU level, would probably be no match for the pair and the mission would have to be aborted. If the opposite were true though, and the knife was not the item Kurogane was planning to trade, they would still best be out of the town before the S-class nin's came by for while Kurogane's nins might not be able to see through their jutsu or sense their chakra, Akatsuki were a whole different matter.

Gathering her courage, the rose-haired kunoichi broke out of her reverie and stepped towards her father's door before knocking softly. They had to act and they had to act now.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was going surprisingly slow for Sakura, but she supposed that was a good thing. After much debate and planning between her and her father, it had been decided that Kenji, (being unfamiliar with the layout of the area), would keep an eye on Kurogane while Sakura searched the area for the ceremonial knife. That fact made her smile lightly. She finally got to get her otou-san to do something he didn't desire to. Therefore, it was no surprise that the kunoichi was currently crawling stealthily to the vents with only a low level henge about her and greatly suppressed chakra. Though she had accessed that the nin Kurogane had hired were no where as skilled as she was, by Konoha standards they were at the very least B rank, and most probably A rank. This was going to be a tricky business. It was a good thing she was a medic or she wouldn't have been able to conjure herself a fever upon arriving, and thus earning Hana a day off from work.

Snaping out of her thoughts for a while she continued moving through the vents, the cold, dusty metal sliding against her skin as she moved as silent as the mouse she dared portray. _Two meters left_. She was above Chitose's room now. Biting the inside of her cheek, the pink-haired medic tried to ignore the sounds of moaning and slapping skin as she scuttled by, sweat dotting lazily along the skin of her neck from the heat of her enclosed quarters. Only a few more meters and she would be out of the private entertainment section. _Megumi's room, Aya, Tenshi's, Sunako's. _If she recalled correctly there was a right turn right about now that would take her towards some of those unknown rooms on the second floor. _Would there be a vent leading into the hidden room Kurogane used? _Somehow she didn't think there would. Vents were notorious for being used in espionage and it would be likely a separate system was used in that particular area.

Darkness beckoned to her as she continued on, her body protesting to her odd position as she knelt over the vent of one room. The light was sharp, glaring harshly in her green eyes so accustomed to the dim interior. This wasn't it. Taking on a series of odd turns, she noticed the interior becoming smaller. She would be forced to vacate if she intended on continuing her search. Resigned she crept towards one of the last large vents she had seen and hovered over the room. Closing her eyes she concentrated her senses, reaching out to feel that there was indeed no one in this room. Sakura sighed inwardly. From here on she wasn't sure which of the rooms would prove a trigger. Though her bushin had seen Kurogane into one of the rooms three doors left of this one. Concentrating she allowed her bushin to fall away, being instantly replaced with an invisibility jutsu- well as close to an invisibility jutsu one could get. The combination of genjutsu with ninjutsu did make it appear as though she wasn't present, but if anyone were to pay enough attention to the area or become aware of the genjutsu she would seem a discolored blur if she moved. Cautious as ever, Sakura grabbed channeled a faint bit of chakra to her fingers and began unscrewing the lid to the vent before carefully moving it aside to drop into the room and replacing the vent in a fluid series of movements.

Green eyes turned a dark gray in the darkened interior of the room, her keen eyes soaking up the details of the room. It appeared to be a storage room. Large boxes clung to the walls while a fainting couch and loveseat were wedged between the boxes, covered lightly with a sheet, and an antique lap leaned haphazardly against a crate. Scanning the room, Sakura sought out any form of abnormality-anything to signal a jutsu used or a hidden passage, but found nothing. It seemed this room truly was for storage. _Could the knife be here?_It was a possibility, but if the item was as important as she thought it would be rather foolish to leave it in such an unprotected area. Unless of course they were using reverse psychology? Then Kurogane would indeed leave the item here among the storage to purposely cause enemies to believe it wasn't in the room. Sakura was feeling dizzy all of a sudden. There were too many possibilities. Deciding to trust in her own gut feeling, she created a single bushin, allowing it to remain in the room in the guise of a mouse to search in the case reverse psychology were true while she headed for the other room.

Approaching the door Sakura stopped, scanning a hand over it. Nothing. Good. Taking hold of the knob in her strong, slender digits, she allowed her other hand to move, manipulating chakra so that the mechanisms holding the lock closed shifted for a moment, allowing her to tentatively crack the door open just enough that it wouldn't re-lock itself. Remembering the small camera's in the hall, the kunoichi allowed a thin strand of her energy to move, focusing on the camera with her own unused kekkei genkai. Just a slight slip and there! She had three seconds before the camera's stopped playing a loop. Moving with honed reflexes Sakura raced through the hall and towards the door she was sure held something suspicious. It was high time she found out just what that suspicious thing was.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Haurno Kenji was furious. His little bitch of a daughter had completely usurped his authority in order to demand that he watch Kurogane. Granted he did understand the logic behind her words but her manner of communicating those words was down-right offensive. Olive eyes narrowed as he sneered inwardly, his senses still honed on the pompous idiot he was stalking. As soon as they were done he would make his Sakura understand who it was who held the power in his family. He was head of the Haruno clan and no one had any authority over him save for the Hokage, and even then, that power was not complete. Had the Haruno clan not have died out almost completely, that power would have been tenative at best.

His features set in a stony mask as he continued to think, his every sense trained on the black and gray-haired business man currently signing papers in his room. It would be best to think of disciplining his little black sheep later. Turning his gaze towards two shinobi sitting by the doors guarding Kurogane he smirked. The little fools didn't even realize he was already inside the room, or rather above it. His form safely hidden in the ceiling. He scoffed at the idiocy of the man. These new industiral ceilings always left ample space for friend or foe to slink by. If Kurogane had half a brain, surely he would have hidden some shinobi up in the area or at least placed a warning system about. His eyes flashed darkly. Not that any warning system would stop him. Only an hour he had been here and he had already dismantled the alarm systems around the room as well as the coil of jutsu's made to keep others from overhearing what was said-the last was more troublesome than he thought, but only a few tweaks and it was rendered useless. Perhaps Kurogane did have half a brain, it simply didn't seem to be the most intelligent half.

The sound of papers shuffling brought him back to the matter at hand. The tall middle-aged man had just finished the last of his papers and was putting them away. His eyes were trained on the black-suited man as he pushed a button on his desk before lounging in his chair. A few moments later Kenji heard the heavy steps of two of Kurogane's goons approach the room. A subdued knock sounded against the door.

"Kurogane-sama?" A deep, masculine voice called.

"Let them in,"Kurogane replied to the nin closest to the door.

The dark eyed shinobi nodded, his red hair bobbing with the movement, before opening the door to reveal the robust forms of the men.

"You called for us Kurogane-sama?" One of the men asked, bowing.

Kenji watched as older man's lips creased into a displeased frown, and he stalked closer, trying his best to see more through the small holes he had made into the ceiling. "Our guests have decided to come a day early and shall be joining us tomorrow." He growled. All four men tensed at this, and Kenji leaned in further, trying to make sense of what was happening. "Uedo," the taller of the two stood up straighter mutter a "hai Kurogane-sama","I would like you to be in charge of further preparing the place for our guests." Kurogane's voice grew strained as he said guests,"Make sure everything is set for their arrival, make sure all the best girls are available, inform all the staff that they are to be treated like royalty. I want them _very_ well entertained. If they don't like women, offer them one of the servant boys, but no matter what keep them occupied. Drinks will be on the house. If so much as a complaint comes,"dark eyes glinted dangerously,"it will be your head. Oh, and send an alert to all the mercenaries to be prepared for the red. They will understand."

"H-hai," the one called Uedo replied shakily, swallowing hard as he bowed and was dismissed.

"Yamada," said man jumped, obviously shaken by the news._ Curious_, Kenji thought as he stored away the knowledge of their actions. It was obvious that whomever was coming was important and that Kurogane had something up his sleeve. _Fool_, he thought, _if it is Akatsuki he's dealing with he has just signed his own death warrant._"Your job is of the utmost importance," Kurogane's voice dipped dangerously,"do not fail me, the consequences will be worse than just death." Yamada nodded rapidly, quite disturbed already. "I want you to retrieve to send message to Tatsuha that it is the time for our gifts to be exchanged and to arrange proper transport to his home. He will understand what you mean. You will return to me then and prepare to deal with our guests in my place.You are not to breathe a word of this to anyone, understand?" Kurogane growled."Should I find out you betrayed me you will learn there is a hell on earth."

"Y-yyess Kurrogane-samma," the man stuttered as he was dismissed, hastily bowing and leaving the room in a rush.

"You two,"he intoned,turning to the shinobi now standing warily. "You will accompany me. Do not forget your mission. I'm not paying you to idle and should you fail you will not see the other part of you payment."

The two nodded, and Kurogane closed his eyes for a moment, seeming weary, before he left his desk and headed towards the door.

Kenji tensed, his muscles bunching in anticipation as he stalked through the ceiling in an attempt to keep up with Kurogane. Things were about to get interesting.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

She knew mission was flowing along too easily. After her mad-dash through the halls, the pink-haired kunoichi had found herself before the door of the mystery room as she had dubbed it. As though confirming her suspicious, upon coming within an inch of the door knob, Sakura had felt the tell-tale tingle of chakra. It took a few minutes of juggling between keeping the camera's looping and undoing the protective seals on the door, but she managed and soon she was crouched in the center of the room, her senses on maximum alert as she felt her way through a sea of protective seals and jutsu. Just as she thought the room was hiding something and it seemed keyed to shinobi. Thankfully her perfect chakra manipulation skills made it significantly easy for her to dispel the jutsu, around the otherwise plain sitting room. Really if not for all the jutsu, one would think the place made for simply lounging about and watching television or entertaining guests like some of the other rooms on this floor.

Booted foot moved soundlessly against the carpet as Sakura began the tedious work of searching the walls, furniture, ceiling, anything really, to find some form of hidden passage. Her fingers seemed scampered across surfaces, barely touching the cream-colored walls as she let small pulses of chakra escape, testing the area for any form of abnormality. Finally after having examined every piece of black leather upholstery and every wall, she found it. There in between a large potted plant and the wall was a single, hint of foreign chakra signalling a genjutsu meant simply to make one not notice the area. _Smart_, she commented to herself, before reaching to dispel the jutsu. Silently she prayed that dispelling that jutsu wouldn't cause some sort of alarm to go off; knowing her luck it would. Just as she was about to begin the process, the sound of footsteps alerted her to another's presence. Immediately she flattened herself against the wall nearest the television and the counter it sat atop as she hoped that whoever it was outside would bypass the room. To her misfortune they didn't. Then again she should never have thought otherwise. Ever since her genin days the simplest missions often went drastically wrong, she could still remember that C,( or was it D?), ranked mission that they had gone on to the village of the mist only to find out that they really were on an A or B level mission dealing with dangerous enemy nin and one all powerful drug-lord, (kind of like Kurogane if she thought about it), that almost killed them. Oh, and she couldn't possibly forget to mention their chuunin exams that went from being a supposed rite of passage to a journey that would damn the members of team seven as Sasuke was cursed by Orochimaru and several nin killed, and of course there was that mission they had to meet with Sasori's spy which just happened to be Kabuto and which ended up becoming a series of long battles between the Kyuubi and Orochimaru with the mission ending only when Sasuke almost killed them. Damn, the Kami's really must have cursed their team. It seemed whoever studied under the three sannin was meant to suffer from extreme trials. Dismissing her thoughts, Sakura turned back to the matter at hand, a kunai clenched in her hands as she tried to remain as motionless as possible.

The door slid open silently, the sudden intrusion of light blinding her for a second before her green eyes caught sight of none other than Kurogane standing in the door frame. She swallowed, trying to gain control of her emotions as she allowed herself to slip into that cold, impassive mind set.

"Stay here,"she heard Kurogane order to two figures outside the door before he entered the room, turning the light on behind him. Jade eyes were trained on his figure. Avidly regarding him as she noticed his the fretful look on his visage as she looked about the room. _Can he see me? _She thought to herself. No, that couldn't be, she was sure he wasn't shinobi. So what was he looking for? Something must have made him sufficiently disturbed.

After a moment Kurogane seemed to feel satisfied and casually walked over to the very plant Sakura had been standing over moments ago. His large arm disappeared behind the greenery and Sakura heard a slight click. Suddenly the wall next to the plant shimmered, a slight rustling sound accompanying it before a small dark passageway was revealed. Her heart beat strong, the sound echoing in her ears, as Sakura waited a moment before the large man disappeared into the darkness before swiftly following. The passage closing behind her as she descended into the stone steps into the darkness below.

Unbeknownst to her, Kenji only feet above her was cursing profusely as he lost track of Kurogane once he went into the room. It seemed that industrial ceilings only went so far. Perhaps it was because as Sakura had said there was a hidden third floor on this side of the building, but he felt its reason far more clandestine. Snarling to himself, he tried to content himself with watching the shinobi outside the door, contemplating whether or not he should attack them to follow his target.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The darkness wasn't as complete as Sakura had originally thought. Kurogane seemed to have rather poor night vision and a series of small lights were scattered across the passage, giving it an eerie glow. Every so often the man would turn to look behind him, causing Sakura to still suddenly in fear of being sighted, before he continued onward. Kurogane, Sakura concluded was seriously and thoroughly disturbed by something enough to act out in irrational fear, because now she was quite sure he couldn't see her at all. The stairs seemed to go on far beyond the first floor and into the ground, the air growing cool and moist as they ventured deeper into the bowels of the earth. Finally, they reached the bottom.

Paranoid as ever, Kurogane had once again stared in panic behind him, his breath coming in pants, before continuning on through a strange labyrinth of doors beneath the earth. The entire area was cast in a pale gold glow from torches that seemed to be scattered amongst the cool darkness. The passageways were all made of thick stone and made it difficult for Sakura to sense what was in the rooms they passed as she silently followed after her perverse employer.

Kurogane stopped. They were standing in front of a heavy metal door similar to the dozens they had already passed. Watching from a fair distance away, Sakura saw as Kurogane took out a ring of keys and began unlocking the various locks set into the door before pushing it open. Stepping inside, Sakura shadowed the oblivious man, her jade orbs trained on his every movement as he weaved his way around a number of crates and chests stacked neatly in the room. Grumbling to himself, Sakura watched as he drew another key from his pockets and began undoing the lock on one of the crates. Giving it a great shove, the heavy lid flew backwards to reveal a fortune's worth of rare and antique goods. Allowing herself to cling to the wall for a better view, Sakura contemplated what to do with Kurogane. Green eyes grew cold and hard. She could kill him and steal knife, silencing the man and eliminating evil from the world, or she could paralyze him, sending him into an catatonic state that he would awaken from within 24-36 hours which was commonly used as anesthesia for long surgeries. That would hopefully give her enough time to escape from his radar.

"Bastards,"she heard Kurogane grumble as he continued to search through the crate, digging away to in search of something."Can't let them get the knife or the fan." Sakura raised a brow at this. A fan? What would be the importance of a fan to a man like Kurogane? "Those artifacts are too powerful for them. I deserve to have them not some son-of-a-bitch shinobi who think they can rule the world. Don't even pay enough for their work. What do they take me for an fool?" He snarled to himself, beating his fist against the crate angrily, before continuing to search. Sakura's lips pursed in a thin line as she pondered his words. So the knife was an artifact and it was powerful? Her eyes narrowed. As she thought their contractor had fooled them. It would be best to abort mission now, but... if it was the Akatsuki that was after the items, allowing Kurogane to keep them in his possession was as good as giving them to the black-cloaked criminals. No, she would have to take both items and either destroy them or flee. Hmm...maybe it would be best to leave Kurogane alive. As it was, he wouldn't know who it was that attacked him and his presence would delay whoever it was that was after the artifacts.

"Found them!" Sakura heard Kurogane exclaim softly to himself, before moving away with two silver boxes in his hands, their covers covered with intricate designs. Opening them, Kurogane checked to see if both fan and knife were within, allowing the pink-haired medic to catch a glimpse of the very knife she was after. Eyes gleaming with a predatory light, she waited until Kurogane set the lid back on before she pounced, darting through the dim darkness so that the man hardly had time to draw a breath before her fingers were pressing a point on his neck as she simultaneously injected chakra into his system. Smiling smugly to herself, she pocketed the two items as she allowed Kurogane's weight to fall to the floor, his finely tailored suit becoming covered in dust. He was unconscious before he knew what hit him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Truthfully, Kenji was feeling quite bored. The shinobi beneath him seemed like novices compared to him and he wondered if it was simply that he was that good or they were that bad; he liked to think the former. Over fifteen minutes had passed since Kurogane had disappeared into the room, and Kenji had decided to let the shinobi remain alive and conscious- for now at least. A few moments after Kurogane had left, Kenji had vaguely felt Sakura's chakra and was more fairly confident that his daughter had been with the uncouth businessman. Therefore his best plan of action for the moment would be to await her reemergence. Any sort of punishment for settling him with the most tedious of jobs would come later.

Another minute passed, five, then until Kenji was becoming most annoyed though his appearance betrayed nothing of his emotions. There! He felt a faint pulse of chakra he recognized as Sakura's only feet away from the door. Immediately the mediocre shinobi tensed and prepared to sprint into the room when Kenji gave a hard kick to the ceiling he was crouched over, breaking it as he fell to the ground with a spinning kick, one leg throwing one of shinobi across the room forcefully while a hand threw a kunai at the other, embedding the weapon into the nin's neck, killing him instantly. The door flew open, revealing an odd blur Kenji realized must be Sakura. Sprinting towards a window Kenji shattered the glass and flew out into the night closely followed by Sakura. Behind them the first shouts of chaos filled the night as women tumbled out of the rooms and guards began shouting orders.

They raced through the night, colored signs and blazing lights passing in a blur as they moved further and further away from the city and into the surrounding forests, stopping only briefly to grab their belongs cached in the trunk of a tree before continuing on. The trees seemed to rumbled behind them as their speed blew a wind, causing darkened leaves to shudder in the wake of the two shinobi. As soon as they deemed themselves far enough Sakura dispelled her genjutsu.

"Otou-san,"she replied, wary of his temper.

"What?" he responded angrily, still quite peeved at his daughter for her perceived insubordination. Sighing, Sakura began the long task of explaining. Politely telling him of what she had learned and how her conclusions seemed to be quite accurate considering how well they correlated with the rumors and other bits of knowledge they had learned. In face of such logic, Kenji could only agree, and soon they were off, sprinting away towards Konoha as they tried to put as much distance between them and their possible pursuers. Even if Kurogane's nin were nowhere near Sakura's own caliber and their plan was enacted near perfectly so that they struck when Kurogane was vulnerable, it couldn't hurt to be careful. After-all sometimes even jounin could be killed by rookies by underestimating their foes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_**Well there you go! Chapter 4 of In the Eye of the Beholder. I'll probably start writing chapter 5 soon, though it might not be out for a while.**_

_**Please don't forget to rate and review! Comments, suggestions, and advice are all very much appreciated. If I ever take too long with a chapter I'm usually stuck on a transition phase so please do give me ideas or else it might be months before I figure out what I want to write. **_

_**Thank you again for reading!**_

_**For those that are reading my one shots, or rather two-shots, I have decided to add two endings to Snake Bites that should be released sometime in August, and will probably also be posting an ItaXSaku oneshot. Dispar's ending is also almost finished and should be released after one or both of Snake Bites' endings.**_

_**Hope you liked this chapter. I tried but I'm not that great with transition chapters as I said before. I have some points already mapped out in my head its just some of the blanks between that bother me sometimes.**_


	5. Whirlwinds

**Hey all! Sorry for the delay in updating. I was swamped with work and then midterms and finals, so I've just gotten to writing this now. I hope you like it, this chapter was a bit hard for me to write. **

**Please review. You may not know it but reviews for me are like wood to a flame. The more reviews I get the more I want to write, and the sooner the next chapter is out.**

**Anyway. I'll probably write a few Christmas oneshots sometime this week, and update Dispar. I don't know about finishing Snake Bites yet since it is rather angsty.**

**Just as a warning, this chapter does mention abuse and has some vague details of torture and implication of molestation.**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 5: **_**Whirlwinds**_

The stillness of silence: for some people it is comforting-peaceful even-for others awkward and irritating, but for this kunoichi, it was neither. No, instead that stillness seemed laden with a dark foreboding. Flames flickered in her vision the gold and blues engaging in a hypnotic dance as she could hear the faint movements of her father as he returned to their meager campsite from his quick patrol. The simple fact that the silence was yet unbroken proof that they were safe for now, yet the rose-haired beauty couldn't shake off the heavy feeling of impending doom hanging over them.

He sat- she could tell by the slight shuffling noises, seeming unperturbed by the eerie air about the area. Maybe it was his doom she was predicting in her bones? It was, in fact, her own private mission to be rid of him once and for all, so perhaps it was just nerves? Or maybe it was a prediction of the own breaking of her soul as she contemplated committing the heinous act. So odd, she had thought her heart had hardened completely to him, but as she stared at the fire she could not help but feel slightly reluctant to follow through. No, not because if she were caught or found out she would never be able to step foot in Konoha alive again, though it did bother her, no, some part of her still loved the bastard despite what he had done to her. A wry smile painted itself upon her visage. It seemed as though she would never be able to break free if she kept listening to that little part of her heart that still recalled the Otou-san that bought her ice cream whenever he picked her up at the ninja academy and threw her parties as she became genin and then chuunin and only skipping out on her transition to jounin and ANBU because due to respect for her age. She took a breath, the movement causing her chest to rise and fall against her red shirt. She would do it though; if it became necessary, she would do it. She was shinobi, one of the elite ANBU, and she was accustomed to killing, all she had to do was reach that cold, frozen place inside her that cared for nothing but surviving: the part of her that still held onto the adage of survival of the fittest.

"Sakura?" The jade eyed woman started, the sickeningly saccharine tone of her Otou-san's voice breaking her from her thoughts. Immediately her eyes narrowed, his tone was sweet...too sweet. If Sakura knew him half as well as thought she did, he was obvious up to something.

"Yes?"She responded, her tone neutral as she watched him stand on the other side of the fire.

"Come here,"he stated, his tone still horribly sweet as he regarded her with dark green eyes, the fire light casting an orange glow about him that made his hair glint like blood. Hesitantly, she walked over to him, her every sense alert, the suffocating sense of forboding increasing with ever silent step until she was only a foot away from him. Suddenly, his hand whipped forward, lightening fast towards her face, but she was faster, her strenuous training with Tsunade prepared her for dodging anything and so as his slightly glowing hand began racing towards her jaw she rapidly brought up a hand, summoning her forbidden kekkai genkai to counter act his own, and caught his wrist, inches away from her face.

"Never again Otou-san,"she repliled succintly, her usually warm eyes hard as she stared at him, and decided, that this was it. Locking away the last of her feelings for the irate man before her, she squeezed the wrist in her hand, fracturing the bones just as another swung towards her.

"You bitch!"He growled out as she twirled away, his good hand cradling his now useless left. His eyes burned hatefully, the dancing light of the flames making him look as though a creature from hell. "I was just going to punish you for your insubordination,"he ground out, the words seeped in venom,"but now I will do far worse."

He disappeared, his body flickering out of existence, as Sakura hid herself braced herself, her every sense trained on finding him. Green eyes widened fractionally as the kunoichi leap up and out of the way, just as her Otou-san reappeared behind her, slashing his kunai down on now empty air. Feet touching the ground, she used the momentum to launch herself at him, one chakra-infused fist pulled back and ready. Lunging at him, she brought her fist down, the bastard turning away at the last second so that her fist crashed into the spot he was moments ago creating a wide chasm. "Damn it!"She cursed softly as she immediately spun into a ready position as he came at her, his good hand slashing with a kunai so that she was forced to dodge and block with one hand as she attempted to hit him with a second. Swinging a leg out, she forced him to jump away lest he find himself with broken limbs. Immediately her hand began moving, forming signs swiftly and accurately so that she disappeared in a shower of cherry blossom petals.

_Thumping footsteps sounded against the floorboards as little feet, eagerly made their way across the floor. _

_"Tou-san! Ka-san!" A child's voice called out in excitement, a single sheet of paper waving frantically in little hands. "Look at what I got!" The young girl screeched as she rounded the hallway and towards the faint voices, already keen ears could pick up. Crashing into the room, a pink haired girl rushed towards a lilac haired young woman, gripping the fabric of her skirt as jade eyes looked exuberantly towards two now quiet parents. _

_"What is it Sakura-chan?"Her mother asked softly pale blue eyes smiling as she ran her fingers through pink tresses. _

_The little girl perked up even more, a wide grin on her features. "Look! Look!"She stated waving the paper between her two parents. "I got the best grade on the academy test!" She stated proudly._

_"Wonderful Sakura!"Her mother cried out, bending down to place a kiss on the girl's forehead, earning her a scrunched glare. Unperturbed the blue eyed beauty laughed happily and reached the paper towards her husband. "Look Kenji, a perfect score! Our little girl's making her way to be a genius!" _

_"Hn,"he grumbled as he set his mug down, taking the thin sheet in his hand and looking at it. Immediately, the rosette spun in her mother's arms to stare expectantly at her tou-san, fingers fiddling with themselves as her little heart prayed for his acceptance. If her tou-san thought she was good then maybe one day she could be a jounin just like him! Dark emeralds stared into her own jade, seeming to stare right through her before they soften slightly, a hint of pride lighting them. "Very good runt,"her father stated ruffling her hair slightly. "Keep up the good work and you will bring pride to the Haruno name." _

_A wide grin splayed itself upon chubby cheeks and Sakura disengaged herself from her ka-san's soft arms to give her tou-san a quick hug before running out of the room. "Thanks tou-san. I'm gonna play with Ino now kay?"She chirped happily. Her father only grunted and waved._

_"Just be back before dark okay honey?"Her ka-san stated._

_"Kay."The four year-old replied again before rushing out of the room, leaving two amused adults in her wake._

The area shifted, the air shivering as though interrupted by heat as the medic nin perched herself amid the branches of a large tree, her eyes scanning the area below. Kenji snarled, enraged that he was being bested by his daughter. Ivy eyes looked about, searching for the enemy only to find nothing. "Come out you bitch!"He called out tauntingly,"Are you so scared of me you have to hide? Come out now and I promise your punishment won't be as bad." His voice was sly and yet still enraged, she knew that emotion well in his voice. Scoffing inwardly she ignored his taunts, instead watching him as he hurled a kunai out at nothing. A smirk formed upon her lips. Perfect. The son of a bitch fell for her genjutsu.

Stealthily leaving her perch, Sakura swooped down upon her unsuspecting victim, a kunai tearing through his shoulder a moment before she disappeared and he jumped away cursing. Coming at him again, she repeated the process, slashing an arm, a leg, his back, until he was covered in small bleeding wounds that were sure to inhibit his movement. The sight of each cut somehow filled her with a spark of pleasure, the thirst for vengeance filling her as she gave him one cut for every time he raised a hand against her. She would show him who was weak.

_The moon hung large and luminous along the horizon, an orange-red glow surrounding it as the stars twinkled fainting amongst the black curtain of night. In her bed a seventeen year old Haruno Sakura lay slumbering. The remnants of tears glimmered faintly against smooth cheeks as her figure shifted in a sorrow-exhausted repose. The house was quiet, perhaps too quiet as her chest rose and fell. A knob turned, the sound near nonexistent as well oiled hinges turned smoothly. _

_A dark figure stumbled into the room, the heavy scent of liquor waifing from his breath. Cold, gem colored eyes gazed sharply upon the figure on the bed as hands clenched into fists. Anger grew within, hot spirals consuming his blood as his fingers gripped a kunai. How dare she sleep like that. Didn't she realize Misaki was dead? Thin lips contorted into a snarl. The little whore probably didn't care. No, she was probably too busy fucking her that damned jinchuuriki while Misaki had been suffering helplessly in that useless hospital, dying. It was her fucking fault Misaki was dead. He wasn't stupid. No Haruno Kenji was extremely intelligent and some little bitch couldn't fool him. He had seen the way she clung to that Kyuubi brat, hugging him, and treating him like gold when it was that monster that nearly destroyed Konoha._

_His eyes narrowed as he approached her still figure. If she was fucking around instead of caring for her mother like a true daughter should, then he'd just have to show her what happened to disobedient whores. Teeth gleamed savagely in the reddish hue as rough hands were turned on her unconscious flesh. The grip hard and bruising against thin, muscles arms as the suction began. "Itee!"She moaned in pain as sleep was ripped from her weary body. Scrunched lids opened painfully to gaze upon the ominous figure above her, this chakra so dark and deadly she felt her lungs constrict. "Tou-san?"She intoned weakly, trying to sit up._

_"Shut up!"He growled, his hands moving inhumanly swift to deal her a gashing blow to the cheek. Blood filled her mouth, and already Sakura could feel her jaw swell. _

_"Wha-"she started to ask, the haze of sleep and sorrow fogging her mind. Another blow struck, this time on the other cheek, silencing her forcefully. Immediately, something within her churned, her body twisting as she tried to free herself from his grip. Yet it wasn't enough. Finding his hand too strong, his body too heavy, she tried to summon her chakra and do as she Shishou had taught her only to find nothing. Jade eyes widened in horror. He had... He did... Oh god... he drained her chakra! Helpless in the face of her otou-san's wraith, she shivered and averted her eyes, not noticing the malice filled smirk that had settled itself upon his features._

_In a blink, her body was flying, soaring through the room to crash into her bedroom mirror on the opposite wall, glinting sharps of glass falling around her and slicing her skin. "Uh.."Sakura moaned, her bloodied palms pushing into the shard covered floor as she began to stand. BAM! And a fierce kick sent her body sprawling to the floor again, ribs crunching painfully as they fractured. Breathing heavily, the kunoichi attempted to gain her wits through the haze of pain, the hard blows to her head making her mind move slowly. _

_"Who told you to stand bitch?"Her father cursed, his eyes nearly black in darkness, and she shuddered. Who was this man that had replaced her sometime stoic, yet loving father?!? Something must be wrong. Her father must have gone crazy. She had to get out. Raising a shaking hand up, she laughed grimly to herself as she realized she wouldn't have to bite herself for a bit of blood. Her body protested as her hands began to move shakily into seal, her mind pulling the slightest bit of chakra in her body. _

_A red haze of pain burst before her eyes. Gritting her teeth, the pink haired kunoichi turned tried to focus her gaze on her hands. Red blossomed on her hands, staining the skin, as she saw the black blade of a kunai sticking out from one of her palms. She grimaced and tried to pry the blade out, but her strength had been drained, and the kunai was in too deep, having sliced clean through bone to pin her to the floor in a parody of Crucifixion. Turning startled eyes upwards she took in the looming figure of her otou-san. "Why?" She asked, voice cracking._

_A sandaled heel crushed her body, digging painfully into broken ribs. She coughed, red dripping from her lips. Shit! He was trying to kill her she realized, as she rationalized one of her ribs must have punctured a lung. The thought made her body grow cold what little strength she had fading into nothingness. "You killed Misaki you bitch!"He snarled, his heel grinding agonizingly into her with each word. "If you hadn't been on that fucking mission with that fucking fox, Misaki wouldn't have been dead!" He leaned in close to her, close enough she could scent his acrid breath against her face. "It's your fault she died! You were too weak, too stupid,"he spat "taking so long on a mission a genin probably could have done sooner! And why?!?"He asked frantically, the pressure on her chest too much for her to do more than trying to breath, "because you were fucking that damn brat weren't you?!?"_

_"Nn-"she tried, coughing violently before she could finish the words._

_"Shut up you whore!"He cussed violently before his hand swung up. Then all was black. _

Kenji growled, the sound furious and feral as she attempted to dodge and enemy he could neither see nor hear. "Weakling!"He called,"Honorless little bitch!" His arm swung out in an arch, trying to find his opponent. "You can't even attack me without hiding!" Angry words continued to spill from his lips as he backed away, inwardly trying to dispel what he knew must be a genjutsu. _Stupid bitch,_he thought to himself as he finally managed to successfully halt the flow of chakra through his body before exploding it outwards and breaking the illusion. He grinned inwardly as he now could see the lithe form of his daughter charge at him, kunai in hand and called upon his bloodline limit, one hand sucking the chakra from her as he blocked her weapon.

Sakura gasped, her eyes narrowing as she tore free from his grip. Her breath become slightly labored at her loss of chakra. He managed to break her genjustu, but now it was going to be serious. Disappearing again, she flung a barrage of shuriken towards him, the skilled shinobi dodging each one save the last which transformed into Sakura herself and charged towards him with a punch, her fist connecting with his ribs the break at least one with the force. Angrily he responded, kicking out only to have her disappear with a pop. _Kage Bushin_, he though startled as he turned, the real Sakura managing to lay her hands on him for just long enough to absorb some of his chakra, the heady feel of power thrumming in her veins as she felt his life force slip into her a moment before contact was broken as he lashed out in turn.

"I said never again Otou-san,"she repeated, her voice steely as he anchored herself to a tree,"and I promise, you that." Her eyes shone with a dark light, seeming to communicate what her words did not. _I'm going to kill you. _Shock flickered through the shinobi for a moment, his eyes grown impossibly hard as he realized her true intention. This was not playing, this was not simply petty pay-back, this was retribution. Cold, calculating revenge against him. If possible his anger grew hotter. How dare she!?! How dare the bitch think that she was worthy of revenge!?! It was because of her his wife was dead, and if anything it was _she _who deserved to die.

Both nin continued to battle, each sporting new wounds as trees were toppled, justu used, earth crumbled, and cuts created. Soon enough, Sakura unsheathed her wazashi, the weapon's appearance proof that both in were becoming deadly serious as she attacked with her all, both weakening, but the pink haired kunoichi was quite assured of victory even against a foe who knew of her skills for her conviction made her faster and stronger.

_"Come on forehead, we're almost there," A flamboyant Ino stated as she dragged the rosette kunoichi through the streets._

_"Pig!"She screeched, breaking the blonde's grip on her arm. "What's the hurry? When I said I was going home earlier you insisted I see your new shipment of flowers and now you're dragging me there? What are you up to?"_

_Blue eyes gleamed with a slight nervousness as the blonde grabbed her friends arm again with her own. "Just come one forehead!"She cried out exasperated, pulling the pink-haired young woman swiftly through the street and through the door. _

_A bright light assaulted Sakura's vision as the once dark room exploded in cheers! "Congratulations Sakura!" A chorus of voices chimed. Looking around, Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she saw her mother and father coming towards her while all of the rookie nine and their sensei filled the room. A warm hand clapped her on the back, and Sakura turned to see her father smiling at her. Her heart faltered, those smiles were rare, and a matching grin painted itself on her features. "I'm proud of you Sakura,"the auburn haired man stated pridefully, "Barely sixteen and already a jounin! You beat my record. Now just wait, after this is over I've got something special for you."_

_Eyes shinning she smiled at him, enveloping the man in a hug. "Thank you Tou-san." Releasing him she turned only to be caught in her mothers arms. "My little Sakura, all grown up!"She stated cheerfully. "I'm so proud honey. When you first said you wanted to be a Kunoichi I was worried; it's a hard life. But here you are one of the elite!" Blue eyes glistened and she raised herself to place a soft kiss on her daughter's cheek. "Now enjoy your party!"_

_"Thank you Ka-san," Sakura replied before rushing into the throng. _

_"Let's get this party started!"Ino yelled as she popped open a champagne bottle. A chorus of cheers rose in answer._

Verdant orbs shone wetly, an unexpected sheen of tears obscuring the kunoichi's vision for a moment as she twirled, dodging shuriken. Why? Why were her eyes watering now? This man before her was not her chichue-not anymore. Her step faltered briefly, the characterisitic show of emotion breaking her concentration enough that a wide gash grew on her side. "Chukuso,"she cursed. Kenji has disappeared, ever her supreme chakra sensing skills unable to find him. She would have to use other skills now.

The air grew still, silent save for the rustling of the leaves and the shrill caw of a night bird. Blades of grass bent in the wind, struggling to remain standing against its force. In the distance a lizard crawled, forked tongue snaking out to scent the air as it scurried across the bark of a tree. Beady eyes turned, staring into the darkness with a penetrating gaze before, suddenly, it was cast up, caught in the deadly talons of an owl. The lizard struggled, small body twisting as it fought its capturer, then a sharp crunch and the lizard was no more. The tawny owl hooted in contentment.

_"Tou-san! What are you doing?" _

_The auburn man turned his head, smiling sheepishly. His black jonin uniform was oddly sprinkled with white, and his hair was tied in a loose ponytail. "Ah...Nothing Sakura."He replied, his hands suspiciously behind his back._

_"Now Tou-san, you know that won't work with me! I'm a Genin now, not a gullible child anymore!" Sakura replied, eyes sparkling. She knew by the expression on his face that whatever he was hiding was good._

_He sighed, emerald orbs laughing. "You got me,"he replied bringing his hands to the front to reveal the half-cooked beginnings of a cake._

_"Ugh,"Sakura groaned, "Trying to cook again? Tou-san when are you going to learn that you can't cook to save your life? Why don't you leave it to Ka-san" _

_The shinobi only flushed lightly. "Sakura, did you forget what day it is?"_

_The pink haired girl looked befuddled. "No, it's the 18th right?"_

_Kenji smirked, his eyes lighting in amusement. "And the 18th of May is?"_

_"Oh my god!"Sakura cried. "Ka-san's birthday! What am I going to do? I have to get her a gift!" Panicking, the pink haired girl felt through her pockets trying to search for her money purse. Her frantic foray through the pockets of her red dress, complete with Haruno symbol, however went unprofitably. Damn Naruto must have conned her out of her cash when they went to Ichiruka's the day before._

_"Sakura,"Kenji replied calmly._

_"What?"_

_"Don't worry. Why don't you help me prepare this banquet for your Oka-san while I go get her a little something? That way you can say you did the cooking and we both get her gifts. Deal?"_

_"Sure!"Sakura chirped, grabbing a pink, frilly apron from a hook by the door and donning it. "I'll just clean this mess and get started. Really Tou-san, stay out of the kitchen!"_

_Kenji only laughed, bending forward to give his daughter a quick buss on the cheek. "Love you,"He stated simply in an uncharacteristic display of affection before disappearing out the door, leaving a playfully scowling daughter._

_"Daisuke da yo Tou-san," Sakura called softly, assembling the ingredients she would need while shaking her head at her Tou-san's cooking deficiency._

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she concentrated chakra into them, enhancing her sight. She knew he was nearby. It was impossible otherwise. Kenji was too prideful to run away and too vicious to let her get away with the damage she had done. A grotesque smirk twisted itself upon her lips, giving her delicate face a menacing quality. Hatred. She understood it now, what Sasuke-kun has said so long ago. For all her love was tainted with the black vice, consuming it and growing with each wound. She knew now why the Uchiha was willing to throw it all away, friends, family, love. The hate. It festered, black maggots consuming the tattered flesh of her heart until all that was left was the burning conviction to destroy that which broke you. Remorse, love, guilt. They were but passing acquaintances, incapable of turning away the flames so long hatred blazed within.

A flutter of wings and the kunoichi was twirling through the air, a pair of earthen projectiles crashing through the ground where she stood a moment before. There. Her hands blurred, signs forming as disappeared with a poof with a hit from kunai. From the trees Kenji cursed. Darting away he placed tags around the area. If he knew his daughter well the bitch was going to follow him. The least he could do for her was set up a few fireworks for her. He grinned toothily, dashing into the entrance of a small cave as he sent a few clones to scatter. She wouldn't find him now.

_"Tou-san! Ka-san! Where are you?" A young Sakura cried. The kunoichi-in training had arrived home from the ninja academy only to find her parents missing, and she knew they weren't on a mission. The sandaime never gave them both a mission. Sandals clacked against the wood floors as she ran into the kitchen, eyes surveying the room. Nothing. Her Ka-san would have left a note if she went out and her Tou-san would have left her another puzzle to solve until he came home. Where could they be?_

_A gasp escaped Sakura's lips as her mind became filled with horrifying thoughts. What if they were killed like the Uchihas!?! Legs moved frantically, picking up speed as Sakura tore through the house, throwing open doors hurriedly. Nothing. Fear gripped her as looked about, stopping at last at her parent's bed room. Her body trembled, green eyes glowing with tears. She had heard from one of the girls at the academy that Sasuke-kun found his parent's dead in their room holding each other with their throats slit. Fingers shook as her hand gripped the knob, turning it slowly to reveal-nothing. A sigh escaped her. Her parent's weren't dead. Then where were they?_

_Her eyes lightened. What if they were playing hide and seek? Her Tou-san always did things like that. He said that it was training so that she could become a strong kunoichi and honor the Haruno clan. Anxiety and fear wiped from her little heart at this thought, replaced by eager excitement as she tore through the house with a new mission. Closing her eyes the pinkette tried to concentrate on the energy her Ka-san had tried to explain to her once. What was it called? Catra? Chatra? Chakra? She shook her head. It wasn't important. _

_Her senses splayed wide. Young though she was, she could feel faint energy of her neighbor and the stronger shock of a shinobi crossing over a rooftop. Further and further. Where were they? Where was the stripe of blue steel that was her father or the sharp yellow wind that was her mother? Something pricked at her senses, and she tried to concentrate on it. Her forehead beaded with sweat from concentration. It was hard to ignore all the other feels and flavors, but she had to. She had to make her Tou-san proud! Yada! She found it. The warmth of her Ka-san. Opening her eyes a wide smile played across her features as she ran with her arms out towards the koi pond in the gardens. Her Tou-san was next!_

The ground shook. Earth breaking into a wide chasm as the stone of the cave rumbled, bits of rock falling down upon reddish hair. _Damn it! _Kenji thought as he darted out of the quickly collapsing cave. A burst of flame followed him, singing his clothes and the ends of his hair, before the shinobi managed to replace himself with a log. "Come out you bastard!" Sakura cursed, her lithe muscles covered in a sheen of sweat as she crouched upon the remains of the cave, her short sword in one hand, and a kunai in the other. A burst of senbon needles was her answer, as the medic nin expertly dodged, parrying many of the needles back at the nin.

"Hn," Kenji spat as blood dripped from a cut on his cheek. "Do you honestly think you can defeat me, _Sakura_,"he snarled, eyes crazed. "You are too weak. You could never defeat me. All these little tricks"he splayed his arms wide and shook his head mockingly," they're nothing to me. Stop this foolishness and maybe you won't be punished too bad."

"Shut up!" The kunoichi growled, anger overcoming her. "Shut up teme! I'm not weak!"

The shinobi scoffed as he appeared behind her hitting her with a roundhouse kick. "Weak. Don't you think I remember _musume_? How you cried for you _Saskue-kun_, because you were too weak to stop him, instead depending on that damn kyuubi brat to get him back! You're a disgrace. You should-"

"SHUT UP!" Sakura roared, launching herself into a flurry of attacks against the mocking nin, her chakra enhanced strength managing a single blow before it began being drained away. _Shimata_, she cursed inwardly. She had forgotten about his kekkai genkai in her anger. Her breath drew in harsh pants as she darted away, calling upon the cursed power within her. The very power he used against her. She would do it. She would drain that fucker dry if she had too!

_"Wake up Sakura." A soft voice called to her, a comforting voice as someone caressed her cheek. Opening weary eyes, the kunoichi looked out. "Tou-san?"She exclaimed, surprise shinning in vibrant orbs as she looked upon the face of her beloved father. Had he come to his senses? Was he back? Or was this another trick? She gulped, a sudden wash of emotion stealing her words. _

_"Yes Sakura," he replied, stepping away from her, serene features contorting into a malicious smile. Her mouth went dry, the haze of unconciousness falling away from her as her body sought to cower away only to find itself held fast. Looking down jade eyes widened._

_"Ch-chakra binds?!?"She whispered harshly. Her body began to shake, twisting in a futile effort to free her limbs. "Why?"She croaked, tears falling from her cheeks. _

_"Because,"Kenji whispered, his voice rumbling darkly as his face drew inches away from her own. "This is your punishment." He moved away, picking up a long whip, his hands moving almost reverently across the glossy black surface. "You died Sakura-chan. You're in hell now, come to take Misaki's place, and I'm the devil."_

_Sakura's body shook violently now, her eyes surveying the dark interior of the dungeons. She had thought they were gone, destroyed in the days when the Haruno clan became small and no longer could rival the Hyuugas with their riches and strength- days before Konoha. She was wrong. _

_"Please Tou-san,"she plead,"don't. Ple-"_

_"Damare!"He growled, the whip rising high in the air for a moment before it come crashing down onto the unprotected skin of her stomach. _

_"Onegai!" Another hit this time, this time a harsh punch to the face, splitting her lip and filling her mouth with blood. Closing her eyes, the pink haired young woman tried to still the trembling of her limbs. Tried to control herself. Tried not to cry. A slash this time, the leather of the whip burning into the skin of her arms as it rose and fell in fast jerky movements, and she bit her bruised lips, trying to keep from screaming as she felt blood trickle down her arms._

_"Cry out bitch!" Kenji snarled. "Cry! Cry like Misaki did when the poison ate her away!" Still, not a sound escaped the helpless kunoichi's lips. _

_A cold caress played itself upon the skin of her throat. Sliding slowly down to the material of her shirt. Sakura's eyes scrunched shut, not wanting to see the blade embed itself in her flesh. Yet the pain never came, instead she could feel the cold air against her skin, could hear the groan of material tearing away. Her heart beat wildly. What was he doing?!? What was he going to do?!? Was he going to.... She couldn't think it. It would be too horrible. Too terrible. Too much. Her father wouldn't do that. He couldn't if she... If she became pregnant, his secret would be out. He couldn't!_

_The cold metal slid softly against the curves of her breasts. And to her disgust she could feel the warmth of a hand, caressing her nipples lazily. Bile rose in her throat. Pain. Pain blossomed in her vision suddenly, the darkness of her mind breaking into bursts of red as the blade carved designs into the skin of her chest. Despite herself, tears fled from the safety of her lids. The salty drops exposed to the glaring sight of her abuser. _

_"So you cry bitch?" He scoffed,"yet not a sound. Let's see just how much you can take before you scream for me."_

_The whip came again suddenly. Fire burning where the leather touched the bleeding wounds on her chest. Thwack, thump, slice. The sounds of her torment as her body was slipped humiliatingly bare. Her heart beat in her throat. I will not cry, I will not cry. The words became a mantra as she tried to imagine better places, better times as her body was continuously brutalized. How much could she take? She knew the pain would only increase. After the first few times she nearly died, her otou-san had become more careful, hitting her in places that wouldn't kill, stabbing in non-vital areas, only just slightly fracturing bones, instead preferring to bruise. _

_The blade, it was on her thigh now. She could hardly feel it amongst the throbbing flames consuming her flesh piece by piece as the air blew against open wounds and her body shook. Still she did not cry out. Her voice locked deep within her. Broken yet prideful. It was among her first lessons: pride. The blade twirled, carving words into her skin. She could feel the strokes, hear that demonic voice roaring at her, the words muddled as she retreated further into her mind. She almost wished he would nick the femoral artery. Wished he could cut her life short so that the suffering would end. Still, she did not scream. _

_She had no more tears to cry, they were spent from her as she felt her body being turned. The excruciating sensation tearing away thought so that her nearly nude state was forgotten. There. The whip again, this time hooked with multiple tails against the smooth skin of her back. How many strikes could she take before she felt into unconsciousness. Her eyes gazed glumly at the cold stone, green irises glazed and her lip bleeding fiercely from where her teeth had cut through. One, two, three. She could feel the darkness edging at her vision, promising respite. Ten, eleven, twelve. She had her chakra now, sealed though it was. Would she be able to heal it all by the time he was done? Twenty-four, twenty five, twenty-six. She could hear him roaring at her, demanding she scream perhaps? It wouldn't matter anyhow. Her voice was gone; her throat was already ragged, lungs tight. She couldn't scream if she wanted to. The wall was almost completely black now, the slightest bit of gray tilting. Thirty-six, thirty-seven, darkness, blessed darkness come to steal her way._

"I've got you now fucker!"Sakura cursed, as she twisted the aubrun shinobi's arm, fracturing the bones in his wrist as she absorbed some of his chakra, using it to heal her own wounds as she leapt away before he could counter. They were both bleeding heavily now. It must have been hours since their fight had first began. Trees were felled, the earth torn, fire had scorched the leaves and the grass and a shuriken stuck from many trees. The animals had all run by now. Leaving only the creeping things trying desperately to survive as their world was torn asunder.

Sweat ran down pale skin as both nins charged at each other. The darkness was already fading. The horizon began to glint with a feral red. Palms out, the two nin met, weapons flying as they kicked and parried and punched, until all that was left was skill and strength. Sakura spun, dodging a hand as she concentrated. It was forbidden that Hyuugas teach their taijustu style to others, but Hinata was kind and surprisingly crafty when she wanted to be and Sakura incredibly intelligent. A couple of sparring sessions every week and soon the rose haired young woman had figured out the dynamics of the Hyuugas fighting style. She used that style now, falling into the proper stance she exclaimed, "_Hakke Rokujuuyonshou_!" Glee filled the kunoichi for a moment as she saw Kenji's eyes widen before she began her assault. She might not be able to see tekken like the Hyuugas, but her bloodline limit and medical knowledge afforded her more than enough to successfully use the technique. Her palms flew, fingers shutting down blood flow in chakra centers while absorbing the stagnated chakra into her own body.

Kenji's eyes grew wider, his hands raising up in an effort to block the attacks, but it was no use. The _Hakke Rokujuuyonshou_ was too fast even for a seasoned Jounin such as himself, the blows striking true so that blood trickled from his mouth as his body weakened. Slashing with a kunai, the weapon was deflected with agile ease, a final strick sending the nin flying as his body collapsed on itself.

Emerald eyes stared hatefully at the skies. His body was useless now. His chakra flow so inhibited and his wounds so many he could barely lift a finger. His lips curled. Who would have thought that bitch would defeat him! It was preposterous. Yet here he was lying at the mercy of his very own daughter. The pink haired woman, walked towards him, her breath coming harsh as cold jade eyes fell upon him. Her pink hair was darker, stained with blood, sweat, and dirt, as she hovered over him. Her sword was in hand again. The blade gleaming orange in the growing light of the sunrise. Kenji spat at her, the offending saliva falling harmlessly to the ground, yet its meaning clear.

"Any last words Otou-san?" Sakura snarled, her voice hard and cold.

He bared his teeth. "I'll see you in hell whore!" The sword came down, metal tearing into the exposed flesh of his neck to cut through the aorta. The deed was done.

Sakura could feel wetness on her cheeks, thinking it blood from a head wound, she quickly wiped it away only to see nothing. Tears? Against herself she was crying. The vile emotions that clamored in her heart stilled, replaced instead with an unending emptiness.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Green foliage rustled, the wind disturbing a bird that made its perch upon a scrawny limb. Red eyes peeked out from beneath the canopy of leaves to survey the area. The broken earth was covered in brilliant reds and golds in the coming dawn. Fitting he thought, all things considered.

He had been in the area for a while. Flitting briefly from tree to tree only when signs of battle drew nearer to his hiding place. He was impressed. The little pink-haired woman he had recalled pinning over his Otoutou was no longer weak, despite the deluded nin's protests. In fact, one could say she was strong. Perhaps even S-class strong. True, her movements were sometimes hindered by emotion, but that was small mistake, and one made only briefly.

It was not his intention to watch the medic nin. No, his mission was different and required him to head towards the base to report the failure of his mission, yet despite himself he had stopped. Now what to do? He had originally seen the medic and thought to collect her. His eyes were in grave need of healing, and the kunoichi was famed to have surpassed even the sannin Tsunade. He was not at his par though, and the thought of fighting two nin's was daunting. Perhaps if his partner were near? But no, he was not, having been sent ahead hours ago. In the end he had decided to leave the medic. But then things turned.

The medic began fighting her own father from what he heard. The irony was not lost on him. Watching the heated battle, he felt a sense of kinship and pride towards the pinkette, strange as it seemed. Perhaps now it would be favorable to collect her. The shinobi was dead by her own hand, the leaf medic weakened significantly. It was be simple to pluck her up and carry her away, especially now that she was a traitor. Leaf would not accept one who had killed their own partner, much less participated in patricide. Seeing his opening. The shinobi moved. Disappearing from his perch to leave only shocked fauna.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sakura panted, leaning heavily upon a tree. She did it. It was so hard to believe. His terror. The pain. It was over. He would never hurt her again. Never. It was sweet, so sweet the thought of freedom, yet with the corpse staring at her with accusing eyes, she could not help but feel that sweetness drain away, replaced by emptiness. Is this what Sasuke-kun would feel after killing his brother? If so it wasn't very satisfying. In fact, if the situation were not as bad previously, she would have said she felt regretful.

Pushing away from the trunk with a sigh, she moved to collected her bags. The sun was rapidly rising and if she didn't want to be caught it would be best she began running now. Yet she was so tired. She shook her head. She had to start running now. If she stopped the impact of it all would hit her and she'd fall into shock. She knew these things well. Making a few hand seal, she blew, her katon engulfing the area in flames, the corpse of her father burning. It was the least she could do. The bastard didn't deserve to be buried in Konoha and his kekkai genaki was too precious to be found by enemy nin.

Closing her eyes, she stepped away from the body, trying in vain to ignore the sickening stench of burning flesh. Soon the smoke and the scent would call attention to the area. She had to leave now. Shouldering her pack. Sakura prepared to leave. Only, she was stopped. She could feel a presence drawing near to her back, twisting she drew her sword, managing to cut through skin and cloth with a meaty tearing sound as she turned. A soft grunt fell from parted lips as she spun eyes immediately drawn to her attackers face. Jade eyes widened as they met burning crimson. Then all she knew was black.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Guide to Japanese:**

Hakke Rokujuuyonshou**-** Eight Divine Symbols Sixty-Four Palms attack

Musume- Daughter

Otouto: Brother

Chichue: (formal) Father

Otou-san: Father

Oka-san: Mother

Shimata:(kind of like) Shit

Chukuso: (Kind of like) Damn

Teme: (literally informal you); (roughly) bastard

Kekkai Genkai: Bloodline limit

Shishou: Teacher (also the head of a dojo)

Daisuke da yo: I love you (familiar)

Tekken: Chakra points that the Hyuuga clan can see with their Byakkugan

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hope you liked this chapter. REVIEW. Your reviews make me want to write! If you want a chapter out sooner then Review! Doesn't have to be compliments. Could be pointers. Could even be complaints for another chapter.**

**Happy Holidays all. I'm already getting started on the sixth chapter of this!**

**-SacredRoseDream**


	6. The Road Not Taken

**Chapter 6 ****: The Road Not Taken**

**Disclaimer:**** Do I really have to say it? *Sigh* Naruto does not belong to me. I wouldn't mind if Itachi did though...**

**I'm not really sure about this chapter. I just kind of wanted a transition that gave a look into Sakura's current mental state and introduced a few more character's into the plot, but I'm not too sure it came out well. Give your comments. I'm considering rewriting this... or perhaps adding more. **

**Anyway, Reviews are fuel! Please Review and let me know your opinions. **

**Oh and for Readers of Snake Bites, the story is literally finished. The second ending is alternative so I'm slow in writing it. Plus it is a bit hard to make Sasuke in the character I want him to be in. **

**Consequences of Mistletoe will get a part two, but I haven't decided how I want to write the lemon yet. Dispar should be getting updates soon.**

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Leaves rustled, a muted gray against the blood red back drop of the night yet their was no wind. The air was still, silent. Not a creature roamed this distorted forest of inverted colors. The waters of nearby lake stirred, crimson waves rolling over each other as they reflected the white disk of the moon. Charcoal blades of grass writhed in the stillness, twisting like dark snakes with scales gleaming wetly as they were stirred by an absent wind. A sole figure crouched in the shadows on a black branch, noting this with an eerie sense of anticipation. Pale tresses remained still despite the rustling of the leaves, its color seeming a washed out red just grazing the line between gray and crimson. Muscles flexed, her body tensing as the sense of forbodying grew stronger.

She did not know why she was here. She could not remember what she was doing before this. There was only the instinctive heaviness weighing upon her bones, proof of her reality. Something was coming. She knew it. Every cell in her body screaming at her to run even as she found herself immobile on her branch. Something held her back, whispered devilishly against the edges of her mind. _Wait._ Black eyes with white pupils swirved, searching for the slightest breath of life. Yet there was none. Only the same strange movements in the not-wind, leaving her untouched.

A shine caught her eye. The bright light catching her attention as it moved along the waves. The image of the moon distorting in the rippling waters. Curious, the young woman jumped from her perch, sandalled feet moving silently. A shiver wracked up her spine as the grass began to twist itself about her ankles. Slithering along her skin tauntingly before releasing her as she moved nearer and nearer. One step, another. Then sky darkened, fresh blood growing old and decaying, slowly transforming. Yet she did not notice. Her body moving in a daze as she stepped closer and closer to those unchanged waves. Her fingers reached out, as though wanting to touch something as she stepped forward, now at the edge of the lake. Still she continued on. The growing spark of light calling to her, like star now trapped on earth.

She tensed, her feet splashing as she stepped onto the waters. Waves swirled, surprisingly hot as they licked against her skin. _Like blood_ she thought as she continued forward. The light seemed to grow brighter still. Her feet now surrounded by the fragmented moon. There in the center, something glimmered a stark white. Brighter even than the discarded pieces of the sky slowly corroding with black. Her heart thudded against her rib cage. The pulsing rhythm breaking her from her daze, yet the spell her body was trapped in continued. Adrenaline surged, the insistent heaviness pushing at her impatiently. This. This was it. What she was wanting for was there in the water.

Licking smooth blood red lips she bent down, the black material of her clothes whispering as her fingers touched the surface of those hot, pulsing waves. Slowly her hand began slipping down, red droplets clinging to the bleached skin of her arm. The water gave, swishing about her as she crouched down. Hand slipping deeper. The shining thing was here. She had to get it. The night compelled her to. Hardness brushed her finger tips and her heart thrashed within her, anticipation soaring. Closing her fingers around it she pulled. Yet it was heavy. Perplexed she allowed her other hand to dip into obscured waters. There, her hands closed in on the odd, hard shape, muscles straining.

Hesitantly the waters parted, allowing whatever treasure they held to surface slowly, the pieces of the moon becoming black as bit by bit a white, bony hand rose from the waves with her. The kunoichi gasped, breath barrelling out of her body and released the cold skeleton from her grip. Bone slipped an inch before philanges flexed, capturing her red stained wrist in its cold grip. She thrashed suddenly, terror spilling through her viens as she wrenched herself backwards, trying to loosen the grip. Yet the hand held fast, bringing with it the decaying body of none other than Haruno Kenji.

"Otou-san!"She gasped, a horrified whisper.

Blood red hair plastered itself onto an ashen yet perfect face, the left side of his body just decaying from the chest outward, leaving the right completely untouched. An angular head lifted, hair blowing out of his face. The breath left her body once again, shudders wracking her strong form. One hand twisted, searching for a kunai only to find her pouches empty.

"Ohayou Sssakura-chan," a dark raspy voice came from those thin lips. Serpentine gold eyes stared out from her otou-san's face.

Her throat closed, voice shaking. "O-orochimaru!" She cried, frantically trying to twist her hands away from the ashen figure. His grip tightened, bony fingers digging painfully into the skin of her arm.

"Now now Sssakura-chan," Orochimaru's voice hissed, "don't run away from your Otou-san." The hand holding her pulled roughly, her body swinging forward so that his face was inches from hers. Disgust rolled Sakura's stomach, the purid scent of decay waffing off her father's once strong body. Something hot suddenly hit her back, another soon following, the intervals increasing. The face before her split into a grin, revealing fanged teeth and a pointed tongue. Kenji moved away from her slightly, his one whole hand rising to trace her jaw lightly with cold fingers. She shivered, her skin seeming to revolt against the deathly touch so different than the hot drops that continued to soak her body. Those fingers cupped her chin, still deceptively gentle. "Look Sakura-chan," he hissed, tilting her head upwards,"look at what you've done."

She looked, her body freezing in surprise. The dark red of the sky was falling, leeching away so that only blackness remained and raining upon her. Stepping away, he released her chin and her arm. "Look at yourself Sakura-chan," he commanded slyly. "Doesn't daddy's blood look wonderful on you?"

Her head whipped downwards noticing the thick layer of red clinging to her. Her heart faltered, eyes growing wide and she screamed long and loud. The sky! It wasn't rain! I was blood. The waves swirled the angry whispers of blood hitting the lake. The blackness invaded it, dark shards of the moon coiling around her feet and pulling her down. The bloody waves curled around her, heat taunting her as her father leaned in closer, the chill of his breath freezing her skin as he bent down, bony hand caressing her cheek. Fangs gleamed in a smile more feral than pleased.

A perfect, dead hand twined itself in her hair, pulling it painfully as she continued to sink between the waters. Chakra not coming to her. Her arms, her feet bound by the broken pieces of moon as they continued to weigh upon her limbs like iron chains. She thrashed helplessly as her neck was pulled taunt, her eyes gazing at that bleeding sky and venemous gold eyes. Red hair began to grow darker, shadows spilling into it so that it became half red and half black, the likeness of Orochimaru becoming more pronounced amongst the right side of his body.

With a dual, mocking voice, the creature chuckled, long tounge snaking out to like her cheek. Her face showed her revulsion as the blood reached her shoulders now, yet her wide white-pupiled eyes showed her terror as her frame was trembled violently despite the hot liquid holding her prisioner. "Now scream, _Sakura-chan_," he whispered as his hair brushed against her forehead,"Otou-sssan is going to sshow you just how much he lovesss you!"

As his lips neared her throat and his fingers in her hair pulled painfully against her struggles, she screamed.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sakura jolted violently awake, her throat still stinging with the feeling of teeth embedding themselves deep into flesh. Her pulse hammared, her breath coming in great gulping pants as a cold sweat clung to her body. Sightless malichite orbs gazed around, tension spilling from her body as she realized she was in a light blue room and not in that strange forest. The twisted covers she had not noticed she was clutching fell from her grip as she swung her legs over the small bed and cradled her head in her hands.

Kami. That dream was terrible. She could still feel the overwhelming sense of fright and horror taking over her body. Gathering her wits, the thought came to her once again that she was in a blue room. Head snapping upwards she looked again to make sure she wasn't mistaken. Nope. Her eyes narrowed. Where was she? Stretching slightly, she hopped out of bed. Taking a few steps onto the wooden floor. She flinched. It was cold. Looking down she noted not only was she still dressed in her shinobi gear-minus shoes- but her wrists and ankles both were trapped in strange silver bangles. Her lips twisted into a snarl. Chakra inhibitor bangles. Commonly used by ANBU to incapacitate criminals meant to serve sentences in the prisions, jail, or those meant for interrogation.

_Damn it!_ She thought with a growl, trying to remember what had happened. Scenes flew through her mind. The mission, the battle, her father's death, red eyes. She stopped her thought there. Red eyes. Sharingan. Only two people in the entire world had those eyes. Uchiha Sasuke and the infamous Uchiha Itachi. The former was unlikely. Sasuke had agreed not to commit crimes against Konoha while searching for his brother...but. She was technically a criminal wasn't she? She had committed patricide in cold blood. Teeth worried a plump lip. Was she in Konoha's interrogation rooms now? Did Sasuke find her and give her in to the authorities? Did he know she did the unthinkable and killed off her last family relation? She shook her head. The room was too well furnished for an ANBU prisioner with it's uncommonly soft bed, and rosewood dresser and desk leaning against the windowless walls. A vague picture of a face formed itself behind the darkness of her mind. It had been took quick for ever her sharp eyes to take notice of all the features, but while the face was like Sasuke's, she recalled it was a bit longer a bit slimmer perhaps. Just a tad not Sasuke despite the vagueness of her memory. No. If her gut feeling was right she was prisioner to none other than-

The door clicked, mechanisms sliding as it was unlocked. Immediately she jumped to her feet, hands searching for her weapon pouches. Nothing. _Baka! As though they'd leave you with your weapons. _ Scanning the room she searched for anything sharp. A frown marred her features. Nothing. Sticking close to the wall, she toyed with the idea of turning off the lights, but discarded it, instead creeping into a shadowed corner. The door swung open smoothly, a black cloaked figure stepping into the room. Fist cocked back, she swung, the cloaked figure darting. One hand whipping out to block as the other balanced a tray precariously. Quickly following with a spinning kick, the figure sent the kunoichi flying across the room to crumple against the opposite wall.

A growl escaped her lips as hard jade orbs looked up from beneath tossled bangs. Leaning against her gloved hand she raised herself up, taking in the intruder face. She shivered the red of his eyes dragging up memories of her nightmare. Delicate face, inky black hair, sharingan eyes. There was no doubt about it.

"Uchiha Itachi."She spat out coldly.

The Akatsuki simply looked at her impassively, tomoe swirling as he calmly walked to the desk and set down the tray. "_Konnichiwa _kunoichi." The Uchiha greeted in a polite monotone.

With narrowed eyes she observed the shinobi as he looked at her as though contemplating something. "What do you want with me _teme_?" She hissed, anger at herself, at her predicament lending her a reckless courage. The sooner she accertained her presence here the sooner she could forumalate a response to her situation.

The Uchiha frowned, just the faintest inclination of his lips downwards. His eyes flashed coldly. "_Hn_." Oddly it gave her the impression he was reprimanding her.

Anger rose in her breast, a hot welcome change from the still lingering terror. Rage, anger, it was good; it could help her forget. Snarling she pounced on him, fists raised and eyes blazing; murderous intent contaminating the air. Still Itachi watched her quietly, gaze assessing as she came upon him, fist flying towards his cheek. At the last moment, he blurred, a streak of black before she found herself immobile.

"Let me go you bastard!" Sakura snarled, struggling against the hands which held both her own immobile and the hard body pinning her to the wall. "Let ME GO!"

Sharingan eyes narrowed as he pushed against her harder, knocking the breath from her lungs. "_Hn_," again came that oddly dissapproving tone. "Will you behave yourself?" His velvetly voice asked from above her. Sakura grit her teeth, the urge to punch him growing fiercer. How dare he act so unperturbed!

"Go to hell!" Was her response as she tried to twist a leg up against the wall in order to kick back. Yet it seemed the Uchiha had sensed this and before her mind could register it, one of his legs curled over hers in perfect position to dislocate her knee should she try anything. Her vision swam slightly as she was pressed impossibly close to the wall, her limbs protesting from both weariness and lack of sufficient oxygen.

Itachi's face remained impassive, yet his eyes flickered just the slightest hint of annoyance. Her persistence was admirable given her previous state of an invalid; however this was enough. Such uncouth behavior was unacceptable. Tightening his grip on her wrists, he spun, moving inhumanly quick. Sakura blinked, confusion filling her orbs as she found herself staring at the desk. Her mind finally caught up with her body, registering that she had been simultaneously released from the Uchiha's grip and bound neatly to the only chair in the room.

"It is best," came the velvetly monotone as the Akatsuki moved into sight beside the desk, "to behave. The others are not so tolerant," Itachi stated plainly, the words coming slowly.

Sakura's heart thud in her chest. Eyes widened. The unspoken message was clear. Suffering was in her future if she didn't behave. Fisting her hands, the kunoichi swallowed the acerbic retort waiting on her tongue. Disdain shining through green orbs, she asked through gritted teeth, "Will you tell me, why am I here?"

His eyes scanned her features, his gaze so cold and penetrating, she had to supress a shudder. After a moment the dark-haired man seemed content with whatever he saw and stopped his retreat towards the door. "Akatsuki has use for your abilities." Came the simple reply.

A growl escaped her lips. "I will never betray Konoha like that!"

Itachi looked back at her. His lips curved slightly upward in a wry smirk as he paused at the door. "Hn. You already have kunoichi." The he was gone.

Sakura's blood froze, her heart stuttering for a long seconds as the stark realization filled her. Her binds were released, yet she did not notice. Her mind was lost in the frantic realization of truth. _I betrayed Konoha..._ The thought echoed through her. Heaviness settled upon her. But hadn't she expected this? She always knew this was a possibility. Maybe not the being found by Akatasuki thing, but she had recognized the fact that she might never return to Konoha; she had known she might have to become a missing nin. She just didn't expect it to happen. Especially not like this.

The dream flashed through her mind again. Darkness curled at the edges of her thoughts. Though she had hated him, given upon him, wished for his death. She had loved him. The Otou-san who had carried her across the forest on his shoulders and who taught her how to throw kunai. She loved him, but she did not love the man he became. Yes she killed that bitter man more torturer than father, but in doing so she killed the last fragile hope she hadn't realized lingered within her. The fragile hope that maybe someday the man he became would melt away and her beloved Otou-san would return. It was gone now. Murdered by her own hands, hands stained with the blood of her kin. Her stomach twisted. She was like Itachi. An Akatsuki.

_She never realized she was falling until she hit the earth. _

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When the sharingan user returned to the room a few hours later, he found the kunoichi just as she had left her. The food remained untouched on the desk, the bed still unmade, and the small pink-haired kunoichi staring vacantly at the floors. His eyes closed, a sigh threatening to escape him, and if possible his face hardened even more. Padding silently towards her, the shinobi set a light hand on her shoulder. Sakura jolted, eyes wide and hazy as she felt the sudden shock of warmth on her cold skin. Lifting her head, she found her vision obscured by red clouds on a black background. Frowning, she looked upwards to find the unreadable face of Uchiha Itachi. His hand still on her shoulder.

The red-eyed man looked at her for one long moment, before he turned, snatching his hand away. "Come kunoichi,"he ordered, heading back towards the door, "You shall be eating in the kitchen."

Befuddlement clouded jade orbs a moment before realization snapped in her mind. Lifting herself listlessly to her feet, she followed after the tall, cloaked figure. Immediately Sakura felt a difference, sounds invading her ears and the chill of the hallway seeping into her. No wonder Itachi wore the cloak inside. Despite herself, Sakura felt her somber mood begin to lift, instead being replaced by avid curiosity.

The halls were long and dimly lit. Gray stone seemingly polished smooth and the walls pale wood. From the temperature, she could surmise, they were most likely underground. Probably in a natural network of caves. Doors seemed scattered through the long, twisting corridors. Each one the same heavy dark wood so that it was difficult to distingush from one part the hall to another. The stairs came next, their muscles rippling as they climbed. Just how deep underground were they she wondered?

The thought was halted as Itachi stopped at last, his red eyes looking back to make sure she followed before he disappeared behind the door, heading down another hallway. Shaking away the cobwebs from her mind, Sakura trotted after him. The heaviness that had invaded her limbs disappating bit by bit as she found herself this time surrounded by light. The floors here while stone were lighter in color a few, the halls better lit, and shoji doors dispursed around the area. So absorbed was she in looking at the few, elegant scrolls decorating the walls, that she almost walked into the Uchiha.

Blushing lightly as she mentally chided herself, she quickly averted her eyes from Itachi's dissembling gaze and followed after him into the kitchen. Her eyes widened. Unlike anything she had imagined, the kitchen was surprisingly nice. Nicer than even the kitchen she had at home with gleaming wooden floors and a wide circular table, sunlight spilling from a window in the far side of the room.. Countertops gleamed with white marble and a number of appliances she recognized as Snow imports sat waiting for use. But despite all these things, what held Sakura's eyes was not any of these things, but rather three shinobi whom had stopped eating to stare at her in turn.

"Pretty lady!" Came the sudden, high-pitched exclimation from a shinobi wearing a bright orange mask. It sent a pang in her chest as the color reminded her of Naruto. "Why is your hair pink?"

Her brows furrowed. _What the hell? _She thought, accessing the masked nin pointing at her like an exubrant child. "Ne, ne sempai?" The masked nin whined when Sakura failed to give an answer, shaking the shoulder of the nin next to him. "Why is the lady's hair pink?"

The blond scowled, blue eyes buring as shoved the masked nin away from him, before sending a venomous glare towards the Uchiha. "Shut up Tobi!" He hissed, voice surprisingly masculine. A flicker of recognition played at the edges of her mind, and Sakura's eyes narrowed. Pushing away confusion she tried to push away the nagging feeling of nostalgia at the nin's Ino-style hair, and tried to figure out why he seemed so familiar. Recollection filled her suddenly. It was the nin who went after Gaara! Riveting her eyes, she looked to the blue, shark-like nin eating what seemed to be unagi and casting disdainful looks at the two bickering shinobi. _Hoshikage Kisame. _Feeling her eyes, the blue nin looked up and gave her a toothy smile (more teeth than smile). "Hey Pinky," he greeted mockingly before returning to his meal. Her nerve popped on her forehead, ire rising, yet wisely saying nothing.

It seemed that her companion had had enough. Clearing his throat, the Uchiha quietly pulled out two chairs, and sat next to his partner. "Sit." He ordered, motioning towards the chair beside him. Gritting her teeth, Sakura did as he bade, yet said nothing. To her surprise she noted a plate set out for her and looked skeptically towards the plates of food in the center of the table. Seeing Itachi's nod, she tentatively served herself, silently wishing she had chakra so she could check for poison. As though reading her thoughts Itachi opened his mouth. "It is not posioned kunoichi." To prove his point, the sharingan user grabbed a piece of tempura and bit into it.

Hesitantly she followed suit, jumping as a sharp yelp echoed through the room, followed by a thump. Looking towards the other end of the table she noted the masked nin she heard refferred to as Tobi, slouched unconcious on the table with a rather irritated looking Deidara beside him. "Stupid Tobi, un," she thought she heard him mutter as he stuffed a piece of shrimp into his mouth.

Looking towards the pink-haired young woman, Deidara scanned her features, getting a good look at the captive for the first time. His visible blue eye widened in surprise as he smacked his chop sticks on the table. "_She's _supposed to join, yeah?" He exclaimed incredulously. He raised a brow towards the Uchiha. "She's that Konoha brat that killed Sasori-danna!" Sakura tensed, food forgotten as she sensed the dark intent pointed at her. Chakra bound and weaponless fighting would be difficult, especially surrounded by Akatsuki. The situation looked bad.

The room seemed to grow colder, as blood red eyes glared at the blonde Akatsuki. "Will you go against Leader-sama's orders?" Came the reply. Immediately Deidara stopped his tirade. His eye growing wider. He knew better than to go against Akatsuki's leader. The man's word was law. Huffing, Deidara stuffed his mouth with food and tried to supress the urge to throttle the smug prodigy's pale neck. Taking a few more messy bites, the blond stood, roughly shoving his chair away. Casting one last scowl towards Sakura and Itachi, he grabbed his unconcious partner by the neck and trudged out of the room.

"Drama Queen," she though she heard Kisame mutter and had to stifle a laugh. But it might have just been her imagination, for when she looked towards the menacing Akatsuki, he was simply staring at the Uchiha with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"Hn." Itachi intoned, and Sakura had the distinct feeling that she was missing something. 

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

_**Show your love! Review!**_

_**Thanks you for reading, seeing those reviews and knowing people are appreciating this work makes me very happy. **_

_**Suggestions are appreciated. **_

_**-SacredRoseDream**_

_**And because for some reason part of the seventh chapter came to mind before the sixth...**_

_**Preview:**_

_**The silence continued as the two shinobi sat before each other, gazing once again into the vast expanses of intricately designed greenery, but no longer was that silence strained. Instead, both Hyuugas seemed to be waiting for something, the utter stillness of the room simply begging for an intrusion, and an intrusion came indeed. With an abnormally loud pop and plumes of rapidly dispersing smoke, before the two Hyuuga's stood none other than the Hokage's assistant. **_

_**A gasp escaped the meek Hyuuga as her lilac orbs widened yet the more silver eyed nin seemed unperturbed. Immediately the dark haired woman bowed, spiky hair bobbing. "Sumimasen Hyuuga-sama,"Shizune stated inclining her head towards Hinata and then Neji,"Hyuuga-san." Dark eyes took on a pained expression as the kunoichi thought of her reason for coming. Steeling herself, she bit the corner of her lip and began,"By the order of the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-hime, you both are to report to her office immediately for a mission briefing." Hinata mouth opened as though to speak, but it was useless. As suddenly as she had come, Shizune disappeared, leaving two disturbed Hyuuga's in her wake. A moment later the two followed suit. A pair of half-empty cups the only testament to their presence.**_


	7. The Shadows Left Behind

_**Hello my dear readers sorry for torturing you all with such a long wait. If it wasn't school work, it was another responsibility eating up my time and upsetting my creative flow, and if not that… well let us just say my muse seems to have gone on strike for a while.**_

_**I will never abandon my stories so no worries. One way or another, whether in days or months or even years these will finish. Just be patient and review! Every time you review it is a reminder that I have stories to return to and a reason to do so.**_

_**Now I know you want something incredible to get it all started but be patient yet… Before we move ahead we first have to look behind us. Hope you enjoy this nice, long chapter and that it helps make up for the wait.**_

_**Songs that influenced: Decode by Paramore and All Around Me By Flyleaf**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 7 The Shadows Left Behind**

Honey eyes gazed out into the distance, orbs glazed in thought as the clouds moved idly across the great expanse of sky. A beautiful day, it was a beautiful day with the sun peeking out from beneath cottony blankets to cover the village with a warm light. Beautiful, yet the busty blonde's eyes were unseeing and uncaring of that beauty instead they saw beyond, into the terrifying thoughts which had plagued her mind for days. A week. It has been a week since Haruno Sakura and Haruno Kenji were meant to return. Plump lips were worried between white teeth. Had it been anyone else, any other shinobi, the Godaime might not have been so concerned, but this was _her _apprentice_, her_ predecessor, _her _daughter. True it was not flesh and blood which bound them, but it had been to _her_, _Tsunade_ Sakura had turned when she needed help. Once the pink haired young woman had even accidentally called her Kaa-san much to her joy. The two women held a bond far stronger than most tied as they were by the ominous curse that seemed to hover over the students of the Sandaime and their students. Both knew what it was like to be weak, both knew what it was like to be left behind as familial and prodigal teammates soared beyond them, and both knew that despite all the disadvantages they forge their own wings and soar higher than their teammates whom had left them earth-bound.

"Tch, damn it," The green clad sannin cursed. Turning her eyes back towards her desk she sighed. So many papers, so many scrolls yet not one from Sakura. This was unlike her apprentice. If delayed her messages were prompt. This! This wasn't even something Kakashi would have done and he was always late! Casting a suspicious eye about the room, the buxom woman rummaged through her desk, making a few seals. _Aha!_ She thought as she found her sake. Pouring herself a cup she allowed the dry liquid to burn her throat, making her forget for a moment her anxiety. It wasn't enough. Her heart wasn't in it. Damn it! She slammed her hand into the desk, hairline fractures quickly running through the wood. This wasn't supposed to happen! Why the hell had she sent Sakura on that mission! She knew Akatsuki could have been there, knew something more was going on despite lack of evidence stating otherwise. She knew it! Yet she let her go. Let her _musume_ go on a stupid mission despite the constant bad luck they were cursed with! Sharp teeth bit hard. Blood dripped down a pale chin before it was hastily wiped away.

Would Sakura too be taken from her? Would she once again have to mourn over a corpse wishing that it was she instead in the coffin? Would it be like Dan, her hands useless against the face of death? Or perhaps like her otoutou? Tears glistened in her eyes, turning honey to gold. She couldn't lose another one, she just couldn't! A hand came up over her eyes, rubbing harshly. What would Kakashi say? He had already lost so much. Both his team mates _dead_, his sensei _dead_, and one of his beloved students _gone_, lost on the path of revenge. The jounin would never forgive her. Naruto would never forgive her. _She _would never forgive her. Hands picked up the sake bottle, this time forgoing a cup as she drank straight, the liquid burning the cut on her lip she neglected to heal.

No! She couldn't be so morose. Sakura wasn't dead! She couldn't be dead. She had to believe in her, in her student's abilities. Sakura was qualified. She was the student of one of the great Sannin, a famed medic nin, and member of the legendary team seven. Sakura was too strong for death. She would fight tooth and nail before she went down and even then, even then she would have managed to tell Tsunade even if it came to using a summon. Resolute, the sannin hid away her bottles. "SHIZUNE!"She bellowed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Bells tinkled sweetly, announcing the entrance of a customer. "_Irasshaimase!_" A cheerful voice called looking up. Blue eyes immediately dimmed, flickering with annoyance. "Oh it's just you Naruto."

"Ma....ma,"Naruto stated one hand rubbing the back of his head as he grinned at her, "don't be so mean Ino." The orange clad ninja walked up to the counter, staring at the colorful blooms as he made his way. A small cluster of pale purple flowers caught his eye. _These remind me of Hinata, _he thought. "Ne, Ino?"He intoned leaning against the glass counter much to the chagrin of the blonde kunoichi.

"What is it Naruto?"She asked venomously, her clear blue eyes promising death if this was another one of the nin's attempts to get her to buy him ramen. She rested her hands on her hips, mindful to keep them on the cream apron so not to stain her purple ensemble.

Azure eyes gazed almost pleadingly at the blonde, and Ino softened, shocked by the worry in those eyes. "Have you seen Sakura-chan? Tsunade baa-chan told me she was on a mission, but it was supposed to be done by now!"

Ino sighed, leaning her arms on the counter. "I'm sorry Naruto,"she stated seriously. "I haven't seen her. Have you tried her house?"

The Hokage-to-be gave her an exasperated look; he was tired of being treated like an idiot, sure he was a bit.... oblivious sometimes, but he wasn't stupid. "Of course!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, "I checked there first. No one was home. Seems like the old man and Sakura-chan both left together. She wasn't at the hospital eith-"

"What did you say?!?"Ino interjected bluntly, her brows coming together in confusion and worry. Her voice was high, almost panicked.

"Huh?" Naruto replied, tilting his head to the side and staring at her curiosly. The blonde grit her teeth and roughly grabbed the collar of his black shirt and shaking him.

"What the hell did you say?!?,"she growled, irritated at the blonde's obtuseness."About Sakura's home, what did you say?"

Nartuo's eyes swirled as he tried to get his wits about him while being furiously shaken by the kunoichi. "I-I ssaaid sshee mmusst haaave leeffft wwwith hher old maan," he sputtered out, words bouncing with his undulating body.

"No!" Ino cried softly, abruptly letting go of the blond so that he staggered backwards. Her hands flew to her cheeks, her features growing stunned before they were overtaken by frantic conviction. "No! She can't be. Damn it! I need to get to the Hokage,"she announced to herself, throwing down her apron and shoving Naruto to the side as she ran out the door. Now sprawled on the floor, the future rokudaime stared with brows furrowed at the swinging door. Something was going on and he was going to find out what!

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Birds twittered outside, their song floating serenely through the air. A single blue jay left its perch on one of the surrounding trees, hopping gracefully on the red tiled roof of a house. It cocked its head to the side as though hearing some secret on the wind before flying off. Inside the house its two inhabitants were oblivious to both bird and wind, instead being fully engrossed in the silence which permeated the room and the pungent scent of tea.

"Arigatou Nii-san," a dark haired kunoichi replied shyly, her pale cheeks tinting rose as she accepted a cup of green tea "Wwith Sakura-chan gone it's hard to practice.".

"Douitashimaste Hinata-sama," the cool voice answered, settling down onto a cushion facing the open doors. Outside the lush gardens of the Hyuuga clan were basking in the sunlight, greens reaching beseechingly towards the gold light. "It has been pleasant sparring with you Hinata-sama. You have become a worthy adversary," Neji intoned cooly. If possible the lilac eyed kunoichi flushed deeper. Despite her growing self-confidence, Hyuuga Hinata would probably always be a very shy, very demure young woman.

The pale eyed woman looked outside for a few long moments, both Hyuugas sipping their tea quietly. She sighed, setting her cup down. "Nii-san?"

"Hai Hinata-sama?" Neji replied, his coffee colored hair brushing against his face as he turned.

The kunoichi bit the inside of her cheek, eyes looking down at her hands and her fingers playing idly with each other. "Eto..."She began, "N-Nii-san do you think Sakura-chan is alright? She's been on that mission for so long now. I-I'm... I'm worried."

The pale-eyed shinobi set down his cup, turning fully to look at his cousin. Silvery lilac orbs were tinged with the slightest trace of rue. "Hinata-sama, I cannot lie to you. Sakura-san is very strong, but we are shinobi. Every mission could be our last, it is the fate we have chosen." His pale eyes settled on Hinata's noting her growing anxiety. "All we can do is have faith in Sakura-san's abilities and hope she returns." Neji sighed as he gazed at the raven-haired kunoichi's expression and once again attempted to mollify her. "Sakura-san would not let a B-Class mission take her."

Hinata smiled, looking up at her Nii-san with near pupil-less eyes. "Hai."She responded firmly."I will have faith in Sakura-san." The silence stretched out between them as though holding on to the weight of the timid woman's words. In an effort to dispel the lingering heaviness, Hinata picked up her cup, taking a tentative sip. Soon the pristine nin also followed in turn, his bandaged arms cradling the cup gently.

The silence continued as the two shinobi sat before each other, gazing once again into the vast expanses of intricately designed greenery, but no longer was that silence strained. Instead, both Hyuugas seemed to be waiting for something, the utter stillness of the room simply begging for an intrusion, and an intrusion came indeed. With an abnormally loud pop and plumes of rapidly dispersing smoke, before the two Hyuuga's stood none other than the Hokage's assistant.

A gasp escaped the meek Hyuuga as her lilac orbs widened yet the more silver eyed nin seemed unperturbed. Immediately the dark haired woman bowed, spiky hair bobbing. "Sumimasen Hyuuga-sama,"Shizune stated inclining her head towards Hinata and then Neji,"Hyuuga-san." Dark eyes took on a pained expression as the kunoichi thought of her reason for coming. Steeling herself, she bit the corner of her lip and began, "By the order of the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-hime, you both are to report to her office immediately for a mission briefing." Hinata mouth opened as though to speak, but it was useless. As suddenly as she had come, Shizune disappeared, leaving two disturbed Hyuuga's in her wake. A moment later the two followed suit. A pair of half-empty cups the only testament to their presence.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Deceptively delicate hands folded over themselves and a proud chin found its perch atop the hard surfaces. Amber eyes peered out into the cluttered room, forgoing the sight of the spilling mass of scrolls and papers littering the floor, ignoring (for once) the discarded cups and half-empty sake bottle. There was something more important about. Those eyes stopped, gaze firm on an assortment of unlikely shinobi. Hyuuga Neji and Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and his companion, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Yamato, ex-ROOT Sai, and... Those eyes narrowed. Both members of team seven were not yet present. Teeth grit inconspicuously. Didn't she tell Shizune to tell them it was urgent?!? _Poof!_ Ah there was Hatake Kakashi. She glared at him, the silver jounin's eye crinkle freezing as the words he was about to speak died on his tongue and instead he straightened, deciding to keep quiet. Now where was the blonde one?

As though on cue the large double doors burst open and a flash of blonde hair trailed into the room. Shinobi flew into action, darting into the corners of the room in expectation of something, carried by sharply honed instincts. They waited for the rough wail of the blond hokage-to-be, yet though a wail came, the voice was most definitely not Naruto's.

"HOW COULD YOU?!?" The buxom young woman yelled, blue eyes distraught as she stormed into the room. Her hands slammed into the desk as she continued her tirade, ignoring the flummoxed Godaime whose ire was quick coming. "HOW COULD YOU LET HER GO WITH THAT ASSHOLE?!?"

Tsunade's eye twitched and her chest puffed as she prepared herself to roar at the uncharacteristically rude kunoichi before her. The shinobi tensed, startled gasps, and Shikamaru muttered to himself as he left his place against the wall to approach his teammate. Placing her hands on the desk roughly, she shot up, opened her mouth, and looked into Yamanaka's eyes. "HOW DARE YOU CO-"she growled angrily only to be interrupted. The kunoichi's words turning her blood cold.

"NO! HOW DARE YOU!?! Ino shot back, tears streaming from her crystalline blue eyes as she shook her head wildly. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE'S BEEN DOING TO HER!" Once again the door burst open, a frazzled Naruto spilling in, yet despite the noise, not a single shinobi looked his way, their eyes all trained on the lean blond currently doing the unthinkable. Beneath her clenched fists the Hokage's desk began to groan, the wood protesting. "HE ALMOST KILLED HER!" Her voice was beginning to break, the frantic sobs rising in her chest tearing free. "HE TRIED TO KILL HER AND YOU LET HER LEAVE WITH HIM!?! WHERE WERE YOU?!? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN SHE NEEDED YOU?!? Ino's body began to shudder, sobbing completely now, raw screams turning into a broken whisper. "And now you left her alone with him..."

A shocked silence filled the room, not even the slightest intake of breath audible as eyes widened and mouths gaped. The hand Shikamaru was about to place on his comrade frozen mid-motion. Even the emotionless Sai was shaken, his pale skin even whiter and his dark eyes wide. Beside him a dread-filled Kakashi had dropped his book, his lone eye expressing such agony. And at the door, unnoticed and forgotten by the tumultuous revelation was a horrified Naruto, his blue orbs burning crimson.

Ashes filled her mouth. These were grave charges, ones she would think impossible of one of the village's loyal shinobi and yet she knew they must be true. The pure, unadulterated rage and pain in Ino's gaze could not be faked by even the most talented of actors. Dread coiled in her. It was unnecessary. There could be no one else Yamanaka spoke of, still she asked, needing clarity, praying she was mistaken. "Who?" Tsunade croaked, her body collapsed in her chair, strained under the unrealized weight of age as her soul shook.

Her eyes narrowed, teeth flashing in a human snarl as tears streamed down flushed cheeks. Her fists clenched, her body hunching under the burden of knowledge as the words tore through her throat. Two simple, all condemning words. "Haruno Kenji."

Each word was like lead in her throat yet she had to ask them, if not for protocol then in a single desperate attempt at denial. "Grave accusations..." Honey eyes flashed as the words tore from her lips. "Tell me..."She swallowed."Do you have proof?"

Naruto growled, his anger surging through him and he prepared himself for a ferocious yell. "Baa-chan ho-"

"YES DAMN IT!" Ino shouted, interrupting the obnoxious blond. "Get Ibiki! Let Kakashi use the Sharingan! I don't care! But don't you fucking think I'm lying about THIS!"

Protests echoed through the room, fellow shinobi vouching for Ino, enraged that Tsunade would doubt. Honey eyes closed, and teeth clenched together. She knew. Knew that it must be true. Ino would never lie about this, but how... How could she have missed it? Her own apprentice! Yet she had to hear it. She had to know just how bad it was... Had to know if she had unknowingly signed _her_ death warrant…

"Yamanaka, stay, everyone else leave." The slug-hime cast a hard glance at her black-haired assistant. "Shizune will give you the mission details, you will leave in one hour!"

Immediately there was a disgruntled shuffling, shocked shinobi pushing towards each other as they turned to leave. "Baa-chan! You can't expect us to go! Sakura's family!" The disturbed kyuubi container fought his teammate's gentle hands trying weakly to hold him back. They too agreed but could not yet be so vocal, guilt and confusion stealing their voice. Shikamaru sent a worried glance towards his teammate before flashing towards the hokage-to-be as he stopped at the door. "Mendokusei..." He muttered but his heart wasn't in it.

Tsunade looked, up prepared to glare at them, then sighed her body feeling decades older. She could see it, the accusation and guilt in those burning blue orbs, each member of Team 7 burdened by this one piece of mind-altering information. She couldn't stop them. She waved a hand at the remaining members of team seven, ordering them her way.

"Ibiki will not be needed." A subtle movement caught her eye "Your sharingan won't be necessary either Kakashi… you may leave."Her voice trembled threateningly.

"I am staying." The blonde looked towards him wearily, seeing the determined gleam in his eye and sighed.

"Very well," she breathed hand holding the bridge of her nose. "Ino please begin your report."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_As a ninja Ino was accustomed to waking at odd hours of the night. Sometimes it was required for a mission. Sometimes it was because of the nightmares that haunted her after a particularly gruesome day. And sometimes, sometimes it was because of those same keen senses that kept her alive. A wandering mouse… A wayward bee…. And so the blonde didn't think anything of it when she woke suddenly to face the shadowy interior of her room, finding nothing but scattered clothing and the still silence of the night._

_She frowned rubbing her eyes as she strained to hear what it was that awoke her. Nothing, only silence and the faint sounds of her parents' breathing rooms away. Deciding she nothing was amiss she snuggled back into her pillows determined to get as much sleep as possible. Still sleep evaded her. Something was there pricking along the edges of her senses, telling her to stay awake and alert. Lying as still as possible she tried to concentrate, extending her senses outward, feeling for foreign chakra, searching for anything._

_The wind whooshing gently against the panes, the rustle of the blankets as her chest rose and fell with even breaths… She could almost see it, the serene blue of the skies, all of Konoha asleep save for the patrols and hospital staff. A drunk of course would be out there and young men and women looking for thrills, but they were like barely noticed backdrops consistent and unchanging. Easily overlooked. There was no explanation for it, for this uneasy feeling quelling in her gut. Yet her instincts blazed telling her something was coming. Swallowing her fingers sought beneath the mattress, hooking into the rings of a pair of kunai. Whatever was coming better be prepared, Yamanaka Ino would not be caught unaware. _

_Moments ticked by. One minute, two… She was beginning to wonder if it wasn't just paranoia. After all every shinobi became paranoid after a while- it was part of the job description. Maybe she was just being silly? Ino frowned again the burning unease shaking away her thoughts. Three minutes…four… Her eyes were already drifting closed, her body relaxing under her feigned sleep._

_She shot awake. Something was at her window. Sliding skillfully she pressed against the wall kunai now firmly in her grip. It was stupid perhaps, Konoha was fairly well safe guarded and she was hardly a target despite her former apprenticeship and recent initiation into the interrogation unit under Morino Ibiki. Still… caution was something drilled into her very bones. Scraping sounds against the window, a breathless grunt, then slowly the window was rising. Ino's hand tightened on the weapon the other hand prepared to throw at a moment's notice. And then suddenly someone was tumbling into her bed room, the feminine hiss of pain and flash of pink hair stilling her hands. But it wasn't the identity of her late night intruder that caused her eyes to widen and gape incoherently._

_"Sakura!" she gasped once she found her voice rushing towards the crumpled heap that was her friend. She kneeled down, tentatively reaching towards one mangled arm, hands snapping backwards at the reflexive hiss. Her eyes burned and her vision fogged. "Kami-sama…"She breathed, "what happened to you forehead?"Panic was seeping in where the shock had faded.._

_Sakura coughed, arms trembling as she tried to lift herself from the ground and Ino's hand were suddenly then flitting about her as she tried to help without upsetting her wounds. The effort was wasted though. Hardly an inch of skin wasn't bloodied or bruised and when Sakura finally managed to lean against the side of Ino's bed she was once again gasping and coughing, vision blurring slightly._

_"Sakura, I'm taking you to the hospital, just wait" she exclaimed frantically trying to control the chaos fermenting in her mind as she searched for her clothes. A cool hand grasped her wrist, and she looked down._

_"N-no." _

_Ino was flummoxed for a moment. "No?" She repeated," no? Are you crazy! Your wounds need to be treated then we have to find the bastard who did this to you."_

_Sakura's head shook jerkily, and she winced. "No." _

_She tried to protest, she really did but the panicked, terrified look in those eyes... They undid her. For some reason her friend was dead set on not going to the hospital. Her eyes narrowed in thought._

_Medical ninjustu wasn't her expertise-that was Sakura's- but she had taken a few lessons, learning the rudimentary elements that could help save lives, even if just until a more experienced medic came… but that was beside the point. She cast a glance towards the panting kunoichi, fighting back tears and ran towards the bathroom. _

_Antiseptic, bandages and that foul paste Sakura had given her that speeds healing… She knew they were somewhere. Bottles clattered to the ground as she threw open all her drawers finally finding what she wanted in the small first aid kit she had for some reason shoved beneath the sink. __**Hang in there Sakura, just hang in there **__she thought as she rushed out of the room to kneel before the broken kunoichi. _

_The pinkette hissed as a wet cloth swept gently over her wounds, cleaning them. Cerulean eyes widened. Kami it was worse than she thought. Precise cuts ran the length of her body, starting over the shoulder blades to criss-cross as they ran down. Her throat burned. __**Like someone was drawing with her blood.**__ She dabbed carefully at the wound, wiping away the blood around a hip, sliding over the bones to the muscled abdomens. __**Kuso… **__Someone had carved into her. Ominous kanji surrounded by the black and purple of a growing bruise. Sakura flinches as her fingers skimmed lightly over the skin. Fractured, one of her ribs was fractured. Bile rose. It was sickening. As a shinobi she had seen worse-hell she had suffered through worse- but she had never been subject to this kind of humiliation. Branded and broken for no other reason but the sheer pleasure of it. __**What the hell happened to you forehead?**_

___The antiseptic came next, bringing out chorus of strangled whimpers and pleading moans. Her heart twisted, tear blurring her eyes. She was hurting her, she knew, but it had to be done. God, what had happened that her friend was so bent on keeping it secret? Was it Sasuke? Oh, she'd kill that little bastard if he was the one. But… She frowned; last she had heard Sasuke was at the borders of kusa no kuni trying to quell the new insurgents looking to take Orochimaru's place. Then who? Her eyes narrowed._

_Healing came next, hand glowing a pale green as she forced medical chakra into the now panting kunoichi staring bleary eyed at the ceiling. Empty mind, concentrate, breathe… Slowly, the bruises began to fade, cuts sealing into nothingness. Her head spun, a wave of dizziness forcing her to grip the edge of her bed for balance. She couldn't do any more; Sakura would have to heal the rest herself. Wearily she looked at her patient, heart twisting painfully as she noted her eyes squeezed shut and the trembling fists, clenched tight. Summoning the last of her strength she lifted the beaten kunoichi and set her on the bed. _

_"Forehead…" Washed out green eyes turned to the blonde in questioning. "What happened to you?"_

_The pinkette took a slow breath, trying not to wince. "Nothing pig." She smiled weakly, sadly though it came out more a grimace. "Nothing at all."_

_Teeth ground together. "Forehead," her voice was tense as she fought her emotions, "don't lie to me." _

_"Hehe," she breathed, "I'm not-"._

_"Uso!" Fists clenched. "Don't lie to me! How could THAT be nothing?"_

_"Ino, please," her voice was thick, begging. "Please, forget about it…" A cough racked her body then, breath wheezing slightly. Ino's eyes widened. A bruised lung perhaps? Or maybe it was just the exertion. Kami, she hoped so. _

_She shook her head. "No, Sakura. I can't do that." Tears welled. "Don't you fucking see I can't do that!?! Not after someone did __**that**__ to you!" Hot trails made their way down her cheeks. _

_Sakura shook, body trembling as tears slipped down her face. She tried to speak, failing. Her voice dying and she allowed the shock to wear off, smacking her with the realization of just what her life had become. Hands sought her, touching gently, agonizingly gentle as Ino lowered herself next her. They cried, sad and broken and frustrated tears. And then Sakura began to speak. The story unraveled slowly, hesitantly at first before rushing out like water dammed to long, and when at last the medic-nin was done the tears were spent, and Ino for once, learned what it truly meant to hate. _

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A menacing growl reverberated off stretched lips and fanged canines clicked together. He was going to kill him. Clawed nails dug into the wall, leaving jagged indents in the wood. He was going to kill the bastard. No one, no one did that to his Sakura-chan! Blue eyes long lost to the red of dried blood glared out into the distance. He would rip him apart piece by piece. Inside the beast howled for blood.

Yet… underneath the pure unadulterated rage was grief and guilt so thick and clogging that it threatened to smother him.

_"Oi Sakura-chan!" The pink haired young woman stopped her brisk walk forward and t turned, flashing a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes._

_"Konnichiwa Naruto-kun." She replied her tone light and pleasant. _

His Sakura-chan… She had suffered so much and he wasn't there.

_"Want to get some Ramen?" He smiled widely, coming to a stop beside her. He had just finished another bout of intensive training and was famished. With all the training and ANBU missions they barely saw each other anymore and this was an opportunity he couldn't pass up._

_"Ah, Naruto," she began smiling apologetically, "I really have to get going to the hospital soon and-"_

_"Pleeeease Sakura-chan? Just one bowl, dattebayo?" His lower lip trembled as he begged. "Please?" Sakura visibly resigned herself. She could never deny Naruto when he was like this._

_"Fine," she said, making a big show of sighing before making her way towards Ichiraku. "But you're paying."_

He just took her smiles for granted and carried on with his day. Why didn't he notice? How the hell couldn't he notice? They were family damn it! _Nakamada!_ He was supposed to have known better. Why didn't he notice the sadness in her eyes?

_"Ma, ma Sakura-chan." He whined. "You don't really want me to pay, ne? Ne?"_

_The red clad kunoichi stopped, setting her hands on her hips and eyes twinkling with a subdued mischievousness. "Then I guess you don't want me to come."_

_"Matte!" He called out desperately as moved to leave. "I'll pay, I'll pay."_

_She smiled brightly yet there was something wrong about it, her tone, her body language all of it was the usual cheerful Sakura, but her eyes, they looked so defeated, so troubled. The usual sparkling green seemed darker, deadened- a bit like Gaara's eyes. He suddenly felt ashamed. Her kaa-san died and he left her alone. This was worse than when Sasuke first left, worse than when Orochimaru attacked, and he wasn't there for her. __**Stupid missions, **__he thought to himself as they took a seat. _

_The familiar scent of miso and soy filled the air with a lingering sweetness and he smiled dreamily. _

_"Oi! Ojiisan! Two pork ramen and one miso ramen!" The old man smiled at him and raised a hand in greeting before he set off to work. _

_"Thanks Naruto," Sakura said with feeling, her voice catching slightly. He remembered as he always did her favorite. Being with Naruto was comforting, familiar, like a balm over an open wound. She closed her eyes allowing the fragrant aroma encompass her being. It was nice, being able to pretend._

No. He frowned, claws digging into his palms. He _had _noticed, but like a fool he had chalked it up to her missing mother. _Baka_ he chastised himself, _Naruto no baka. _

_Their bowls arrived promptly and with an echoed Itadakimasu, Naruto was chomping away happily. Blue eyes turned from his noodles for a moment to look at his companion. The pinkette wasn't eating, instead she stared mulishly into the broth, chopsticks poised in the air. __**Sakura-chan, **__he thought feeling his heart clench painfully. He would be there for her. That was a promise. He wouldn't let her suffer like this it was just like Sasuke all over again. _

_"Ne, Sakura-chan?"_

_"Hmm?" Her gaze snapped to his, seeming a bit lost._

_"Did you hear what Bushy-brows did yesterday?" He asked leaning in to whisper conspiratorially. _

_She leaned, her interest sparked. Lee's exploits always proved funny if not more than a little embarrassing. _

_Grinning widely, Naruto began and bubbles of laughter soon followed…_

How many times had she comforted him? How many times had she helped him all the while suffering silently? He had failed. In the worst way possible he had failed. He wasn't sure he deserved her anymore. But now was not the time to beat himself up. Sakura was out there somewhere and needing them. He would not fail her again.

_I'll make it up to you Sakura-chan, _he thought._ I promise, I'll hurt that bastard for what he did to you. Just please…be safe. _

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lead. It felt like there was a mountain of lead weighing on his shoulders. The sun seemed to shine especially bright. It was mocking him. The day was too bright too cheerful for the type of news he had just received.

A dark grey eye closed as he swallowed thickly, his feet already leading him down a familiar path. How many times had he walked this same way before a mission with his heart heavy and his mind plagued? Too many too count. The familiar echo's of loss rang through his soul, chilling him despite the pleasant heat, only this time it was joined by the sharper, bitter pain of regret. His eye opened, drinking in the familiar sight of the stone obelisk that stood testament to the bravery of the citizens of Konoha.

Calloused fingers ran over the symbols etched there, first one nearer to the top then the other eight spaces below it. _Uchiha Obito. Suzuki Rin._ Namikaze Minato, the name should been at the end of his list, but the Hokage always received a separate more elaborate memorial.

"_Moshuwake arimasen _Minato-sensei, Obito..Rin.." His voice was strained. "I've failed again."

His fingers lingered on the last stroke. _Rin. _Sakura was so similar to her it was unnerving. Failing his student-turned team mate was like failing them both. He smiled weakly, knowing it would be hidden by the dark blue of his mask. Ultimately he had failed them both. He closed his eyes. It seemed he was doomed to fail everyone one he loved. First Obito, dead by his pride, then Rin by his grief… Sasuke…and now Sakura.

_Rain fell in a light mist making the day uncomfortably gray and cooler than usual, but the copy-nin was unperturbed. The sun had just risen and Konoha was just beginning to awaken, yet here he was standing as he did almost every day for almost two decades now._

_It was his penance, standing here and reminiscing each and every day; it was his therapy. Sometimes he would just stand quietly as his mind wandered into his past. Other times… other times he would speak, often to Obito, sometimes to Rin, and when feeling worst of all, to his sensei. _

_Today he was reminiscing, letting the cold of memory seep through him and tickle the scars of the past. Time, they said, healed all wounds. Kakashi knew otherwise. Wounds sealed, scarred, and yet the pain remained, faded perhaps but there. It was a constant reminder of what he had lost and why he had lost it…_

Sakura… Kami, how he had done her wrong. He had failed her as a teacher. So concerned had he been with Sasuke he had forgotten his other two students. Naruto, the inattentive, boisterous blonde who learned more from competing with Sasuke than through any of his actions. It was a relief really, he grudgingly had to admit, that Naruto was more competition oriented. In those first months he could hardly stand to look at him. No, not because he was a monster, but because looking at him was like looking at a ghost. His face was all Minato, but his personality, it was so painfully reminiscent of Obito…

_Soft footsteps brought him out of his reverie. His senses prickled. Sakura. He knew her chakra and that of Naruto and Sasuke almost as well as his own. They were his precious people. His redemption. Shock washed through him, quickly carried away by reason. Of course she would be here. Her mother had died only a short while ago, succumbing to the deadly poison of an enemy ninja. _

_His gaze caught hers and he gave a brief nod which she reciprocated. Words were unnecessary and unwanted. She, like he, had come for quiet and the cold comfort of memory. Here in the open square that housed the stone obelisk each nin was due privacy. He watched as she walked up to the stone, her fingers lingering over the recently carved name just as he had so many times before, and he turned his gaze away casting it towards the sky. Softly, she began to cry. He heard it keenly, the near soundless sound of sorrow progressing rapidly into the tormented sobs of loss. His heart ached in memory, he had done the same all those years ago…_

Sakura… He frowned. Like Naruto he had sought to avoid her, her habits, her love of Sasuke so similar to the way he was all those years ago, even the way she styled her hair… it was a aching reminder of Rin, the girl who had loved him desperately and whom he had condemned to death through his indifference. But that wasn't the only reason for his avoidance. Early on he had realized her extraordinary intelligence but found her pathetically weak. More concerned with her hair than training, of no particular bloodline, and by far the most innocent member of team 7, he had set her aside giving only meager instructions while focusing on Sasuke.

_It soon became a pattern. In the mornings, in the evenings, in the moments in between, often Sakura joined in his silent vigil or he would find her already kneeling before the stones. Like the first time a nod was the only acknowledgement of the other before both retreated into the deceptive haven of their sorrow, but slowly things changed. He wasn't sure what was different that day, on that it was. Instead of her silent arrival, the pink haired kunoichi had thrown herself at him, giving great heaving sobs into the material of his shirt. He had stood awkwardly then before embracing her, offering the meager comfort of his presence despite how strange it made him feel. _

_Distantly it had occurred to him, that it was odd she came to grieve here instead of the small Haruno graves, but the thought was quickly discarded. _

He scoffed internally at himself. He had been trying redeem himself indirectly. Sasuke-so similar to the jaded young jounin of thirteen who had lost everything due to pride.

_Neither of them had spoken then nor mentioned the meeting thereafter. But when Sakura came again to grieve and found the copy-nin there, she spoke. _

He wanted to change the errors of the past. Yet… it seemed he hadn't learned well enough.

_"Cruel isn't it?" She had asked softly, not expecting and answer. "Life." She had looked at him then, eyes so full of anguish that he recalled Rin, grieving for Obito even as she went on with her life. "Every time I think thing will get better…" her voice was breaking, softly, "every time I think I can trust…" The tears began to fall, glowing in the pale light of the moon, "Life screws me over..."_

"_I know…"He had commented. And he did know, better than most how cruel life could be. He had thought she was speaking of Sasuke, of her mother's death, and he supposed she was. He never expected something darker… _

_Somehow, that had been the opening statement to their conversations. She told him of her thoughts and dreams of how they had died and how they had been reborn. He told her of how his dreams had been lost, of how now he simply lived by the hour, by the day… Slowly things progressed philosophy taking up a turn as they sought to forget their pains. And the oddly cryptic statements continued…_

While his affection for the girl was deep her still made the mistake of not paying her as much attention as she deserved. How many times had she indirectly came to him, hoping and praying for his help and he had simply ignored her, too deep seated in his own angst to notice hers? His hand fell from the stone to lie at his side. If he wanted to find her alive he had to hurry and prepare. He would not lose another precious person…

And when he arrived then minutes early for their mission, no one spoke a word.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sai's brows furrowed as he stared at the text. Just as he had expected violent interactions amongst relatives in non combat situations like that among colleagues was abnormal and not condoned. He turned the page, reading of various instances of domestic violence and felt…strange. He couldn't explain it. His chest felt tight, as though he had been wounded but his physical condition was optimum. He had felt something like this before, he remembered, but it wasn't quite the same…

_It was mid-morning and Sakura was tending to the small patch of dirt Ino had given her to plant her medicinal plants. In return she would help the blonde out at the flower shop every once in a while. It was a win-win situation. The cheerful though often loud company of Ino and her own garden. Perfect. _

_The day was pleasantly warm and the sun was shining happily from behind its cloudy prison. Overall, an excellent day for gardening, but that wasn't what torn her attention from her garden. The black eyed, pale shinobi hovering behind her, however was. _

"_What is it Sai?" She asked curiously. _

"_Hello," he greeted wisely omitting the ugly this morning. She blinked, before returning the greeting before repeating the question._

_Sai frowned. "There is a weird sensation." He stated, confused. "It hurts here," he said putting a hand on his chest, "and there is a feeling similar to nausea." _

_Immediately she was in medic mode. Her hands hovered over him as she searched for abnormalities. "Sai," she stated, "there is nothing wrong with you." He blinked slowly, and she sighed recalling once again just how out of it the ex-ROOT could be. "Sai, what were you doing when you felt this sensation?" _

_He thought for a moment. "I was obtaining supplies at the market when I saw two male genin arrive from a mission and engage in recreational activities."_

_The pinkette bit her lip in thought. "Anything else? Did you think of anything when you saw them?"_

"_Hai. My training in ROOT came to mind and the outcome of it." He stated not quite understanding what this had to do with the odd sensation but trusting the kunoichi's judgment. She was after all, far superior in knowledge of human interactions and emotions than he was._

_A laugh bubbled in her throat, and she covered her mouth with a hand trying to stifle it. "Sai" she stated amusement changing into pride and just a little pity, "what you felt is regret. The two genin reminded you of your brother and you felt regret that you could not have the same."_

_His eyes lit in realization. So this was regret…_

Yes, that was what it felt like. Regret, but not quite the same. He wished Sakura were here, she would answer his questions. The sharp pain sensation came again at the thought. More research was necessary. He had to learn more of relationships. He had a feeling when Sakura returned she was going to need a friend. Packing up a few books he slipped out of the library and out into the street. There was a mission to prepare for.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

With a signature swirl of leaves Ino was gone, leaving Tsunade alone in her office. She stared at the single leaf that had floated onto her desk and growled. With a sudden forceful movement the desk went flying, wood shattering into the wall. One hand massaged the bridge of her nose.

Her apprentice… Her Sakura… Kami, what type of Hokage was she? Looking at the wreckage that was her desk, Tsunade frowned. She could almost see those bright green eyes staring accusingly at her, could almost hear her voice chastising her for destroying yet another desk. The mental image was too much. With a snarl she headed towards the now destroyed desk and fished through the shattered remains for a single compartment. She smiled fiercely, more an angry baring of teeth than anything else. The jutsu she had put on the compartment still held and with a few well made hand signs, the door popped open.

Sitting against the wall she reached in and retrieved a single large bottle, taking a long swig. Sake… This type of situation required lots and lots of sake.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Guide to Japanese:**

**Arigatou: Thank you**

**Douitashimaste: You're welcome**

**Ojjiisan; Grandpa, (old man)**

**Obaa-san: Grandma**

**Baka: Fool, idiot**

**No: (possessive) can mean of**

**Nakamada: Friend (often close friend)**

**Hai: Yes**

**Kami-sama: God**

**Moshuwake Arimasen: formal way of apologizing, sorry**

**Sensei: Teacher**

**Uso: Lie**

**Oi: Hi**

**Ohayou: Good morning**

**Konnichiwa: Good day**

**Nii-san: Brother**

**Shinobi: refers to ninja, male or both**

**Kunoichi: refers to female ninja**

**Matte: Wait**

**Hime: Princess**

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

_**So there you go, the much awaited chapter 7 of in the Eye of the Beholder. Up next back to the Akatsuki and their unlikely captive. **_

_**_**_

_**Sorry once again for making you all wait so long and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter despite its lack of action. When inspiration strikes again I will put up the next chapter, but please be patient.**_

_**Dispar will probably be updated soon, I have actually quite a few ideas for that one, just need to figure out how to start.**_

_**For all my reviewers THANK YOU! Your reviews give me the will to write.**_

_**Have a great summer all.**_

_**-SacredRoseDream**_


	8. Akatsuki

_**Yup finally we are getting to the thick of things and so begins a new chapter in Sakura's life. Sorry for the huge wait. I know I must be killing you all with slow updates and perhaps even slower plot development but things really are going to start rolling now. **_

_**Thanks as always for reviewing. I hadn't realized how long this fic had become before even getting into the Deidara-Sakura relations. Your comments are always appreciated. If you have any constructive criticism it is always accepted should it be well founded and polite. **_

_**Thanks go to all my reviewers but most especially Vigilante6 who has been a devoted reviewer since chapter.**_

_**To Arryelle since you wrote such a good review but did not leave a way to reply:**_

_**Thanks a lot for telling me about the improper Japanese usage. Since I only get to learn from media many things remain unclear. I appreciate the constructive criticism. Since you mentioned it I looked over my story and realized yes there are a lot of words. By part of the way I already wanted to have gotten to the Akatsuki part but it didn't feel right to stop so soon. I wanted it to be clear that Sakura was really pushed to her limit in her decision to kill her father as well as give some idea to daily interactions since it proves not only a milestone in the story but also a monumental influence on Sakura and will continue to influence her in coming chapters. Think of it like the flashback episodes in Naruto or those in between episodes before a particularly action packed arc. Then of course in the building of those integral chapters I couldn't very well rush it; however I will attempt to get things rolling further a bit faster. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 **_

**Chapter 8: Akatsuki**

"Come kunoichi."

Sakura looked up, finding the nukenin standing by the door, his red eyes boring into her. Immediately she tore her gaze away from those dangerous eyes, setting down her chopsticks. Teeth worried the inside of her cheek as she fought down her irritation. _**Who does he think he is!**_ Her inner raged. _**We're not some dog! **_Closing her eye for a moment she silenced her inner and stood. She was done anyway.

Seeing she had stood the Uchiha disappeared into the next room, assured she would follow. Her lips pressed in a thin line. A prisoner, she reminded herself. She was a prisoner. As such she would be lucky to be treated like a dog. Or maybe not… she doubted Uchiha Itachi's dog was treated as well as some prisoners. It was a chilling thought. Yet like that same creature, she found herself following the taller shinobi obediently.

The halls seemed to continue on endlessly as they walked, the gloom penetrating her body. Cold bit at her skin, the temperature was so different from that of Konoha and in that moment she felt a wash with regret. She was never going back… The thought tore her from her weak endeavor to recall the exact turns they had taken. _I'm never going back…_ The food she ate weighed in her stomach.

"Wait here." The sharingan user announced, his even tone causing her to start despite its softness. Her eyes flicked to his before she remembered herself, concentrating firmly on keeping her eyes on his nose. _He's leaving, _she realized. Perhaps is she went back to the kitchen she could-

She felt the threat in his gaze. "I will return shortly. Should I find you gone the consequences would be _unpleasant._" With that he disappeared.

_Damn, always one step ahead. _So this was the prodigy, Konoha's shining example of the perfect shinobi. Her lips twisted. Perfect weapon more like. If not for the killing his own clan thing she was sure Danzou would be proud. Then again, considering how ruthless ROOT was…

Her thoughts dispersed, flying away like a flock of frightened birds as the door slid shut with a thump. She looked up at him. The Uchiha seemed unmoved as ever, eyes staring at her as though she were a part of the scenery that just happened to have caught his eye. "Here," he stated simply and for the first time she noticed the black bundle of in his hands. A bundle which was now being extended towards her. She eyed it warily. "It will not harm you. Take it." Despite the evenness of his tone Sakura got the odd feeling he was laughing at her and she glared.

Taking the bundle from his hands she warily unfolded it. And blinked. A cloak? He had given her a cloak? _Thank Kami, no red clouds, _a part of her remarked. "Why?" It was odd. Curious. Almost humane of a gesture and so utterly not Itachi she was at a loss.

He looked at her once, and then turned away, already moving back the way they came. "It would not do to have you fall ill." Completely unsure of what to do or even think she moved to follow slipping the cloak on. He was right, she reasoned, it would be foolish to let herself become weaker while in enemy hands.

Distantly she noted the faint scent of ash and tea.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It was official. It was impossible to memorize her way around. Just when Sakura began thinking that she knew where they were going, her jailer opened another door, went through another room and screwed with her careful map. A door she could have sword lead to the bathroom he graciously allowed her to use suddenly became the door to something else. A genjutsu perhaps? It seemed likely.

Suddenly, her unwanted companion stopped pushing open a door and motioning for her to follow. Immediately she felt something fall away, as though a film had been lifted from her eyes and found herself outside. She breathed deeply taking in the scent of wet earth and rain. The air was cool, though not yet unpleasantly so, the warmth of the earth no doubt creating a medium between the two. Trees surrounded them leaving the pink haired kunoichi unsure of just where she was. Far from Konoha no doubt given her present company.

"You're letting me go?" She inquired suspiciously.

The Akatsuki turned to her, a signature Uchiha smirk pulling at the edges of his mouth. "I was under the impression the Godaime's apprentice would be more astute." The pinkette bristled. It wasn't her fault her chakra was sealed and she doubted she could sense the Kyuubi itself if it was behind her. And with the damn genjutu she was no doubt under how could she trust anything she did sense? She opened her mouth prepared to give the shinobi a verbal lashing. "Ho-"

"Sensei!" She was interrupted as an overzealous masked nin threw himself at her, causing her to stumble as he embraced her. Her eye twitched. _What the hell? _Akatsuki just seemed to get weirder and weirder. While this behavior would be cute coming from a kid seeing a rather oddly masked Akatsuki behave that way? That was just freaky.

"Er…" _What had the blonde guy called him again?_

"Tobi heard that Sakura-sensei was going to train with us but Tobi couldn't believe it!" He disengaged from her suddenly, spinning to face Itachi. "Ne, ne? Sakura-sensei is going to train with us ne Itachi-sempai?"

Something flickered through those crimson orbs for a moment before he nodded. Sakura stared, careful to keep her gaze evenly away from those eyes. It wouldn't do to forget again. "You are going to let me train?" She stated, mind already coming up with reasons why the Akatsuki might want to see her train. None of them looked too promising.

"Aa." He nodded again, dark bangs sweeping over his eyes. "You have been asleep for over three days; your body should be in need of exercise." Nails dug into her fists. _**How dare he! **_Her inner screeched. _**You hear that he's calling us fat! **__Shut up. _She growled to her inner. _Think like a medic._

Oblivious from the silent duel going on Tobi grasped Sakura's hand. "Sakura-sensei! Train with us!" Oddly, Sakura got the impression of dark puppy dog eyes and a childish pout and was reminded of Naruto. Her chest tightened.

" Ok." She sighed in defeat.

"Yay!" The Akatsuki exclaimed throwing his hands in the air and doing a little victory dance. "Sempai! SEMPAI!" The orange masked nin yelled towards the sky causing Sakura to wince at the volume, arms waving wildly. "SEMPAI COME SEE SAKURA-SENSEI TRAIN WITH ITACHI-SEMPAI"

The kunoichi's eyes turned heavenward, catching sight the large clay bird and getting the impression its rider was rather happily giving them the finger before his bird swept upwards avoiding a water jutsu from below. _Hope you fall._ She thought viciously. The sudden feel of wind rushing by her, tore her attention away from what was fast becoming a comical scene and she spun, to see Itachi standing behind her.

"Come kunoichi. Show me how Konoha has improved its taijustu since I left."

Inner Sakura pumped her fists in the air ranting about how she would crush that pretty nose of his as Sakura slid into a taijustu stance. "You're on." She snarled, and then they were off in a flurry of flying fists and spinning legs cheered on by the exuberant cries of one Akatsuki and the faint cursing of another.

Carried the thrill of a fight, the kunoichi slowly let her mind drift away from her current status, her past, and the nightmares which haunted her.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Her body ached. That was perhaps one of the most intense work outs of her life. Unaided by chakra and disoriented from her extended visit to unconsciousness sparring with Uchiha Itachi topped even her training in ANBU. She never realized just how important her chakra-induced strength was until she dug her fists in the ground and realized that no, the ground did not split into a massive crater but barely formed a tiny one. Of course the Uchiha didn't allow her a moment to wallow in that revelation before she was flying across the field to smash into one of the trees she admired earlier. _**Cha! At least we got to punch his pretty face. **_Her inner piped up reminiscing of the delicious expression of surprise on the Uchiha's face a moment before her fist met his jaw. A petty revenge but still sweet.

Now trained and fed (she grimaced as once again she was reminded of a dog), she was rather blissfully soaking in one of Akatsuki's bathrooms. _Definitely treated better than an average prisoner. _She remarked to herself. But then, hadn't Itachi hinted that Akatsuki found her useful? _Catch more flies with honey than vi-_

A knock sounded, disturbing her calm. "You have three minutes. Get dressed Leader-sama wishes to see you."

Her blood ran cold. _Crap, this is it. _Getting up Sakura tried to calm herself. Trapped in god knows where, surrounded by Akatsuki, chakra-bound and likely already being hunted by her own country. And she was going to see the leader of the Akatsuki. _I am screwed._

Quickly Sakura dressed herself and opened the door, coming to stand beside the stoic nin, noting with a savage satisfaction the growing purple bruise. Heart thumping, the pinkette scurried along behind the Akatsuki climbing stairs and turning down halls until finally they stopped before an ornate door she was surprised she hadn't noticed before. The dark-haired shinobi knocked twice and a deep masculine voice answered, inviting them in.

She bit her tongue softly, trying to concentrate on anything but the growing dread inside her as she stepped into the room. Even with her chakra sealed she could feel the ominous pressure of power in the room. Her feet moved soundlessly on rich red carpet and she looked up noting the office like space eerily similar to the Hokage tower. A large black desk sat at the end of the room surrounded by shelves and a set of burgundy curtains pulled closed behind it, stark against the white walls, yet while her training taught her to analyze her room what chilled her blood and riveted her eyes was the overly-pierced shinobi sitting behind that desk, hair as blood red as Gaara's and eyes a dizzying swirl of colors.

"Welcome Haruno Sakura. Please take a seat…" That deep, dark voice seemed to fill her senses reminding her of black water. Fear threatened to strangle her and she squashed it down, trying her best to not hide behind Itachi as she moved to take a seat before him, Itachi standing a little to her left. She was a kunoichi damn it. She couldn't be intimidated like this. "News of your capabilities has spread." He continued a face hard and eyes seeming to see into her very soul. It was unnerving. More unnerving even than the sharingan and that was something. He sat up straighter, folding his hands on the desk. The roomed seemed to darken despite the light hanging overhead. "Akatsuki is in need of a shinobi of your caliber, particularly a medic ninja of your caliber. I would like to extend to you an offer of membership to this wonderful organization."

Anger blossomed, chasing away fear and she had to bite her tongue to keep from shouting. "Never," she growled jade eyes burning."I will join your blood thirsty organization. I will never betray Konoha like that!"

Those ringed eyes swirled almost hypnotically and when he spoke his voice held the rumbling of thunder. "So hypocritical for someone who has proven more bloodthirsty and more capable of betrayal. Isn't that right Haruno-san?" Her mouth went dry, and she forced her expression to remain neutral. _It's true…_A voice whispered. _You're just as bad as Itachi…You don't deserve Konoha._ _No! _She thought to herself, trying to squash that tempting voice, the same voice which had told her she deserved death. "Itachi has told me everything that happened. How you so easily committed patricide. Isn't that betraying your precious village? Or is Konoha so bloodthirsty as to allow such things?"

"Shut up," she whispered harshly. "Shut up! You don't know anything about Konoha! You don't know anything about me!"

His eyes narrowed and that ominous presence grew thicker, saturating the very air. "And you," he snarled. "You know nothing about this organization! Those villages use you as tools, abandoning you once you run out your use and seek to make war. _They_ are the blood thirsty ones. Buying missions from the highest bidder while creating their own to increase strife between nations." Sakura fought to breathe, trying to school her features as the pressure continued to increase. "And why?!? For money! They create war for profit uncaring of the harm it brings. Akatsuki seeks to end this vicious cycle!" Sakura's arms gripped the seat, hands growing bloodless as his eyes grew crazed. To her side she could see Itachi tensing. A wind seemed to blow, causing the bangs of Sakura's hair to stir and suddenly there was a blue haired woman standing behind the Akatsuki. She laid a hand on his shoulder and immediately Sakura felt the pressure begin to drain away.

"Pein," she spoke, voice low and cool. Sakura watched, stunned, as the leader of Akatsuki relaxed.

"You have until tomorrow evening to decide. I hope that you will be more considering then Haruno-san." His lips curled in a mockery of a smile. "Good night."

Fighting not to shake, the pinkette stood, eager to get out of the room and she felt Itachi come to her side. He touched her arm lightly and she looked up, too shaken to remember the dangers of that gaze. His eyes seemed to warn her. "Good night." She replied, forcing her throat to unclench.

Itachi reached for the door, pulling it open. "Itachi." The Uchiha turned. "Stay, Konan will escort the girl to her room. I have a mission for you."

"Aa." Sakura heard the sharingan-user reply, her gaze firmly fixed on the carpet as she held open the door, wishing every moment she was somewhere else. The air stirred around her and she looked up to meet icy blue eyes.

"Follow me Haruno-san." She stated voice carefully polite. Unbidden she felt herself falling in step behind the blue haired kunoichi. Silently she feared what vinegar might bring.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lightly tanned fingers toyed with a piece of clay rubbing it, shaping it, molding it, before crushing it back into a lump. Why the hell was he sitting here again? It should have been the damned Uchiha. She was _his _responsibility after all. He suppressed the urge to scoff. _Oh yeah, that was why. _Stupid Uchiha he groused to himself. Couldn't he have gotten someone else to look after the girl?

His head fell back against the wall. _Stupid, stupid Uchiha._ Mouths devoured the white clay, chewing furiously. It was all his fault. His eyes closed for a moment. The wind was calling him, promising the freedom of flight and his fingers itched to complete his art. His eyes snapped open. Damn he had forgotten about that. The whining, his teeth ground together. Kami the whining was getting on his nerves.

It had been an hour since he was commanded-yes commanded- by the Uchiha to watch the captive. Arrogant, emotionless bastard. Who did he think he was commanding him!?! He was DEIDARA not some little peon, but that wasn't what was bothering him. Wait, yes it was, he amended with a barely suppressed growl. But it wasn't the main thing getting on his nerves. The first hour of making sure pinky wasn't going to escape was passed in blessed silence. Just him, his thoughts, and a wad of explosive clay-not too horribly different from what he usually did in his free time, but _no_, he couldn't even get a few freaking hours of quiet! The chit had been whining for the past half hour, whimpering noises plaguing his sensitive hearing and not for the first time he wished the sound proofing justu went both ways.

Buddha help him, _this_ was the shinobi Leader-sama was thinking of recruiting? Akatsuki sure had lowered its standards. The girl was crying for god's sake! What type of shinobi cried just because they got captured?!? It went against everything they learned. Kami if this is what Konoha had to offer they might as well give up the Kyuubi now. The choked sound of a half sob rang into his ears. His hands balled into fists. He couldn't take it. If he had to sit here for another hour listening to her incessant whining he was going to snap.

_Well, at least Tobi isn't here, yeah. _Thank Kami for _that _small mercy. If his partner- he grimaced at the word- were here he would already have snapped wringing that neck until he was blue as Kisame, or maybe he'd just blow them all to hell. That would be lovely. Surely Tobi couldn't be that annoying blown to pieces. But then Leader would kill him. And not in a beautiful way either, his death would likely be tragically, horrifyingly simple.

Another sob, another whine. Slowly he began to count in his head. Some shuffling of covers, the deep intake of breath. Was she finally going to shut up? A hand spit out the clay stuffing it angrily into his bag. A choked sound again then whimpering. Damn it! Enough was enough, he wasn't programmed for this. That was Hidan's thing, the begging and the whining.

Standing, the blonde threw open the door, locks protesting the abuse as he stomped into the room fully prepared to yell at her to stop… Only to find the kunoichi deeply asleep. The breath left his body in a slow burst, ire seeping out. His lips twitched into a displeased frown. Well what was he going to do now? He couldn't yell at her for sleeping. A single cerulean orb turned noting the twisted sheets and the thin sheen of sweat on her fore. Her head shifted, eyes moving rapidly beneath closed lids, and he could hear it. This close he could hear the whimpering for what it was.

"No..please.." Distress crossed her fingers and in the dim light from the hall he could see the tear tracks. "I'm sorry…" That strangled sound seemed so much more and despite himself he felt almost… guilty. It was like intruding on a private moment and slowly he felt the rest of his anger leave him. It was useless after all.

"Didn't wan…" she whispered half formed sentences lost to the land of dreams. The Akatsuki felt odd, torn between the desire to do something and to leave. The thrashing tore him from his indecision the keening sounds growing more frequent as she mumbled something incoherently.

"Oi," he half-whispered, "Pinky wake up." If anything her movements intensified, expression contorting, He couldn't keep watching this. Something twisted in his gut. He had to stop this. Clay stained fingers reached for her a shoulder, shaking her roughly. "Wake up, un."

Green eyes snapped open unseeing as her body rolled on instinct, hurling herself at the figure hovering over her. "Shit," the blonde cursed as he flew backwards, barely saving himself from falling before she was on him again trying to claw his face. _What the fuck? _Was she faking it he wondered, trying to tame the struggling kunoichi. Sensory memory kicked in, body twisting to the side as a leg knocked away both of hers, hands caging her wrists as he trapped her with his weight. _Crazy bitch._

"No…" He heard her half grown, voice raspy from sleep. "No." Her body bucked, the force almost throwing him off her. Then as suddenly as it began she quieted, body stilling in resignation. Tears slipped from her eyes unbidden as her fogged mind stilled, retreating.

His usual temper escaped him, instead he felt sick. Seeing her so… so broken. It made things twist in his stomach unpleasantly. What had made her so… broken? It couldn't be her captivity, hell she was treated better than most prisoners…not to mention those freaky sacrifices Hidan insisted on (he suppressed a shiver of disgust at the thought). A single eye accessed her and after a moment he lifted off her to crouch at her side. Tentatively he reached down, wiping away a single tear. Her skin was cold against his fingertips.

Words escaped him. Just what were you supposed to say to your not-quite prisoner when they just had what amounted to a mental breakdown? He sighed, wishing he had never come into the room at all. Being angry was much more productive.

"Err… wake up kunoichi." A finger dared a cautious poke. No response. _Oh crap_, he thought, _I broke her. _Dread unfurled within him. _Shit, shit, shit. Pein is going to murder me._ He swallowed, grasping one of her shoulders and shaking it experimentally. "Yo, un… you can get up now." She only continued to gaze sightlessly towards the ceiling the reddened rims of her eyes only making the green more brilliant; it seemed wrong. "I'm not gonna hurt you, yeah" he tried again putting his hands up in a gesture of harmlessness. Still nothing. Fingers racked though his hair. _I'm so fucked, yeah._

Resigned, Deidara slipped his hands beneath her smaller frame and lifted her carefully. It wouldn't do to have her die of cold, he told himself. He wasn't like that Uchiha. His eyes widened. Her body was surprisingly heavy for such a thin frame. _Well no shit, _the annoying little voice in his mind piped up. She _was_ a kunoichi and kunoichi _did_ have a lot of muscle. Moving a bit awkwardly, the Akatsuki tried to pull away the covers while still carrying the still leaf nin. Tentatively he lay her back down on the bed and replaced the covers over her. To his relief, her eyes were closed though a fresh tear had tumbled down her cheek. Sighing, he bent to capture the drop on a finger, whipping his hand furiously on his cloak. Almost too eagerly, he slipped out of the room, more than happy to be on the other side of the door. Deidara reached for another piece of clay before growling and folding his arms angrily. _I'm not cut out for this emotional crap, un._

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_**Well that is all for this chapter. Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be up soon enough. Hope you liked this one. From now on things will only continue to thicken. Dispar also should be getting an update since I have quite a lot outlined.**_

_**The Consequences of Mistletoe's second chapter is half written just need to get up to writing citrus again. Same goes for the alternate ending of Snake Bites which is also half finished.  
**_

_**Remember to Review it makes me want to write more!**_

_**-SacredRoseDream.**_


	9. In For a Penny, In For a Pound

_**Hello all, your author here. Sorry for the wait. I swear this has been the most stressful and work intensive semester yet. **_

_**Anyway, I had a bit of time between papers, tests, and all other responsibilities to finally finish this chapter that has been sitting half-finished in my computer for months now. **_

_**Hope you like it! And thanks for the reviews. You all remind me time and again of why I enjoy writing.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warnings: You know them by now. If you still stuck with me until now it's proof you don't mind.**

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Chapter 9:** **In for a Penny, In for a Pound**

"_Do not allow emotion to cloud your judgment. Question where your loyalty truly lies." _

Fourteen words. Fourteen little words that just wouldn't leave her alone. Exhausted, Sakura had awakened to turmoil and agitation, torn between telling all of Akatsuki to go to hell and actually accepting. Nightmares had plagued what little sleep she had and the ever deepening lines of strain bore testament to her discomfort. She found herself in a daze, her surroundings surreal until _he _came.

He had just stared at her with some unfathomable expression in those red, red eyes then spoken in that same cool tone as always. _"Do not allow emotion to cloud your judgment." His tall figure slipped through the door way. "Question where your loyalty truly lies." And then he was gone the door hanging wide in invitation for her to follow. She gaped for a moment, not yet construing all he had spoken, then followed the cryptic words hanging heavy in her mind._

She clutched the cloak tighter against her body against the morning chill. Jade orbs looked ahead staring at the once Konoha shinobi's back, the red clouds exclaiming his own loyalty. Her brow furrowed. _Question where my loyalty lies. Ha, easy for him to say, _she grumbled inwardly. How could she take anything he said seriously when he had thrown away his family for a test! As if that were a good reason. Still… His words continued to torment her, repeating again and again.

They stopped and Itachi motioned for her to enter before him. She did so, still immersed in thought. Something clattered and her eyes gaze flew across the room, taking in the dropped chopsticks and the shinobi scowling in her direction. Sakura dared a glance behind her, seeing the impassive face of the Uchiha, then back at the blonde who seemed to be scowling even more intensely as he returned to his breakfast.

"Sit," Itachi's cool tone came again as he brushed past her and into an adjacent room. She refrained from the urge to snap back at the command and instead sat at the table furthest from the blonde Akatsuki as she could. He glared at her and she glared back, her inner sticking her tongue out at him. "Here kunoichi," The dark haired nin called breaking the impromptu staring contest as he slid a plain plastic bento box towards her. "_Arigatou_." She bit out, and he nodded, moving to lean against the wall.

"_Itadakimasu_," she breathed, opening the box. Immediately the scent grilled saury waffed up to her. Her eyes stung as she picked up her chopsticks. _Kakashi… _She thought as her thoughts were once again pulled towards Konoha and the question lingering over her. _Where does my loyalty lie…?_

Somehow she never thought she would be asking herself that.

**000**

Today was just not his day. Just when he was finally getting some nice sleep after half a night of guarding the kunoichi's door and doing everything possible to distract himself, he had to be harassed by his idiotic partner. Now, he has to admit he doesn't hate Tobi. Actually if Deirdara was completely honest the nin was growing on him…kind of like mold; it was inevitable. Still, his patience had its limits and being attacked at 4 am by an exuberant masked ninja was making him sorely consider mold removal.

He sighed, taking a bite of his boiled egg. _Un, at least he remembered the egg this time. _Perhaps this day wasn't going to be too bad he thought, chewing on some rice. He couldn't be more wrong.

As if on cue the door slid open revealing the last two people he wanted to see this morning. _Damn Uchiha._ He scowled trying to fight away the persistent images of last night. The images were winning. Fighting himself he made to concentrate on his breakfast, when he noticed his chopsticks. He glowered at the pale wood as though it were somehow the reason for all his problems, then picked them up angrily. Trying to distract himself he stuffed an egg into his mouth, chewing furiously though his enjoyment had leaked away.

He heard the Uchiha speak and looked up to find the kunoichi moving to sit across from him. Irritation mounted and began simmering like a pot too full and he glared at her. Were the Kamis trying to punish him? What the hell had he done to deserve this sort of crap this early? Oh… right. Of course the Kamis hated him and the feeling was mutual. Stupid bastards never did a damned thing to help him.

A tense silence over took the room, and Deidara could feel the Uchiha's eyes on him. Chewing on a last piece of rice he set his chopsticks down and shoved his seat in. He had enough of this. He needed something to clear his mind. Something that would make him forget the hopeless look on her face. Not even his marks were so bad.

Turning down a corridor he flashed his ring and the air rippled. A soft click and he felt the defensive jutsus part, allowing him through. Training. He needed to train, he just hoped to whatever gods or devils there were the kunoichi wouldn't come.

Tobi being missing wouldn't hurt either.

**000**

Sakura suppressed a groan as she harshly rubbed her temples. Stupid Uchiha's with their cryptic statements! Couldn't they just say what they meant for once like a _normal_ person? No! How could he just leave here there after saying something so flustering?

Resting a hand in her hair she stared unseeingly at the same Uchiha coolly sparring with his fish-like partner. Damn. She that _this _situation wasn't his fault, but she couldn't help but feel contempt for the sharingan user for making her think. _Damn Uchihas. _All they gave her was heartache.

Loyalty… Flashes of Naruto with his goofy grins scarfing down ramen. Kakashi with his lewd orange novels. Her _shishou_ grumbling as Shizune managed to confiscate yet another one of her secret stashes of sake… They flickered through her mind reminding her with a sharp sting of the things she had left behind. Yet these were the people she was loyal to more so than any country or creed. The same people she would betray by joining Akatsuki.

No, she frowned. That wasn't true. She had already betrayed them, betrayed her village by breaking her vow and killing one of its own. She swallowed hard. Would they ever forgive her? Would she ever forgive herself? _Stop wallowing Sakura! _She admonished herself silently. _What's done is done!_

But… did that mean she had to twist the knife deeper and blatantly voice her betrayal by turning on her village? The same village which molded and made her into the person she had become? Naruto… Kami would she be expected to go after Naruto?!? She wouldn't! She'd fight them tooth and nail if that was the case. But then what other option did she have? Death? Torture? She could imagine what they might do to drill every piece of information out of her before killing her. Or maybe they'd use her as a lure? Naruto, the stupid _baka_, he would probably come for her too despite what everyone else said.

No, she couldn't let that happen. She had fought too hard for her freedom to die now. Not after death had so adamantly denied her when she had craved its deceptive kiss. Besides, she wouldn't be any use to anyone then.

Wait! That was it! Maybe she could use her situation to her advantage? It would be difficult, risky, and not to mention utterly and undeniably stupidly dangerous. But then, it would only be her life at stake… And if it worked…

The thought was dangerously alluring, speeding her pulse and sharpening her thoughts. Her mind began to whirl furiously, possibilities spilling one after another in a tumultuous rush. She could─

"SENSEI!"

Her head snapped upwards so quickly her neck hurt as her wide eyes darted wildly towards the other shinobi. A shinobi cheerfully bounding towards her at a speed that she wouldn't─ And suddenly she was enveloped in a Naruto-esque, bone crushing hug.

"Sakura-_sensei_! Tobi wants to fight with Sakura-sensei!" The orange-masked nin announced loudly, releasing her to look at her face. "Will Sakura-sensei spar with Tobi?" The nin asked exuberantly, practically bouncing from foot to foot.

"Uh," she responded dumbly, "okay…"

"YAY!" The Akatsuki squealed and once again Sakura felt as though her bones were about to grind to dust. The kunoichi patted him awkwardly on the back, wondering how someone like him could be an Akatsuki of all things. Wasn't he better suited to entertaining three year olds? _**Kami no!**_ Her exclaimed harshly. _**Can you imagine how much trouble that would give parents?!? **_Sakura hid a grimace. "Um, Tobi… You have to let me go first."

"Oh," the nin exclaimed sheepishly letting her go at once. "Tobi is sorry Sakura-sensei," he apologized in a surprisingly serious tone only to perk up almost immediately afterwards. 'Okay! Let's go Sakura-sensei," he chirped grabbing her hand only to place one of his pouches in her palm "You can use Tobi's extra weapons!"

"Err… Thanks Tobi," the kunoichi responded cautiously earning her an ecstatic "you're welcome" as the shinobi took off running towards an empty training area.

"Okay Sakura-sensei!" He yelled from across the field. "Tobi is ready!" Sakura's eyes widened as she noticed his hands move to make signs.

"Wait! Tobi!" She yelled as she trotted after him, already feeling tired, "Remember, no chakra alright?" All her agonizing was exhausting and she wasn't sure whether she wanted to pummel the nin for interrupting her little break-through or be grateful for the reprieve. _**How about both? **_Her inner suggested viciously and she fought to ignore the voice.

Fisting her hand she fell into her typical taijustu stance, the pinkette acutely feeling the loss of her gloves as skin grazed skin. _Well, can't have everything…_

"Alright Sakura-sensei!" The masked nin shouted as he fell into a strange stance, "here comes Tobi!"

Jade eyes widened. _Shit!_ She thought as she twisted, dodging a volley of shuriken. Spinning on her heel, she lunged with a kunai expecting to catch the nin unawares─ Only to be twisted about as the masked nin suddenly appeared before her as she leapt back escaping what would have been a devastating kick. _How the hell had he gotten there so quickly_, she wondered as she went over the distance in her mind, estimating a good twenty-three meters.

Crouching in the branches of a tree, Sakura weaved through the forestry, wishing from the nth time that she still had use of her chakra. _**Well we won't have to wait long now will we? **_Her inner commented wryly, bringing her mind back to the life-altering decision she would have to make in a few hours. Her gut clenched.

The tree splintered, wood raining down on her as she jumped, plunging into the air and releasing a barrage of shuriken at the excitable nin. Only to miss. Swallowing, she changed direction in mid jump, her leg striking against a tree trunk to propel her forward. Her eye spied the bright orange of a mask and she dashed forwards, deciding to take the fight close range. Her leg swung elegantly, fists moving in a blur of movement yet the nin deftly blocked or dodged them all, his hand coming in a crushing punch to her stomach. _What the hell was with this guy? _She wondered as she caught her breath. She was one of the fastest nin in Konoha, yet this seemingly innocent baka was dodging her every move with ease.

Well at least she knew his limbs would be smarting. Even without chakra her hits were enough to fracture bones. She slashed out with a kunai, kicking upwards at the same time to manage a few hits to his chest and the nin stumbled backwards.

"Good one Sakura-sensei!" He chirped coming at her with a speed her eyes could barely follow. _Oh shit_! She thought as she willed her limbs to move, the message carrying from her brain a second too short, and suddenly she was sailing, her body flung into the hard bark of a tree. Hastily she righted herself, disappearing into the foliage once again to plan her next action.

_Time to get serious!_ She thought harshly as she quickly apologized to Hinata under her breath and fell into a stance slightly different from the young Hyuuga's in a weak attempt to keep the exact movements from the sharingan user she knew was somewhere nearby. Rushing forwards she managed to catch the nin unawares, her sudden appearance startling him just long enough that her hands struck, disabling the nerves in one arm and part of his chest. _**HA! Try to breathe with that!**_ Her inner mocked smartly.

The nin coughed harshly, and the pinkette fought a smirk. Righting himself the masked nin looked towards her and Sakura swallowed hard. For a split second she could have sworn she sense a killing intent so deadly it was near suffocating. Shaking her head she decided she must have imagined it as the nin chirped up happily.

"Wow. Sakura-sensei is strong!" Tobi coughed rubbing his arm gently. "But Tobi is strong too!" And suddenly he was behind her his leg colliding with her in a hard blow that sent her crashing into the ground and caused her mind to spin dizzily. _Shit_ she thought as her sight blurred and her lungs fought for air. _He broke my ribs. _Then she knew no more.

**000**

Deidara cursed. That damn Uchiha had brought the damned kunoichi with him soon after he had begun training. Of course, that wouldn't have been _that _bad had said damned Uchiha not demanded that Kisame spar with him. Stupid fish-face and stupid Akatsuki rules. Yeah, the big guy _was _Itachi's partner, but he was here first damn it!

He massaged the bridge of his nose with one hand as he spun to splinter yet another tree. He swore. Kami hated him. He must have done something stupid in a past life like eat some God's pet or something to deserve this kind of torture. Tobi, of all things just had to prattle on like a four year old on a sugar-high after upsetting _his _sleep as he saw the pinkette walk onto the grounds. Wonderful. He could think what he wanted. But _he _didn't want to hear it.

Now when the blonde was finally getting over his interrupted training session and the mixed blessing of his partner's occupancy and was finally getting into a good rhythm beating the hell out of a few trees, the idiot had to come screaming and screw with his concentration.

"SEMPAI!" He heard the nin shout and leaves rusting as the nin was no doubt running towards him right now, and Deidara ignored it, preferring instead to deliver a brutal kick to a tree as he punched another. _Hopefully the baka will shut up. _Of course experience had taught him otherwise but hope _was _the last to die.

"SEMPAI! HELP SEMPAI!"

He wasn't hearing this. Nope. Not at all. He was in his own little world where there was no Tobi, no Uchiha, no Akatsuki, just endless blue sky and graceful peaks beggi─ And the pleasant visual was lost as the shinobi came crashing through the trees lunging towards the blonde with all the force of a freight train.

Deftly stepping away the blonde growled, fisting his hands as all pairs of his teeth grit together angrily. Yet the nin ignored that bristled warning and lunged again this time earning a painful smack to the head as the blonde stopped him with a swift kick.

"What,"he ground out, "the hell do you want Tobi?"

The masked nin shivered and jumped up from the ground, lunging at the nin only to be held back. "SEMPAI!" He wailed, limbs flailing. 'TOBI WAS BAD! TOBI WAS BAD!"

_Great, what is it __**this **__time_? Deidara thought, his head throbbing painfully.

"TOBI HURT SAKURA-SENSEI NOW SAKURA-SENSEI ISN'T MOVING AND TOBI IS SCARED SAKURA-SENSEI IS DYING!" The orange-masked nin continued to wail, stopping only to wheeze and cough as the effort put pressure on his lungs.

"Wha─ Hey!" Taking advantage of the blonde's momentary astonishment Tobi frantically grabbed one of the blonde's wrists in his hand, tugging furiously.

"COME SEMPAI! SAVE SAKURA-SENSEI!" The nin continued to scream, pulling his severely annoyed partner behind him. Cursing the fates for the thousandth time that day Deidara snatched his wrist back angrily and followed. _Better get it over with, yeah. _

They reached the training area soon enough and Deidara's blue eye widened as he surveyed the damage. Damn. For someone fighting without chakra he was impressed. Part of the earth was cracked and scuffed and broken limbs hung limply from the surrounding trees. His eyes fell on the prone figure lying amongst the wreckage, pink tresses faded with dirt and sweat. Yet his partner held little appreciation for the scene, and had apparently decided the blonde had stared enough, still wailing he pulled the blonde forward pointing to the pinkette as though he could have possibly missed her.

"TOBI IS SORRY _SEMPAI_! TOBI DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL SAKURA-SENSE─"

"Tobi! Shut up, yeah!" The blonde growled bending down to feel her wrist. Still beating. Well, it appeared she wasn't dying, but… Deidara carefully rolled her onto her back, noticing the burdened rise and fall of her chest and the beginnings of a bruise coloring her skin where the cloak had fallen open. Damn, he thought, casting a glance to the now quietly whining nin apologizing again and again under his breath. _Tobi really pulled a number on her. _He almost felt sorry for her. Almost, he convinced himself.

"Calm down idiot," he ordered, tired, "She's not dying, yeah."

"Oh," the nin perked up, "thank you sempai for saving Sakura-_sensei_! Tobi doesn't─"

"Tobi!"he warned before the nin could no doubt begin rambling again.

"_Hai_ sempai?"

"Go get Itachi, un."

"_Hai hai_ _sempai_! Tobi will bring Itachi-sempai!"

Watching as the nin dashed away, Deidara suppressed the urge to sigh wearily.

Today just wasn't his day.

**000**

Warmth greeted her as she stirred, and sleepily she turned, trying to come closer to that warmth. A groan escaped her lips as the movement caused muscles to protest and her eyes squinted open. Blinking the kunoichi looked up, then started, her jade gaze meeting the startling red of the sharingan.

"What the?" She asked shocked as her mind plunged into full awareness and she noticed for the first time, hands glowing a faint green over her bandaged chest.

"Do not move," Itachi warned, his voice cool and smooth.

"You can heal?" The young woman asked shocked as she felt the warmth of his chakra seeping into her body, already making her feel better.

"Some," he admitted, those red eyes focused on his task, "I lack the proficiency of a true medic" he continued, "but the fundamentals do not escape me."

Sakura blinked, still a bit dazed. Hadn't she bruised a lung? _That _was by no means a fundamental task. Healing bruises, stimulating the body's natural healing process, that was simple, but this? The question must have shown on her face for his lips quirked so slightly the kunoichi thought she might have imagined it and he replied still focused on his task.

"Your body is responsible for the more difficult task. I simply provide the chakra to stimulate the process."

Sakura flushed lightly, as his hands slipped from her chest and he blinked wearily. Sitting up cautiously, she tugged her shirt down and wondered vaguely who had bandaged her. Her lips twisted. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. Thinking of the dark-haired Akatsuki bent over her vulnerable form… She swallowed, well at least it was better than Kisame or _Kami _ forbid, Tobi. Perhaps it was the blue haired woman she had met yesterday. Her brows furrowed. Konata? Kotan? Konan? Yes, that was it, Konan.

Itachi's voice shook her from her thoughts and she noticed belatedly that he had moved towards the door. "Your audience with Leader-sama is in an hour. You have until then to prepare yourself. Food has been left for you." And with that, the Uchiha slipped through the door, leaving the kunoichi alone once again with her thoughts.

One hour passed more quickly than Sakura would have liked. She had just managed a quick shower and a few anxious bites before she heard the distinct knock on her door she was beginning to associate with Itachi. Swallowing, she put down her chopsticks and took a deep breath. _Okay girl, you've thought about this all day. You've got it pegged now all you have to do is follow through. _Biting her lip, Sakura headed towards the door, opening it tentatively to find the Uchiha standing stoically before her.

"Hi," she swallowed, desperately trying to summon what courage she had. _I've made my decision. _She confirmed silently. _No more worrying. _Ha, yeah right. Like that was going to happen. She was about to hang her life on the line and she didn't expect to worry? Easier thought than done.

"Hn." The dark-haired shinobi turned. "Come, it is not wise to make Leader-_sama _wait." Teeth worrying at her at her lip Sakura followed, each step seeming to take tremendous effort as she walked through the dimly lit hallways moving closer and closer to the moment that would seal her fate. So many things could go wrong. They could decide they didn't want her anymore, maybe decide to use her as some sort of sacrifice. Or maybe they'd try and extract the workings of her _kekkei genkai_ from her, trying to duplicate. Or─ She stopped herself before letting her thoughts grow more worrisome. _Come on Sakura, don't chicken out now. You've dealt with a drunk Tsunade, you can deal with anything! _Why didn't the thought comfort her?

"We are here." Itachi stated, and Sakura almost jumped, her heart sinking into her throat as the Uchiha rapped twice on the door.

"Come in." The voice answered, and Sakura knew it was Pein.

The door swung open smoothly and Sakura tensed. Walking into the room she noticed that Itachi hadn't followed, and dared a glance backwards. Subtly, the nin shook his head at her and bowed slightly as he closed the door behind him. Now alone in the room, Sakura fought for composure. She could feel the intensity of that ringed gaze sitting on her and steeling herself, she looked up, willing confidence into her gaze.

As before, the leader of Akatsuki sat in an almost relaxed posture behind his desk, his thin yet muscled frame radiating an almost overpowering intensity and his dizzyingly ringed orbs fixed on her own smaller form. "Haruno Sakura," the deep voice drawled almost teasingly. "Have you reconsidered my _generous_ offer? Or are you still concerning yourself with misconceived notions?"

_**Misconcieved notions my ass! **_Her inner piped up angrily. _Quiet! _She admonished furiously, quickly squashing that voice and trying to focus on what was happening now. Her survival was staked on this meeting.

"_Hai_ Pein-sama," she answered willing her voice not to waver, and was pleasantly surprised when it came out cool, even, almost monotone.

An elegant red brow raised. "_Hai? _To which statement Haruno-san?" he asked, the smug expression creeping upon his heavily pierced face betraying his amusement.

Biting a retort, the kunoichi tried to steady herself, summoning what compunction she had even as the words burned on her tongue. "_Hai_, Pein-sama, I was too hasty with my words yesterday. I have considered your offer and," she swallowed the tightness in her chest growing impossibly as she forced her lips to move, "I accept."

Pale lips curled into a self-satisfied smirk. "I am pleased to hear this Haruno-san." His gaze flickered to the left, and Sakura felt some unknown tension leave her as the intensity of his attention was turned elsewhere. "Konan."

The air stirred and wisps of paper swirled into existence to reveal the demure form of a similarly pierced kunoichi with cerulean hair. "_Hai_?" A woman's voice answered as she sauntered towards the desk, taking her position to the shinobi's right.

His eyes rested on the woman's face, and Sakura could have sworn they softened slightly. Daring herself not to call undue attention to herself, she stifled the little voice that warned her there must be more between them. "Have you managed to locate the ring?"

Ice blue eyes flicked towards the rosette-haired kunoichi before resting on Pein. "_Hai._ It was hidden within the remains of the base the Uchiha had destroyed."

The red-haired man seemed pleased. "And I take it the mission was not difficult."

Subtly the blue-haired woman touched her arm but shook her head, and Sakura noticed how those ringed eyes narrowed fractionally. "_Ieie. _There were a few traps, but nothing I am incapable of handling." As though in confirmation the kunoichi reached into her cloak and pulled out a small silver ring.

"Good," he replied picking up the accessory and once again Sakura could feel the weight of those eyes searching her, measuring her, looking for the slightest weakness to exploit. "Well," that dark voice continued and a zing of shock went through her as the shinobi rose, his hands blurring in a justu. _Shit, he isn't going to kill me is he? _She thought panicked.

Yet the jutsu only produced a plume of smoke, and the medic nin noticed a large scroll materialize on the desk, the faded parchment in stark contrast to the deep black of the wood. The scroll unrolled under deft fingers and Sakura stared, almost numbly as she saw the various kanji inked onto the paper and, most ominous of all, the deep rust color of blood. Snatches of thought rolled through her head, warning bells ringing almost frantically.

"Haruno-san?" Pein prompted, and Sakura realized he must have been speaking to her for a while. _Shit. _

"_Hai_?" She answered, schooling her voice.

"Your hand, Haruno-_san_," the pierced shinobi repeated hisvoice taking on the first brushes of irritation. "May I have your hand?" Blinking, the medic hesitantly presented him with her righthand. A wry chuckle escaped his lips. "No, no Haruno-san, your _left _hand."

"Oh," she responded fighting a blush as she offered him her right hand. _Right Sakura, _she chided herself _I'm sure he's not asking you to marry him!_

The ring slipped easily on her little finger, the cool metal settling on her skin only to heat suddenly. "Ah!" She exclaimed as the ring began to sear into her skin. Kami it hurt. She could feel it searing through body using her chakra system to spread through her body. Her vision blurred and her fingers burned. Blood welled, popped, and she could feel it trickling down her finger. Then, just as suddenly as it began the pain stopped, and Sakura looked at her hands stunned to find her fingernails a deep purple. _Heh, I always thought those were painted on_, she thought dazedly.

"Now, if you would sign here Haruno-san." The Akatsuki leader began, motioning towards the scroll, and Sakura finally noticed the stark red of her blood now splashed across it. Her stomach turned, and the kunoichi felt oddly nauseous. Taking the inked brush, the emerald-eyed kunoichi numbly wrote her name and the blood settled, pulled almost magically. _Haruno Sakura. The void. _

There was no turning back anymore.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Japanese Terms:**

**Baka: **Idiot, fool

**Sama: **veryrespectful ending, usually used in referring to nobility, lordship, ect…

**San: **suffix used as Mr. or Ms. in English.

**Hai:** Yes

**Iei(e):** No, bad, may have other meanings in different use

**Sempai: **Upper classman, senior

**Sensei: **teacher, used in this case to refer to Sakura as a doctor

**Shishou**: master, teacher, often used for masters of a dojo

**Kekkei Genkai:** Bloodline limit

**Itadakimasu: **A saying of thanks before starting a meal

**Arigatou:** Thank you

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_**The end to yet another chapter. Things are only to keep getting more intense for poor Sakura from here on. Next chapter will have more of the artist we all know and love.**_

_**Other stories may be getting updates since quite a few have half finished chapters, just need to wait for time and inspiration to strike. I've been thinking of writing a Halloween special or maybe another Christmas special. Ideas would be appreciated.**_

_**-SacredRoseDream**_


End file.
